Burakumin
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: 10 octobre, le Kyubi no Yoko se libère de sa prison. Grâce au yondaime Hokage, le démon renard est à nouveau scellé dans un bébé, nommé Uzumaki Naruto. Malheureusement pour le jeune jinchuriki, les villageois semblent bien décidés à le vouloir plus mort que vif. Désormais dépendant, Naruto devra recevoir l'aide du village qu'il déteste et dont il est détesté...
1. Prologue

Voici un nouveau projet sortie tout droit de mon esprit tordu... Bon, voici une rapide explication:

**Auteur** **:** Keysapocalypses

**Titre** **: **Burakumin

**Genre** **:** Drame/Aventure/Romance(?)/Mystère/Autre

**Rating :** T (M plus tard pour certains chapitres chauds)

**Pairing** **:** Bon, je vais pas me prendre la tête, donc ce sera un classique...

**Disclaimer : **Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mais je me console en me disant qu'il ne vous appartient pas non plus, shishishishi...

Bien, veuillez découvrir ce prologue, qui annonce assez bien la couleur de ma fic, d'un style sombre et dramatique... Dernier détail, le style d'écriture est celui du théâtre, pour renforcer l'effet dramatique. Il est également plus simple de faire apparaître des micros-sentiments ou de décrire des expressions faciales avec ce style.

* * *

Hi no kuni, aussi appelé pays du feu. Des cinq nations élémentaires, on dit d'elle qu'elle était la plus puissante. Le daimyo était, à ce qui se disait, un homme sage et juste. Parfaitement impartial, il réfléchissait en profondeur aux évènements avant d'agir en conséquence. Pour cette raison, il laissait une totale liberté d'action à Konohagakure no sato. Village caché de Hi no kuni, sa caractéristique première était d'abriter la plus grande force armée du pays: les shinobis. A l'instar de toute autre ville, celle-ci abritait également différents types de commerces, tels que des restaurants, des hôtels, des bains publics et pleins d'autre choses encore. La personne à la tête de ce village possédait le titre de Hokage. Ayant globalement le même rôle qu'un maire, il avait également la charge, plus importante, de diriger les shinobis.

Ceux-ci, également appelés ninjas, remplissaient tous types de missions pour leur village contre rémunération et étaient divisés en plusieurs rangs distinctifs. Ceux en apprentissage étaient _étudiants_ à l'académie. Ceux ayant terminés cet apprentissage et ayant reçu leur diplômes devenaient des _genins_ avant d'être répartis par équipes de trois. Une fois un certain nombre de missions effectuées et possédé suffisamment d'expérience dans le métier de ninja, le genins avaient la possibilité de tenter l'examen de promotion pour devenir _chuunin_. Ils pouvaient alors exécuter des missions en solitaire ou en équipe selon le besoin et la nécessité. De la même façon, ils pouvaient par la suite tenter de passer au rang de _juunin_. Ils avaient ainsi accès à des missions plus importantes et dangereuses et/ou pouvaient prendre en charge une équipe de genins pour les former aux arts shinobis. Certains juunins, s'ils montraient des aptitudes particulières dans un domaine précis, pouvaient recevoir la distinction dite _spéciale_. Les familles ancestrales, plus connus sous le nom de clan, faisaient généralement partie de cette catégorie quand leurs membres devenaient juunin à cause d'aptitudes héréditaires uniques: les _kekkai gekkai_. Vint ensuite le dernier rang, celui de kage. Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un par village caché, deux en cas de passassions de pouvoir. A Konohagakure no sato, ce cas particulier s'appliquait, car il y avait deux Hokage: le sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen qui avait pris sa retraite avec un âge tout à fait honorable et le yondaime, son successeur, Namikaze Minato, un jeune prodige. Techniquement et virtuellement le ninja le plus fort de son village, un kage est le symbole et le reflet de la puissance du pays dont il porte le symbole. Ils assurent le bon fonctionnement du village.

Au dessus des juunins, sélectionné et n'obéissant qu'au kage, existait une unité spécialisée: l'_Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai _(_ANBU_). Leur fonction était multiple. Ils pouvaient être chargés d'assassinat, d'escorte, d'espionnage... Bref, de n'importe quelle mission d'ordinaire confiée à un shinobi, hormis qu'ils ne s'occupaient que des plus dangereuses, celles dont les chances de succès étaient les plus minces et dont la réussite avait un impact direct sur la position du village dans le monde ninja. Pour cette raison, les membres de l'ANBU portaient tous des masques, afin de conserver l'anonymat. Car outre les répercussions que cela aurait sur son village, si un Anbu venait à être démasqué, son utilité s'en verrait fortement diminuée. De fait, les tensions entre les différents villages cachés étaient suffisamment tendues pour ne pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Ces tensions ont d'ailleurs entrainé, par le passé, plusieurs conflits à différentes. Les trois plus dévastatrices, ayant vu la participation de deux nations élémentaires ou plus, ont reçues le nom de G_randes Guerres Shinobis_.

Ce fut d'ailleurs dans la troisième que Namikaze Minato joua un rôle majeur qui permit par la suite la victoire de Hi no kuni. Durant ce conflit, il fut mondialement connu sous le nom du _Kiiroi Senko_: l'éclair jaune de Konoha. En récompense à ses actes durant la troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi, il fut nommé yondaime Hokage par Sarutobi Hiruzen qui, de part son âge avancé, avait émis le désir de se retirer ou du moins, d'avoir de moindres responsabilités. Peu de temps après fut annoncé son mariage avec Uzumaki Kushina. Nombre de personnes, Hiruzen compris, pensèrent qu'il s'agissait là de l'union du vent et du feu, car d'ordinaire, Minato était de nature calme et sereine, égale à une brise de printemps, alors qu'à l'opposée, sa jeune épouse possédait un caractère particulièrement explosif. Les superstitions shinobis racontaient que les éléments vent et feu (_fuuton _et _katon_) produisaient un résultat particulièrement instable. Toutefois, si on parvenait à les stabiliser, on obtenait alors une combinaison à la fois unie et surpuissante. Selon Hiruzen, c'était un peu ce qui allait passer avec ce mariage: soit il allait voler en éclat en très peu de temps, soit au contraire il en résulterait un couple fidèle et complémentaire. Une union dont le fruit pourrait fort bien changer la face du monde.

L'opposition entre Minato et Kushina ne se limitait pas à la simple différence de caractère. Le Namikaze, unique héritier du clan du même nom, était un blond ébouriffé aux yeux bleus, tandis que l'Uzumaki, héritière directe de ce clan dissous une dizaine d'années plus tôt, était une rousse foncée aux cheveux soyeux et disciplinés et au regard à peine plus foncé que son mari. Environ deux ans après l'ascension du jeune prodige au titre de yondaime Hokage, le couple annonça une heureuse nouvelle à Hiruzen. Kushina était enceinte ! La grossesse en était à son troisième mois quand elle s'en était rendu compte. Sur avis de son prédécesseur et du conseil du village, composé des chefs de clans et d'une dizaine de civils influents dans différents commerces tel que hôtellerie ou la restauration, l'état de Kushina fut conservé secret pour son bien, ainsi que celui de son futur bébé. Après tout, le yondaime était craint et respecté de par le monde. Les villages cachés ennemis ne louperaient pas une telle occasion de tenter de se débarrasser de l'enfant issu de l'union de deux clans, surtout si le père était le Kiiroi Senko.

Pour cette raison, la grossesse fut conservé le plus secret possible, tenant évidemment compte du fait que la future mère refusait obstinément de se cacher, préférant montrer à qui le voulait dans Konoha à quel point son ventre s'arrondissait. La seule chose qu'elle avait accepté de ne pas divulguer était la date de l'accouchement, mais ses proches voyaient bien que cela lui coutait de ne rien dire. Pourtant, elle tint bon et ne dévoila aucune information sur le jour béni, pas même à sa meilleure amie, Mikoto Uchiwa, mère d'Itachi et depuis quelques semaines du petit Sasuke. Minato, de son coté, achevait les préparatifs de l'accouchement de sa femme, car celui-ci, à cause d'un _minuscule _détail, différait légèrement de la norme. En effet, Kushina Uzumaki avait une petite particularité: elle était le jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko, le plus puissant des neuf démons à avoir fouler le sol du monde shinobi ces derniers millénaires. Depuis plus d'un siècle, le clan Uzumaki était parvenu à sceller l'esprit à neuf queues dans le corps d'une femme, d'abord celui de Mito Uzumaki, matriarche du clan à l'époque, puis celui de Kushina, quand sa prédécesseur avait sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus assurer son rôle une quinzaine d'années auparavant.

Le _petit_ détail à l'origine de tant de précautions lors de l'accouchement de la jeune Uzumaki était donc bien son statut de jinchuriki, car le sceau retenant le Kyubi s'affaiblissait et le démon risquait de s'échapper. Mais les préparatifs de Minato étaient efficaces, car ils avaient déjà fait leurs preuves du temps de Mito Uzumaki qui avait été enceinte à plusieurs reprises, en dépit de son statut de jinchuriki et n'avait jamais eu ni problème ni complication.

Ce fut donc le dix octobre que l'évènement tant attendu arriva et que tout bascula. L'accouchement se déroula sans encombre, mais un homme masqué aux intentions douteuses, se faisant appelé Madara Uchiwa, parvint à forcer le sceau enfermant le Kyubi dans le corps de Kushina. Celui-ci, déjà affaibli, céda rapidement, libérant la pire catastrophe naturelle connue de mémoire de shinobi. Minato, toutefois, parvint à vaincre à la fois Madara et le renard géant. Il ne put toutefois tuer aucun des deux, car le premier parvint à s'échapper, tandis que le second, être composé de chakra pur, était immortel. Le yondaime, pour se débarrasser de la menace et ainsi sauver Konohagakure no sato, usa d'un fuinjutsu de type kinjutsu: le shiki fuujin. Sacrifiant son âme au shinigami, il parvint à sceller la moitié du chakra du Kyubi dans son fils, Naruto. Le démon, refusant de se faire sceller à nouveau, tenta une attaque désespérée dans le but de tuer son futur réceptacle. Malheureusement pour lui, Kushina, malgré son épuisement du à son accouchement se mit en travers du coup mortel, sauvant ainsi son fils.

Si Minato ne scella dans Naruto que la moitié du chakra du Kyubi, c'était pour deux raisons. La première était que le bébé possédait un chakra particulièrement instable. Celui du démon renard était si ancien et puissant qu'il harmoniserait naturellement l'association d'énergie physique et spirituelle dans le corps du fils du yondaime. Toutefois, de par son statut de nouveau-né, Naruto n'aurait pas été en mesure de supporter la pleine puissance du Kyubi. L'autre raison pour laquelle Minato ne scella que la moitié du chakra démoniaque dans sa progéniture était plus subtile. En effet, le chakra de base était l'association de l'énergie physique et de l'énergie spirituelle. Le premier était également appelé chakra yang, tandis que le second portait le nom de chakra yin. Comme leur nom l'indique, ces deux puissances s'attirent et s'opposent. Chez toute personne normalement constituée, l'énergie physique et l'énergie spirituelle étaient présentes en quantité égales. Toutefois, Minato scinda le chakra du Kyubi pour séparer le yin du yang, ne scellant que ce dernier dans le corps de Naruto. De ce fait, le yondaime offrit une quantité d'énergie physique phénoménale à son fils, lui permettant ainsi de guérir de façon beaucoup plus rapide qu'un humain normal. De la même façon, le nouveau-né possédait désormais une endurance hors du commun, ainsi qu'un système immunitaire absolu. De plus, en ne scellant pas le chakra yin dans le corps de Naruto, Minato isola le démon renard de son hôte. De fait, le fils du yondaime grandirait sans se faire influencer par les pensées sournoises du Kyubi. Seul le jeune Namikaze pourra se présenter spirituellement au démon, la réciproque n'étant pas vrai, puisque ledit démon ne possédait plus d'énergie spirituelle.

Cette nuit-là, Konohagakure no sato pleura les victimes de la _catastrophe naturelle_ qu'était le Kyubi. Parmi elles figuraient les noms de Namikaze Minato, ainsi que de Uzumaki Kushina. Pour Naruto, cette nuit fut le début d'un long cauchemar. La cause ? Une suite d'erreurs qui n'avaient pas été, ou n'avaient pu être, corrigé à temps. La première: Kushina avait gardé _secret_ sa grossesse. En dehors d'un infime nombre de personnes, personne ne savait de qui l'enfant était le fils. La seconde: le sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, ne revendiqua pas Naruto comme étant le fils de son successeur. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, car Minato avait émit le souhait que sa progéniture puisse vivre une vie normale, et non comme étant l'enfant d'un Hokage. Ce qui conduisait inévitablement à la troisième erreur: le fait que le Kyubi avait été scellé dans Naruto n'ait pas été conservé confidentiel. Résultat ? Pour la plus grande partie des villageois, et des shinobis, Naruto était un orphelin de parents inconnus et réincarnation du démon renard. Le sandaime tenta bien de résoudre le problème à sa racine, en révélant les origines du jeune martyr. Malheureusement, les doyens du conseil, Mitokado Homura et Utatane Koharu, avec le soutien de Shimura Danzo, décidèrent que ce ne serait pas bénéfique pour le village. Le yondaime était un héros de Konoha: l'opinion publique ne supporterait pas l'idée qu'il ait pu sceller le Kyubi dans le corps de son fils. D'autant que personne ne savait qu'il allait être papa, en dehors de ses proches. Ainsi, Hiruzen fut obligé d'observer, impuissant, les villageois étiqueter Naruto comme Démon, avec un ''D'' majuscule. Fuit comme la peste, le pauvre bébé ne dû sa survie qu'aux ordres du sandaime de prendre soin de lui. Que ce fut à l'hôpital, ou plus tard, à l'orphelinat, le petit blond était considéré comme une calamité.

En désespoir de cause, Hiruzen tenta un ultime tour de force: Il nomma Naruto du nom de sa mère. Si la ressemblance de plus en plus flagrante entre lui et le yondaime ne suffisait pas à révéler sa filiation, le vieil homme espérait que les esprits les plus raisonnables feraient le rapprochement entre Uzumaki Naruto et Uzumaki Kushina. De même, il publia un ordre de non-divulgation sur le sujet du Kyubi: Les personnes au courant du lien entre le jinchuriki et le démon avaient interdiction formelle de dévoiler l'information. Ainsi, les nouvelles générations ne connaitraient pas le fardeau porté par Naruto. Là s'arrêtait malheureusement l'aide que pouvait fournir Hiruzen à cet enfant. Les doyens du conseils avaient été clairs: Naruto étant publiquement considéré comme un démon, le sandaime ne pouvait se permettre de le surprotéger. Konohagakure no sato avait besoin de faire confiance en un leader, et ce n'était pas compatible avec la protection de Naruto.

Hiruzen ordonna toutefois à un Anbu en qui il avait toute confiance de surveiller le jeune Uzumaki. S'il ne pouvait officiellement rien pour Naruto, il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser sans défense. Minato était une personne adulée par les villageois et sa mort avait été mise sur le dos de son fils caché. Certains d'entre eux, qui étaient presque des extrémistes religieux à la gloire du Kiiroi Senko, n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à un innocent. De même, pour les autres villages, le Kyubi était un objet de convoitises. Pour cette raison, laisser Naruto livré à lui-même n'aurait pas été très proche d'un meurtre...

La vie ne fut pas rose pour Naruto. A son premier anniversaire, qui correspondait également à celui de la mort du yondaime, quelqu'un tenta de l'empoisonner à l'orphelinat. Ce fut la ''maladresse'' du personnel qui lui sauva la vie. La personne en charge de l'Uzumaki, considérant comme trop copieux pour un meurtrier, le déjeuner de Naruto, donna son repas à un autre enfant, ne lui fournissant en échange qu'un vieux morceau de pain rassis et de l'eau. Le malheureux qui reçut la nourriture manqua de mourir. Une rumeur apparut alors, disant que Naruto l'avait maudit.

A son second et troisième anniversaire, le jeune Uzumaki fut pratiquement battu à mort par la _secte à la gloire du yondaime_. Même les doyens du conseil ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser un enfant, aussi ''démoniaque'' fut-il, se faire frapper à mort à l'intérieur du village. Ce fut donc réticent qu'ils acceptèrent de laisser Hiruzen prendre des contres-mesures. Plusieurs villageois furent ainsi emprisonnés. Mais l'opinion publique était redoutable: une immense manifestation obligea le sandaime à les relâcher sans condition. Les preuves comme quoi il s'agissait des mêmes personnes qui avaient tenté d'empoisonner Naruto à son premier anniversaire n'y changèrent rien. Mais le petit Uzumaki commençait à se rendre compte de quelque chose. Son instinct lui avait fait remarquer que chaque dix octobre, il lui arrivait un malheur. Ses ennuis le reste de l'année étaient négligeable en comparaison.

Ce fut ainsi que le jour de son quatrième anniversaire, Naruto quitta le village. Il en avait conclu que s'il n'était pas en sécurité à l'intérieur de Konoha, il le serait peut-être à l'extérieur. Malheureusement pour lui, un membre de la secte à la gloire du yondaime le vit sortir malgré l'heure matinale. Rapidement, un groupe de villageois se forma et ensemble, ils suivirent Naruto à travers la foret. Grâce à son instinct, le jinchuriki se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était traqué. En dépit de son jeune âge, il était très endurant (Kyubi-power). Mais malgré ça, il fut rapidement attrapé par les sectaires. Ligoté et bâillonné pour ne pas alerté un éventuel passant, l'Uzumaki fut pendu à un arbre par les pieds, la tête en bas. Durant les quinze heures qui suivirent, Naruto fut frappé avec application, à la manière d'un punching-ball, incapable de faire autre chose que de pousser des plaintes étouffées par le tissu qu'il avait dans la bouche. Ses os craquèrent à plusieurs reprises, ses bras et ses jambes avaient été brisés en plusieurs endroits. Lentement, Naruto sentit un engourdissement pénétrer son corps et la douleur cesser. Malgré ça, les sectaires continuèrent de frapper alors que les gémissements du blondinet se turent, ne laissant place qu'à un silence lugubre. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, ils finirent par s'en aller, lassés de frapper sans rencontrer de résistance.

Le lendemain, l'orphelinat annonça une joyeuse nouvelle au sandaime, du moins selon eux: le démon de Konoha n'avait pas été vu depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Hiruzen sentit la panique l'envahir. La veille, c'était le dix octobre, le jour le plus sombre imaginable pour Naruto. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver durant une journée entière. En plus, l'Anbu chargé de sa surveillance avait été assigné à une mission prioritaire pour une durée de trois jour. Hiruzen ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance aux autres pour leur confier la protection du fils de son défunt successeur. Il avait estimé que le blondinet pourrait survivre soixante-douze heures sans être surveillé. Erreur fatale ! A présent, la plupart des équipes de genins et de chuunin, ainsi que les Anbus sans mission reçurent la tache de retrouver Uzumaki Naruto dans les plus brefs délais.

Malgré les effectifs déployés, personne ne découvrit rien durant les six heures qui suivirent. C'était un Anbu récemment promu qui le trouva et le ramena à Konohagakure no sato. Toutefois, il ne l'emmena pas au sandaime, comme les ordres l'indiquaient, mais directement à l'hôpital. Hiruzen fut mis au courant rapidement, surtout à cause des murmures de protestation omniprésents dans le village lorsque Naruto avait été ramené. Se rendant là ou était l'Uzumaki, il le vit allongé dans un lit, inconscient. Son corps était intégralement recouvert de bandages, ou de plâtre selon les endroits. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un médecin entra dans la chambre en maudissant le ciel de devoir s'occuper de _ce_ patient. Avisant le sandaime, il s'inclina brusquement.

Le médecin: Hokage-sama !

Hiruzen: Comment va-t-il ?

Le médecin, d'un air résigné: C'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu. La plupart de ses os ont été fracturé en plusieurs points. Toutes les blessures datent d'hier. Pourtant, lorsqu'il a été emmené, la plupart étaient guéries. Seuls les os brisés témoignent de ce qu'il a vécu. N'importe qui subissant le même traitement en serait mort. C'est vraiment un monstre.

Hiruzen, avec autorité: Surveillez vos paroles. Uzumaki Naruto est un membre de ce village, et, de ce fait, sous ma responsabilité. Je ne tolérerais aucune insulte à son égard.

Le médecin, contrit: Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas être impoli. Mais c'est la vérité. Sa vitalité et sa résistance physique sont monstrueuses. Aucun humain ne pourrait, ni ne devrait être capable de survivre à un tel traitement.

Hiruzen: Mais va-t-il s'en sortir ?

Le médecin, prudent: Oui... D'une certaine manière...

Hiruzen, énervé: Comment, ça d'une certaine manière ? Soyez plus précis.

Le médecin, avec un pas de recul: Justement, je ne peux pas. Même si son endurance et sa capacité de régénération sont hors du commun, certaines lésions semblent ne pas guérir.

Hiruzen, subitement inquiet: Comment ça ?

Le médecin, de plus en plus prudent: Sa colonne vertébrale a subi une lésion cervicale, située juste au dessus de la première vertèbre thoracique.

Hiruzen, tétanisé: Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Le médecin, fataliste: Cela signifie que littéralement, il ne pourra plus jamais être sur pied. Uzumaki Naruto souffre désormais tétraplégie complète...

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois !

La prochaine fois, l'histoire commencera...


	2. Cruelle réalité

Eh bien, voilà le premier chapitre de Burakumin.

Après un prologue dramatique, il est temps de confronter Naruto à la réalité. Quelle sera sa réaction ?

Je vous laisserais découvrir tout ça dans un instant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Cruelle réalité..._**

Hiruzen était au chevet de Naruto depuis soixante-douze heures. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Trois jours depuis qu'il avait cessé de remplir ses fonctions de Hokage. Trois jours qu'il se rongeait les sangs pour savoir comment annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Naruto. Car depuis qu'il avait été admis à l''hôpital, le blondinet n'avait pas ouvert les yeux une seule seconde. Pourtant, ses signes vitaux étaient stables. Le médecin affirmait qu'il s'agissait là d'un mécanisme d'autodéfense. L'Uzumaki avait subi un tel choc émotionnel lors de son agression qu'il s'était inconsciemment créé une coquille autour de son esprit. Pour être plus clair, il s'était plongé de lui même dans le coma. Son corps était totalement guéri, à présent, si l'on exceptait un petit détail. Désormais, tout dépendait de Naruto: il pouvait se réveiller dans une heure comme dans un an. Ou peut-être jamais. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Hiruzen n'était pas certain que ce fut une bonne chose pour le petit blond de se réveiller. Ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il se réveillerait, le sandaime ne le souhaiterait à personne, et encore moins à un enfant de quatre ans. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était l'homme le plus fort du village, mais il avait été incapable de protéger un simple enfant de la cruauté des siens.

Hiruzen entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Sans doute un médecin, une fois de plus, venu pour lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'on lui dise qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre. Levant un regard fatigué vers le nouveau-venu, le vieil hokage observa avec stupéfaction l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Vêtu d'un kimono noir par-dessus un autre, blanc, il se tenait debout appuyé sur une canne, qu'il tenait à deux mains. Sur son menton, une petite cicatrice en forme de croix était présente, vestige d'une autre époque. Visiblement d'un âge proche de celui du sandaime, l'homme observait la chambre d'hôpital, les yeux plissés mais néanmoins perçants. Ses cheveux noirs étaient désordonnés, comme si le nouvel arrivant ne se souciait pas de son apparence, ce qui était peut-être effectivement le cas. Hiruzen le reconnut sans mal: Shimura Danzo, leader d'une section ANBU indépendante nommé _Ne_, la Racine. Le sandaime était méfiant concernant sa présence.

Hiruzen, suspicieux: Danzo.

Danzo, indifférent: Hiruzen.

Et après sa courte salutation, il se contenta d'observer fixement le sandaime. Enfin, peut-être était-ce plus juste de dire que son regard portait dans la direction du Hokage, car ses yeux plissés pouvaient aussi bien regarder d'un coté comme de l'autre sans que cela ne se vit le moins du monde. L'attente du réveil de Naruto ayant épuisé la patience de Hiruzen, celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur à un quelconque jeu de politique.

Hiruzen, acerbe: Que veux-tu encore à Naruto, Danzo ?

Danzo, souriant sombrement: Que vas-tu imaginer, mon cher Hiruzen ? Je ne suis certainement pas là pour le Kyubi. Il n'est plus bon à rien par ta faute.

Hiruzen, énervé: Je t'interdis de parler de Naruto de cette façon. Ce n'est pas un objet.

Danzo, faussement offensé: Cela n'a jamais été mon intention de le considérer comme tel. En revanche, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce qui lui est arrivé aurait pu être évité.

Hiruzen, acide: Hors de question de confier Naruto aux _Ne. _Tu lui ruinerais son enfance. Et je ne tolère pas toutes tes actions, rappelle-t-en.

Danzo, mielleux: Ah oui ? Il est vrai qu'en refusant de me confier le Kyubi, tu lui as rendu l'existence tellement plus simple. Après tout, entre un shinobi en pleine possession de ses moyens et un enfant tétraplégique, je me demande lequel des deux a la vie la plus enviable ? Si tu avais accepté mes conditions, il y a quatre ans, tout aurait été différent. Mes _Ne_ l'auraient surveillé jusqu'à ses six ans, moment ou je l'aurais recruté. Ainsi, il aurait été _vraiment _protégé.

Hiruzen ne répliqua pas, incapable de parler. D'une façon ou d'une autre, et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, Danzo avait raison. Le chef de la Ne disposait des moyens de protéger ses hommes, ce qui aurait inclus Naruto, puisque le Shimura n'était pas soumis à l'interdiction du conseil, ou plutôt de ses doyens. Mais l'entêtement du sandaime avait provoqué plus ou moins directement l'état du blondinet. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il craignait d'admettre. Pire, il avait peur de l'admettre, car c'était la preuve de son échec en tant que Hokage. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées.

Hiruzen, lassé par la conversation: Si tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de Naruto, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Danzo, après un soupir: Tu es têtu ! Je t'ai dit que dans son état actuel, il n'est plus bon à quoi que ce soit. Bref, passons. Si je suis venu, c'est à la demande du conseil. Il s'inquiète, tu sais ? Depuis que le Kyubi est dans cet état, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Les doyens ont même émis la pensée de te remettre à la retraite pour élire un godaime hokage.

Hiruzen, ricanant: Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'étais pas sur leur liste.

Danzo, la mâchoire crispée et ignorant difficilement la pique: Je te préfère toi, en tant que Hokage, plutôt qu'un idiot quelconque en qui je n'aurais aucune confiance.

Hiruzen, moqueur: Sentimental ?

Danzo, reniflant: Surement pas, mais je tiens au bien du village. Ton comportement récent ces trois derniers jours le met en danger par égoïsme. Alors reprends-toi, ou même si cela ne me plait pas, je cesserais de m'opposer à l'élection d'un nouvel Hokage.

Hiruzen, amusé: Est-ce un ultimatum ?

Danzo: Tout à fait.

Hiruzen, légèrement rasséréné: Inutile de t'inquiéter, je vais reprendre mon poste immédiatement. Après quoi, je pense que je vais dormir un peu.

Danzo, hochant la tête: Je vais prévenir le conseil. Fais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas te parjurer.

Après quoi, Danzo quitta l'hôpital. Hiruzen poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le Shimura et lui étaient de vieux amis, qui avaient fini par choisir des voies différentes. Lorsque le Hiruzen avait été désigné Hokage par le nidaime, plusieurs décennies plus tôt, son acolyte avait mis en place de façon semi-clandestine une branche ANBU nommé Ne. Comme son nom l'indiquait, Danzo, en tant que leader, utilisait ses hommes pour faire prospérer dans l'ombre la grandeur de Konohagakure no sato, telles les racines d'un arbre, c'est à dire dissimulé. Officiellement, la Ne n'existait pas. Aucun papier, aucun rapport ne portait la mention de cette organisation interne. Seul le conseil et le Hokage connaissaient son existence. Danzo, pour sa part, ne rendait des comptes qu'à eux, même s'il se montrait très vague quand il parlait de ses agissements. Hiruzen savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas de connaître la vérité, aussi laissait-il volontairement Danzo libre d'agir à sa guise. Namikaze Minato, son défunt successeur, avait durant une période pensé à dissoudre la Ne, à cause de certaines actions à la légitimité douteuse, mais était mort avant d'avoir pu l'accomplir. Pour sa part, le sandaime ne se sentait pas capable de porter seul le fardeau que représentait la protection du village. Aussi n'était-il que trop content de laisser Danzo s'occuper des taches les plus ingrates, malgré ses affirmations constantes du contraire.

Se levant difficilement, Hiruzen se décida finalement à quitter l'hôpital, non sans avoir d'abord fait promettre à tout le personnel de le prévenir sitôt l'Uzumaki réveillé. Par mesure de sécurité, il laissa une fois de plus un Anbu dédié cette fois exclusivement à la protection du blondinet. Après quoi, il se rendit à son bureau en se promettant une chose: il ne fumerait jamais plus tant qu'il était en présence de Naruto. C'était une façon pour lui de ne jamais oublier le mal qu'il avait laisser faire par sa passivité. Il tenait à ce que plus jamais, cela ne se reproduise.

* * *

Naruto n'avait pas froid. Il était habillé comme à l'accoutumé, de vêtements orange vif terriblement visible, les seuls qu'on acceptait de lui donner à l'orphelinat, et que personne d'autre ne voulait. Depuis quelque temps, le blondinet se demandait si on ne lui avait pas réservé ces habits pour qu'il lui soit impossible de se fondre dans la masse. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit à part lui porter autant de orange. Comme si le fait d'avoir les cheveux dorés ne suffisaient pas à le rendre horriblement visible, lui qui ne demandait que l'anonymat.

Naruto n'était pas mouillé. Pourtant, ses pieds étaient plongés dans l'eau jusqu'au dessus des mollets. Sur les murs et le plafond, le blondinet pouvait voir dans la semi-obscurité du lieu une infinité de tuyaux, agencés dans une plomberie complexe. Tous fuyaient, laissant couler à l'occasion une goutte d'eau sur le sol, déjà inondé. Si par hasard l'une d'elles lui tombait dessus, elle roulait sur ses vêtements et tombait à terre, diluée dans le liquide incolore, sans le mouiller le moins du monde. Mais, étrangement, cela ne perturbait pas le blondinet.

Naruto n'avait pas conscience du temps qui passait. Il restait là, immobile. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger. Pourtant parfois, sans aucune raison, il faisait un pas en avant, en arrière ou sur les cotés. Ses mouvements étaient aléatoires. Son regard était vide de toute expression, de tout sentiment, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment présent. Il ne comptait même pas les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol inondé.

Naruto n'était pas seul. Le blondinet était présentement debout dans un long couloir. En dehors de lui, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Pourtant, depuis les profondeurs les plus sombres de cet étrange endroit, il était possible d'entendre une respiration. Celle-ci était rauque et profonde, mais également étouffée, comme distante. Mais dans l'état second dans lequel se trouvait le petit Uzumaki, il était fort possible qu'il ne s'en fut pas rendu compte. Était-ce le cas ?

Le temps passait, inlassable. Parfois, Naruto avait comme un éclair de vie qui traversait son corps, l'animant un bref instant, avant disparaître. Le reste du temps, il se tenait juste là, immobile. Il n'était pas perdu dans ses pensées, non. Sa tête était entièrement vide. Cela aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment, si un rugissement n'avait pas brusquement retentit à travers tout le couloir, provoquant un écho qui se répéta plusieurs fois et sembla durer une éternité. Ce bref son, qui n'avait rien d'humain ou d'animal, fit sursauter Naruto, qui sembla enfin revenir à la réalité. Prenant enfin pleinement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il fut alors pris d'un brusque accès de panique. Ou était-il ? Cet endroit lui était étrangement familier, sans qu'il en comprit la raison, et dégageait une sorte de nostalgie empreinte de tristesse et de haine. Le blondinet sembla alors prendre conscience de la respiration qu'il entendait dans les ténèbres. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il partit dans la direction opposée. Le clapotement de ses pas au contact de l'eau résonnait lugubrement, dans ce couloir sans fin. Lentement, bien que le décor ne changea pas, la lumière se fit de plus en plus vive. Sa panique s'estompa quelque peu.

Naruto, continuant de courir: _''J'ai peur ! Je ne sais pas ou je suis, mais je veux sortir de cet endroit...''_

Comme réagissant à ses pensées, le couloir s'illumina brutalement d'une lueur blanche aveuglante. Le corps de Naruto lui sembla subitement plus lourd. Ouvrant les yeux au prix d'un effort de volonté considérable, le blondinet vit un plafond blanc devant lui. Plus de tuyau, ni d'eau. Et d'après sa courte observation, le petit Uzumaki avait déduit qu'il était allongé sur le dos. Il ne se rappelait pas être tombé. Pivotant difficilement la tête sur le coté, il remarqua les barreaux blancs, ainsi que le matelas sur lequel il était. Il lui fut alors évident qu'il était à l'hôpital. Mais... Et ce couloir pleins de tuyaux partout ? Réfléchissant, Naruto commença à remarquer que sa perception de la réalité y était différente. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que c'était la manifestation de son esprit. Cette conclusion ne lui plut pas. Il y faisait beaucoup trop sombre et humide à son goût. Et l'atmosphère y était... Oppressante ! Oui, c'était le mot. Le blondinet n'était pas sur de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise dans son propre esprit. Il émit l'hypothèse, pour se rassurer, que c'était parce qu'il avait été inconscient, après la raclée qu'il s'était pris.

Un bip régulier lui fit lever les yeux. Cela provenait d'un appareil qui mesurait son rythme cardiaque. Le bip accéléra un court moment, avant de reprendre un rythme plus mesuré. Peu de temps après, une infirmière, sans doute alertée par les fluctuations enregistrées et transmises jusqu'à son bureau, entra en vitesse. Voyant deux yeux bleus se poser sur elle, elle poussa un cri de panique et s'enfuit en courant. Naruto esquissa un faible sourire. Il faisait crier les gens de peur, à présent. C'était nouveau. Jusque là, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des hurlements de haines, ou de colère. Le blondinet tenta de se redresser, sans succès. Avisant un compte-goutte, il en déduisit que c'était un effet secondaire d'un quelconque médicaments.

Regardant par l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, Naruto vit que le soleil était couché. Peut-être devrait-il l'imiter. Mais il ne voulait pas. Au contraire, il se sentait étrangement alerte, comme s'il s'était réveillé d'un long somme. Et l'hôpital ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses lieux préféré au village. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'enfuir en courant, mais en était incapable. Il aurait pu appelé quelqu'un à l'aide, mais vu l'heure, et le comportement des gens à son égard, il préféra s'en abstenir. Il resta donc allongé, véritable pile humaine qu'il était, à attendre que quelqu'un se décidât à venir le voir, ce qui pouvait prendre longtemps. Pourtant, à peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua discrètement à la porte.

Naruto, amusé par cette attention: Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le sandaime.

Naruto, souriant à pleine dents: Jiji-sama !

Hiruzen, souriant légèrement et visiblement soulagé: Naruto. Je craignais que tu ne te réveilles jamais.

Naruto, ne comprenant pas: Comment ça ?

Hiruzen, la mine sombre: Après ton passage à tabac, tu es resté dans le coma pendant plus de deux semaines. Les médecins affirmaient que tu pouvais ne jamais te réveiller. _''Et une part d'eux espérait sans doute que ce soit le cas.''_

Naruto, rayonnant: Bah, tu me connais, jiji-sama. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et je suis d'aplomb. Bon, là c'était une nuit de quatorze jours, mais au moins, ça explique pourquoi j'ai autant envie de bouger.

Hiruzen, sentant que l'heure de la révélation approchait: Écoute, Naruto...

Naruto, lui coupant involontairement la parole et souriant: Au fait, jiji-sama, je ne sais pas quel médicament vous avez utilisé pour me faire tenir tranquille cette fois, mais il est super efficace. Je n'arrive pas du tout à bouger mes bras ni mes jambes. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que ça s'arrête, alors si tu pouvais demander aux médecins de cesser le traitement pour que je puisse rentrer, ça me serait d'un grand secours.

Hiruzen, comme poignardé au cœur par la bonne humeur du blond: A ce sujet... Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit pas possible. Ton état actuel n'est pas dû à un médicament.

Naruto, réfléchissant: J'ai été drogué ?

Hiruzen, sentant sa conviction s'ébranler: Ce n'est pas ça non plus, Naruto.

Naruto, cessant de sourire: Qu'est-ce que c'est dans ce cas ? Quel est le problème ?

Hiruzen se retint de pousser un soupir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il tenta d'imaginer différents scénarios pour lui expliquer. Mais, comme depuis deux semaines, il ne trouva rien. Décidant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre plus de temps pour répondre, il finit par se décider.

Hiruzen, avec lenteur: Alors voilà... Naruto, lorsque tu t'es fait agresser, ta moelle épinière a été touché. Tu souffres désormais d'une tétraplégie complète.

Naruto, ne comprenant pas les termes utilisé: Ce qui veut dire ?

Hiruzen, après s'être mordillé la lèvre inférieure pour chercher les mots justes: Cela signifie qu'en dehors de ta tête, tu n'es plus capable de bouger ton corps par toi-même.

Naruto, mortifié: Et... Dans combien de temps serais-je guéri ?

Hiruzen, avec fatalité et le visage sombre: Jamais.

Inutile de lui préciser qu'il n'existait aucun traitement, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il serait déjà sur pied. Hiruzen attendit avec angoisse une réaction de la part du blondinet. Il se contentait de contempler le plafond, le regard vide. Sa respiration n'avait pas varié et on rythme cardiaque ne s'était pas emballé. Il semblait ne pas réagir à la nouvelle. Pour le sandaime, c'était presque pire que de se faire hurler dessus. Finalement, le vieil homme entendit Naruto déglutir.

Naruto, fermant les yeux: Jiji-sama, je veux être seul, s'il te plait.

Hiruzen, peiné mais compréhensif: Naruto...

Naruto, tournant brusquement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux: VA-T-EN !

Les yeux de Naruto étaient désormais rouge vif, et leur pupille, fendue verticalement. Hiruzen n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître ce regard. C'était celui du Kyubi. Les pulsations cardiaques de Naruto s'envolèrent, les bips résonnèrent à une vitesse effrénée dans la chambre. Le sandaime comprit soudain son erreur. Cette révélation l'avait affecté. Beaucoup. Il avait juste voulu être seul au moment de craquer. Et Hiruzen n'avait pas été capable de lire ces signes. Ne désirant pas aggraver la situation, il se leva et quitta la pièce, sans souhaiter une bonne nuit au blondinet. Ça n'aurait pas seulement été inutile, ça aurait été impoli, presque vulgaire. Pour Naruto, il s'agissait probablement de la pire nuit de sa vie. Lorsque la porte se referma, le petit Uzumaki ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne sanglota pas, allant jusqu'à se mordre la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang pour ne pas entendre le son de sa propre voix. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses pleurs, pas alors qu'il était au plus mal.

La nuit passa ainsi. Au petit matin, les larmes de Naruto s'étaient taries, ses joues avaient séché, comme le sang qui avait coulé le long de son menton. Il n'y avait même pas la moindre trace de plaies sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elles avaient déjà disparues, comme toujours. Un médecin entra vers dix heures dans sa chambre avec une évidente réticence. Il apportait un fauteuil roulant avec lui. Naruto comprit aussitôt pourquoi l'homme ne voulait pas être là. Il devait installer le blondinet dans l'engin, ce qui signifiait _toucher_ le démon. En dehors de ses agresseurs, presque personne n'avait le courage, ou la folie d'après l'opinion publique, d'entrer en contact direct avec lui. L'Uzumaki posa son regard sur le médecin, qui frissonna. Pourtant, ses yeux avaient repris une couleur azur, et ses pupilles étaient rondes. L'homme hésita longuement, puis, après s'y être repris à plusieurs fois, finit par installer Naruto dans le fauteuil roulant. Le blondinet retint un ricanement mauvais. Pour avancer, il allait devoir faire rouler les roues. Et de ce simple geste de la main, il en était désormais incapable. Condamner à dépendre des autres. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais aspiré à autre chose qu'à disparaître, il était servit. Même les vêtements orange ne semblaient pas aussi voyants que ce fauteuil. Pour lui, c'était comme avoir une cible accrochée autour du cou qui annonçait: ''Je suis sans défense ! Venez tentez votre chance de m'achever !''

C'était vraiment déplaisant. Penser qu'il devait dépendre de ce village qu'il haïssait pour vivre. Non, pour survivre. Une seconde ! Qu'il haïssait ? Depuis quand ? Après seulement quelques minutes de réflexion, Naruto découvrit qu'il éprouvait une rancune tenace envers Konohagakure no sato. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine, mais c'était tout aussi fort. Elle était enfouie au plus profond de lui, en partie à cause du fait que le sandaime était comme un grand-père pour lui, mais elle était belle et bien présente. Tandis que le médecin sanglait le blondinet au fauteuil pour l'empêcher de tomber, pas que cela l'aurait dérangé mais il aurait du le remettre ensuite sur le fauteuil ce qui signifiait le toucher _encore_, ce dernier songeait à ce qu'il allait devenir à présent. A vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune idée. Quelle genre de vie pouvait bien avoir un... Quoi déjà ? Tétar... Téra... Ah oui ! Tétrapanique, à moins que ce ne fut autre chose... Enfin bref, Naruto n'avait qu'une seule ambition dans la vie: être indépendant. Le destin avait décidément un sens de l'humour sacrément tordu, pour lui imposer l'exact opposé.

Lorsqu'enfin il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Naruto remarqua qu'il avait été reconduit à l'orphelinat. Visiblement, l'hôpital ne voulait pas s'embarrasser de l'Uzumaki plus que nécessaire. Cela tombait bien, car c'était réciproque. Le médecin s'en alla après avoir expliqué comment s'occuper d'un tétraplégique. Voilà, c'était le mot que Naruto cherchait plus tôt: tétraplégique ! La gérante de l'hôpital lui jeta un regard hostile avant de s'en aller en lui tournant le dos. Le blondinet soupira, car sa vie venait de sensiblement se compliquer. Personne ne voulait de lui et lui même ne voulait de l'aide de personne. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, le village et lui allaient être obligés de mettre leurs sentiments de coté pour trouver un terrain d'entente. Avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde d'un coté comme de l'autre.

Personne ne s'occupa de Naruto de la journée, excepté lors des repas. Même durant ce bref moment de torture, l'interaction entre l'Uzumaki et celui, ou celle, qui le nourrissait se résumait au strict minimum. Ce qui était déjà trop selon le personnel de l'orphelinat. Le pire fut lorsqu'il du aller se coucher. La directrice de l'hôpital débattit longuement avec le personnel pour savoir s'il devait dormir dans son fauteuil, ou s'il fallait tirer au sort celui qui l'allongerait dans son lit. Lorsque ''Hokage-sama'' fut prononcé dans la conversation, ce fut la seconde option qui fut choisit. Personne ne voulait d'ennuis avec le sandaime. Selon eux, le démon de Konoha n'en valait pas la peine. Bien sur, cela avait été dit hors de porté des oreilles de Naruto et des autres enfants, mais l'ouïe du blondinet s'était amplifiée depuis son réveil, si bien qu'il comprit le plus gros de la conversation.

La personne désignée pour coucher l'Uzumaki jeta un regard noir à ce dernier avant de l'installer le plus vite possible dans son lit, comme si un contact prolongé allait le maudire, ou quelque chose comme ça. Naruto ne se gêna pas pour fixer intensément son assistant personnel, à tel point que s'il avait pu, il se serait sauvé en hurlant de peur. Ce n'était pas affiché sur le visage de l'homme, toujours hostile, mais le blondinet le savait, le _sentait_. Chaque action transpirait la peur et l'Uzumaki se surprit à apprécier de provoquer une telle émotion à ses opposants. C'était peut-être malsain de penser ainsi, mais c'était l'un des derniers réconforts qu'il pouvait avoir.

Et soudainement, ce fut comme une révélation ! Naruto sut ce qu'il ferait désormais. Le village de Konohagakure no sato lui avait pourrit la vie pendant quatre ans. Le blondinet décida de faire exactement la même chose. Eux ne supportaient pas sa présence, alors il la leur imposerait. Ils ne voulaient pas l'entendre, alors ils n'entendront que lui. Ils le considéraient comme un démon, alors il agirait comme tel...

* * *

Cela faisait un mois depuis que Naruto était sortit du coma, mais pour lui, chaque jour semblait durer un an. Lui qui était autrefois légèrement hyperactif, il était désormais d'un calme olympien. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le perturber. De toute façon, personne à l'orphelinat n'aurait prit un tel risque. Certes, à première vue, le blondinet semblait inoffensif, et physiquement il l'était, mais au cours de ce seul mois, il avait appris à user d'un autre talent, bien plus redoutable. Incapable de bouger par lui-même, il avait rapidement compensé son manque de physique par un mental redoutable. Sa langue était désormais plus acérée qu'une lame de rasoir. Le personnel de l'orphelinat n'osait plus lui faire de reproche, ni même le regarder de travers, de peur d'être brisé. Car par ses seules paroles, Naruto était parvenu à faire démissionner plus de cinq personnes.

La directrice de l'orphelinat s'était plusieurs fois plainte à l'hokage, mais malgré tout, celui-ci n'avait rien voulut entendre. Pire, il avait donné l'ordre de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque, aux bains publiques ou à l'endroit de son choix, s'il venait à le réclamer. Et le blondinet prenait un malin plaisir à les emmener promener n'importe ou dans le village. Toutefois, il y avait un endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. C'était le seul lieu ou le personnel de l'orphelinat savait qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Il s'agissait de la bibliothèque. Naruto considérait cet endroit comme sacré, si bien qu'il ne troublait jamais la tranquillité qui y régnait. Aussi longtemps qu'on lui tournait les pages des livres qu'il lisait, il se montrait satisfait. Généralement, après avoir cultivé son esprit, il restait calme pour le reste de la journée.

Un autre lieu qu'il appréciait était un petit restaurant sans prétention, situé au cœur de Konohagakure no sato. Il s'agissait d'un stand de ramens tenu par un vieil homme, Ichiraku Teuchi et sa fille Ichiraku Ayame. En dehors du seul fait de manger les ramens qu'on lui servait, Naruto appréciait que les propriétaires ne fussent pas hostiles avec lui. Ayame était une jeune femme qui poussait sa gentillesse jusqu'à s'occuper elle-même de l'Uzumaki lorsqu'il se présentait à son restaurant. Le blondinet appréciait cette petite attention, d'autant plus qu'elle était de bonne compagnie et ne se gênait pas pour parler franchement. Naruto se sentait apaisé, loin des mauvaises vibrations de l'orphelinat. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, le blondinet devait tôt ou tard rentrer ce coucher.

Ce jour là, Naruto était assis sur son fauteuil roulant, qui était lui-même placé dans le jardin de l'orphelinat. Cette fois-ci, le blondinet se contentait d'apprécier la sensation du vent sur son visage. Un craquement retentit derrière lui. La mâchoire de Naruto se crispa. Ce n'était pas un orphelin, ni même un membre du personnel. Incapable de se retourner de lui-même, il se résolut à poser une question qu'il détestait, car elle prouvait sa faiblesse.

Naruto, méfiant: Qui est là ?

Inconnu: ...

Naruto, passablement énervé: Montre-toi, je sais que tu es là.

Inconnu: Nya !

Un chat marron apparut alors dans le champ de vision de Naruto. A son oreille droite était accroché un nœud papillon rouge. Tous deux se regardèrent avec méfiance. Le blondinet sentait que le petit animal appréciait relativement peu les présences humaines. À l'inverse, le chat dû sentir que l'Uzumaki ne lui ferait rien, car ils se détendirent. Le poil marron du chat diminua de volume, tandis que Naruto ferma les yeux. S'il n'y avait pas de menace, il pouvait reprendre tranquillement son bain de soleil.

Le chat: Nya !

Naruto, ouvrant les yeux: Tiens, neko-san. Je ne t'ai pas sentit t'installer sur mes genoux. _''Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne sens plus rien...''_

Le chat, roulé en boule et baillant: Nyaaaaa !

Naruto, souriant: Tu as raison. Je ferais bien une petite sieste, moi aussi.

Le chat, confortablement installé sur Naruto, se mit à ronronner. Le sourire du blondinet s'élargit, tandis qu'il ferma les yeux à nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant le calme qui régnait. Puis, brusquement, Neko-san bondit sur ses pattes en feulant, avant de tenter de fuir à toute vitesse. Il fut malheureusement rattrapé en pleine action par deux garçons et une fille, d'une douzaine d'années.

Garçon 1, parlant à son oreillette: On l'a attrapé !

Garçon 2, parlant à son oreillette: Oui, je confirme. Il s'agit bien de Tora-chan. Son nœud à l'oreille l'atteste.

Fille, à ses deux compagnons: Bon, je vous laisse le porter. Il est absolument hors de question que je touche à cette boule de poils.

Garçon 2, griffé au sang: Oh si, tu vas prendre ce chat de malheur ! J'en ai marre de me faire hacher menu par cette horreur sur patte. C'est déjà la sixième fois qu'on fait cette mission et tu ne l'as jamais touché. Donc, soit tu le prend, soit tu touches pas ta part pour cette mission.

Fille, râlant: Bon, c'est bon. Je le prends, mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. D'ailleurs, on a un peu trop pris l'habitude de faire cette mission. On devrait en dire un mot à notre sensei.

Garçon 1, approuvant: Tout à fait d'accord.

Fille, jetant un regard à Naruto: Ceci dit, depuis le temps qu'on a cette mission, c'est la première fois que je vois Tora s'approcher autant d'un humain.

Garçon 2, suivant le regard de son équipière: Ah, il paraît que cet enfant est un cas à part. Selon ce que j'ai entendu des adultes, il serait l'incarnation du démon, ou un truc comme ça. J'y crois pas vraiment, mais s'il est capable d'approcher impunément un monstre comme Tora, il doit posséder une certaine animalité.

Les trois enfants s'en allèrent en traînant le chat avec eux, sous le regard perçant de Naruto. La conversation avait révélé certaines informations intéressantes. La première, c'était qu'ils étaient des shinobis. Les mentions de paye et de sensei révélaient cet état de fait. Le blondinet avait lu à la bibliothèque que les moins gradés, les genins, se déplaçaient par trios de deux garçons et d'une fille. Les trois étaient sous la responsabilité d'un ninja plus expérimenté, de rang juunin, le fameux sensei. Naruto avait également compris que le chat se nommait Tora. L'utilisation du suffixe chan indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Apparemment, Tora-chan semblait être le sujet d'une mission récurrente. Ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était le fait qu'il était le seul à être approché sans crainte par ce chat. Pas que cela lui déplut. Il était juste surpris, car d'ordinaire, on cherchait plutôt à l'éviter. Poussant un soupir, il tenta de reprendre le cours de son activité, sans grand succès.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Hiruzen fumait sa pipe. La journée avait été relativement calme. Les missions s'étaient déroulées en douceur. Le sandaime regardait à présent son pire ennemi droit dans les yeux, pour ainsi dire. Celui-ci restait immobile et provocateur. Sa seule présence incommodait le vieil homme, mais il faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas le montrer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire face dans l'immédiat, car c'était toujours un combat de longue haleine et il n'en sortait jamais vainqueur. Hiruzen détourna finalement son regard de la montagne de paperasse qui le narguait de par sa hauteur lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hiruzen: Entrez !

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une équipe de genins ainsi que leur sensei. Les trois enfants avaient le visage et les mains griffés. Quelques brindilles et feuilles mortes parsemaient leur chevelure. A l'inverse, le juunin était des plus présentable.

Juunin, d'un ton nonchalant: Mission accomplie ! Tora-chan a été rendue à sa maîtresse en pleine forme.

Hiruzen, souriant: Bien. Au vu de l'heure, je ne vous confierais pas d'autres missions. Revenez demain matin, pour en recevoir...

A ce moment là, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une dame de bonne corpulence. Vêtue d'un kimono de haute couture, elle portait une bague ornée d'une pierre précieuse différente à chaque doigt. En bref, tout chez elle indiquait la noblesse de son rang. Elle semblait paniquée.

Femme, affolée: Au secours ! Tora-chan s'est enfuie. Il faut la retrouver au plus vite !

Hiruzen, retenant un éclat de rire: Allons, madame Shijimi, vous savez qu'à cette heure de la journée, nous n'acceptions plus de demandes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès demain, je mettrais une équipe de genins à sa recherche, avec le tarif habituel. _''Il faut dire que ce chat s'enfuit presque une fois par jour. Je devrais peut-être envisager de créer un abonnement spécial pour ce genre de cas de figure...''_

Madame Shijimi, guère rassurée: Mais Tora-chan est si fragile... Il risque de lui arriver malheur si on ne la retrouve pas rapidement.

Les genins, ironiques: _''Fragile ? Ce chat ? Il est plus résistant que nous. Il n'a rien à envier aux shinobis question vitesse et esquive...''_

Hiruzen, apaisant: Allons, allons. Toutes les entrées de Konoha sont fermées, à cette heure-ci. Tora-chan ne pourra pas quitter le village avant demain matin. Il ne lui arrivera rien, soyez sans crainte.

Madame Shijimi, sceptique: Si vous le dites... Je serais de retour demain matin à la première heure.

Hiruzen, amusé: _''Je n'en doute pas. C'est ce que vous faites chaque fois.''_

Madame Shijimi finit par s'en aller, laissant les trois genins, le juunin et le Hokage entre eux. Le sandaime eut un sourire qui fit frissonner les enfants.

Hiruzen, le regard brillant: Je disais donc, demain matin, vous aurez comme première mission de retrouver Tora-chan.

Garçon 1, s'énervant: Ah non ! On a passé trois heures à lui courir après aujourd'hui. Si on avait pas croisé l'autre blondinet, on y serait encore à l'heure actuelle.

Hiruzen, fronçant les sourcils: quel blondinet ?

Garçon 2: Celui qui est en fauteuil roulant, à l'orphelinat.

Hiruzen, surpris: Naruto ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Garçon 1: Pas grand chose en fait. On ne l'a pas vu bouger une seule fois...

Hiruzen, sombrement: _''Logique, il ne peut pas.''_

Fille, coupant la parole à son coéquipier: En fait, Tora s'est installé de son plein gré sur ses genoux. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse remarquer par le chat, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Si les deux ne s'étaient pas croisés, on serait encore en train de courir après cette boule de poils.

Hiruzen, pensif: _'' Ça me donne une idée...''_ Bon, je suppose que je peux donner la mission de Tora-chan à une autre équipe de genins. Ils s'en feront une joie...

Les genins, ironiques: _''Oui, certainement !''_

Hiruzen: Ce sera tout, vous pouvez disposer.

Le juunin et ses genins: Haï, hokage-sama !

Aussitôt, le bureau se vida, ne laissant que le sandaime assis à sa place. Le vieil homme était plongé dans ses pensées. Tirant sur sa pipe, il réfléchissait à la portée que pouvait avoir certains points de la conversation qu'il venait de terminer. Comme à son habitude, Tora s'était enfuie, laissant à l'hokage le soin d'organiser une mission de recherche. Mais, pour la première fois, le chat avait sympathisé avec un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel: Uzumaki Naruto, rien que ça. Hiruzen ne savat pas comment le blondinet s'y était pris, mais cela lui avait permis d'établir une relation entre les deux. Tous deux fuyaient le village: l'un physiquement, l'autre mentalement. Ainsi, le sandaime se dit qu'il devait être possible de régler ces deux problèmes de façon similaire. Pour Tora, il s'agissait d'une mission de recherche. Pour Naruto, l'idée fonctionnait de la même manière. De rang D, une équipe de genins aurait pour objectif de s'occuper du blondinet pendant une journée. L'idée avait un triple avantage. Le premier: l'Uzumaki ne serait plus jamais seul. Le second, le village apprendrait à le connaître, ce qui devrait réduire l'animosité entre eux. Le troisième: Le personnel de l'orphelinat cessera enfin de se plaindre.

Hiruzen hocha la tête. C'était décidé, il mettrait dès le lendemain une mission classée rang D, et dont l'objectif sera de s'occuper de Naruto pendant une journée. Tout se passerait bien. Pourtant, le sandaime ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Et... C'est... Tout !

Je n'ai rien à dire de plus pour le moment.

Une rewiew ?


	3. Sombre entité

Un chapitre de plus à ajouter à ma liste...

Je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin. Sarutobi Hiruzen était fier de lui. Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, le sandaime semblait obtenir une victoire sur la paperasse. C'était une victoire factice, bien sur, car dès le lendemain, elle serait de retour en force. Toutefois, cela lui remontait le moral de découvrir qu'il pouvait arriver au terme de cette tache en apparence interminable. Validant un énième rapport, il se permit une courte pause pour fumer sa pipe. Peu de temps après, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Au vu des tapements affolés, la personne semblait paniquée, ou énervée.

Hiruzen, soupirant: Entrez !

Le sandaime inspira une bouffée de sa pipe, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Un juunin pénétra dans le bureau. Comme Hiruzen le pensait, le nouveau-venu était fou-furieux. C'était d'ailleurs à tel point qu'il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Lorsque son souffle se stabilisa enfin, il semblait encore plus énervé.

Juunin, furieux: Hokage-sama, c'en est trop. Il n'est pas question que mon équipe reçoive cette mission une fois de plus.

Hiruzen, tempérant: Que se passe-t-il ? Quel est le problème ?

Juunin: C'est la mission Uzumaki.

Hiruzen, soupirant: Oh, encore...

Juunin: Encore quoi ?

Hiruzen, dépité: La mission Uzumaki commence à poser de sérieux problèmes, semble-t-il. Que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci ?

Juunin: Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas tout compris. Je sais juste qu'un de mes genins à discuté avec l'Uzumaki pendant quelques secondes, alors que j'avais le dos tourné. J'ai retrouvé mon élève hagard et complètement perdu.

Hiruzen, soupirant une nouvelle fois: Pas de changement. A chaque fois, le sensei s'absente ou est distrait et à chaque fois, un genin se retrouve dans cet état. On ne sait pas pourquoi, ni comment, seulement qu'Uzumaki Naruto peut être impliqué.

Juunin, inquiet: Et les genins, que deviennent-ils ? Au bout de combien de temps s'en remettent-ils ?

Hiruzen, la mine triste: Très longtemps. Sur la quinzaine d'équipes ayant fait la mission, soit sur les quarante-cinq genins, sept sont encore en convalescence et trois autres ont cessé d'être shinobi.

Juunin, sceptique: Comment un enfant de quatre ans peut-il provoquer tant de dégâts ? Tétraplégique qui plus est.

Hiruzen, malheureux: Je ne sais pas...

C'était la vérité. Hiruzen n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prenait Naruto, mais il ne doutait pas que ce fut sa faute. Et cela l'attristait de devoir l'avouer. La mission Uzumaki, comme elle se faisait désormais appeler, était à l'origine une mission de rang D. Mais suite à l'état dépressif des genins ayant effectuées cette mission, celle-ci avait finit par passer rang C, tant la santé mentale des shinobis semblait affectée. Et effectivement, comment un enfant de quatre ans pouvait-il provoquer tant de dégâts ?

Hiruzen, désirant apaiser les tensions: Très bien, votre équipe ne recevra plus la mission Uzumaki. Par contre, elle devra s'occuper de Tora.

Juunin, acquiesçant: Tout ce que vous voudrez pour ne pas retourner à l'orphelinat. S'ils y retourne, ils vont être brisés.

C'était le seul avantage de la mission Uzumaki. Après cette dernière, les juunins suppliaient presque pour que leur équipe reçoive celle de Tora. Mais en dehors de ça, il restait le problème de Naruto. Bientôt, plus personne ne voudrait prendre cette mission. Seuls les shinobis en disgrâce ou sanctionnés la prendraient. Au moins cela serait-il une punition exemplaire. Comment le gérer ? Congédiant le juunin, Hiruzen soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait plus la tête à faire de la paperasse, alors autant tenter de trouver une solution, mais il ne trouvait rien. C'est alors que quelqu'un toqua une fois de plus à la porte. C'était un tapement sourd, lent et parfaitement mesuré. Typique d'un shinobi.

Hiruzen, las: Entrez !

Aussitôt, un homme arriva, que le sandaime reconnut de suite. Il venait de revenir de mission, après s'être évadé de la salle des tortures d'Iwagakure no sato. La plus grande partie de son corps, incluant son crâne, une partie de son visage et ses mains, était recouvert de bandages. Il semblait plus mort que vivant, seule la force de sa volonté semblait le tenir debout. Malgré ça, il se tenait parfaitement droit. C'était une vision impressionnante à voir. Le hokage devint en convenir, toutefois il se demanda la raison de sa présence.

Hiruzen, soupirant: Tu devrais encore être en convalescence à l'hôpital et ça m'étonnerait que le personnel t'ai laissé sortir.

Homme, souriant: En effet, ils ne sont pas au courant. Mais c'est dans ma nature: je suis incapable de rester allongé à ne rien faire.

Hiruzen, amusé: C'est le cas de la plupart des shinobis. Mais je dois avouer que tu es un cas extrême. Alors, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Homme, toujours souriant: J'aimerais recevoir une mission.

Hiruzen, plissant les yeux: Je connais ta volonté, Ibiki, mais je doute que tu sois en mesure d'effectuer une mission à la hauteur de tes talents.

Ibiki, amusé: C'est vrai. Je pensais m'occuper d'une certaine mission à problème. De rang C.

Hiruzen, surpris: Tu me parles de la mission Uzumaki, n'est-ce pas ?

Ibiki, approuvant: En effet. Si je suis incapable de m'occuper de la torture de mes patients, je peux encore tenter de désamorcer ce petit conflit.

Hiruzen, souriant ironiquement: Un juunin spécialisé tel que toi accepterait de t'occuper d'une simple mission de rang C ?

Ibiki, le plus sérieusement du monde: Parfaitement. En réalité, je suis plutôt intéressé par son comportement. A quatre ans, la seule présence de l'Uzumaki suffit à rendre mal-à-l'aise la plupart des gens. En l'observant, je pense pouvoir améliorer mes propres compétences concernant la pression mentale.

Hiruzen, reprenant son sérieux: Tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

Ibiki, songeur: Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais s'il est possible de faire quelque chose, je pense pouvoir y arriver.

Hiruzen, après méditation: Hmm... Oui, je pense pouvoir te laisser la mission Uzumaki. Rappelle-toi seulement qu'il s'agit d'un enfant de quatre ans. Ne va pas le brusquer.

Ibiki, souriant: Je devrais pouvoir m'en souvenir.

Hiruzen: Bien, dans ce cas je laisse officiellement la mission Uzumaki à tes soins.

Ibiki, s'inclinant, ce qui lui provoqua des frissons de douleur mais aucune réaction de sa part: Haï, hokage-sama !

Se relevant, Ibiki quitta le bureau. Le sandaime se sentait brusquement soulagé d'un grand poids. Morino Ibiki était certes du genre sadique, mais il était aussi et surtout un expert dans les relations humaines. Si quelqu'un pouvait effectivement faire quelque chose pour Naruto, c'était bien lui.

Depuis sa chambre, Naruto entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte de l'orphelinat. Il était plutôt rare que ce fut des visiteurs ou des futurs parents. Soupirant, le blondinet songea que ce devait être pour lui. Encore ! Il y avait un peu plus de trois mois, le hokage avait mit une mission à son nom, dans le but de s'occuper de lui. Comme il s'y était attendu, cette annonce avait énormément soulagé le personnel de l'orphelinat. Toutefois, cela ennuyait Naruto plus qu'autre chose. Il n'était déjà pas libre de ses mouvements, mais la présences d'inconnus dans son intimité ne le laissait pas non plus libre de ses pensées. Souvent, lorsque l'un des genins censé s'occuper de lui disait une chose de déplacée, l'Uzumaki disait quelques mots, de simples vérités, qui pouvaient briser un esprit.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, puis se referma, mais Naruto n'y fit pas attention. Bientôt, l'équipe s'approcherait de lui et commencerait à faire ce qu'il font si bien, pas grand chose. Ils resteront là à attendre un quelconque mouvement de sa part, chose qui n'arriverait pas. Regardant par la fenêtre, comme chaque jour, il observait le ciel. Cet océan azur était la seule chose de ce monde qui pouvait se comparer à ses yeux. D'une immense pureté, mais lointain et indifférent, il pouvait également révéler une fureur sans borne. Le ciel était comme le regard de Naruto, il pouvait vous foudroyer si l'envie l'en prenait. Les pupilles du blondinet avaient commencé à changer, subtilement. Au lieu d'être rondes, elles avaient commencé à se déformer, s'affinant lentement. Pas tout à fait celles d'un félin, mais plus totalement celles d'un homme... Et encore moins celle d'un garçon de quatre ans.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque Naruto remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. D'ordinaire, l'équipe de shinobis se présentaient à lui. Mais là rien. Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, il le sentait et entendait sa respiration. Lente, mesurée, calme, le nouveau-venu semblait à l'aise. Plutôt inattendu. Tant qu'il se comporterait ainsi, Naruto ne lui reprocherait rien.

…, calme: Uzumaki Naruto ?

Naruto, neutre: Et vous êtes ?

…, amusé: Je me nomme Morino Ibiki.

Naruto, indifférent: connais pas.

Ibiki, éclatant de rire: Encore heureux. D'ordinaire, on cherche plutôt à éviter ma compagnie.

Naruto, se permettant un léger sourire: Comme ça on est deux.

Ibiki, de bonne humeur: Je suppose... Alors, la vue est belle ?

Naruto, neutre: Plus ou moins. J'ai appris à l'apprécier, puisque j'ai rarement l'occasion d'observer d'autres paysages.

Ibiki: Tu ne sors jamais de cette chambre ?

Naruto, haussant les sourcils à défaut de pouvoir hausser les épaules: Si parfois. Surtout pour aller manger ou pour méditer. La falaise des hokages est un bon endroit pour ça.

Ibiki, songeur: Je suppose que oui. On peut y voir la totalité du village. Les villageois ressemblent à des fourmis, vu de là haut.

Naruto, avec scepticisme et raideur: Des fourmis rouges, dans ce cas. Des nuisibles qui s'attaquent à tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux.

Ibiki, intéressé par ce point de vue: Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant certain qu'il y a au moins quelques personnes qui ne correspondent pas à cette description.

Naruto, admettant cette affirmation: Oui, il y a bien deux ou trois personnes de ma connaissance qui ne sont pas aussi déments que les autres. Mais ça s'arrête justement à ce nombre: deux ou trois. Sur plusieurs centaines de milliers d'habitants. Si peu.

Ibiki, sombrement: Tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Naruto, ce que tu as vu d'eux n'est que leur mauvais coté. Il y a aussi du bon en eux.

Naruto, encore plus sombre: Ce n'est pas leur bon coté qui est en cause. Moi, je ne leur ait jamais vu autre chose que le mauvais. J'ai cherché longtemps la raison de leur haine, sans jamais la trouver. Ils ont détruit ma vie, brisé mon existence, et j'ignore la réponse à cette simple question: pourquoi ? Qu'ais-je pu faire pour mériter ça ?

Ibiki, neutre: C'est pour ça que tu te venges sur les genins qui font leur travail ?

Naruto, acerbe: Je n'ai fait que leur parler, leur dire des vérités qu'ils ignoraient. Je leur ai fait ce que j'aurais voulu qu'on me fasse, qu'on me dise la vérité. Juste ça. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ils ne l'ont pas supporté.

Ibiki, songeur: les genins sont rarement très résistants mentalement. Mais de là à manquer de les briser mentalement, tu es très doué.

Naruto, fermant les yeux: Je n'ai pas voulu le faire. Ça s'est produit tout seul.

Ibiki, d'une voix amusée: Akumu no genin !

Naruto, rouvrant les yeux: Pardon ?

Ibiki, d'une voix joueuse: C'est ainsi que ceux que les équipes ayant eu à faire à toi te nomme: akumu no genin. Autrement dit, le cauchemar des genins. Tu les effraies par ta seule présence. Tu as une espèce de charisme qui rend mal à l'aise ceux que tu n'apprécies pas.

Naruto, indifférent: Je suppose que c'est tant mieux. Ainsi, on me laisse tranquille.

Ibiki soupira, avant de se décider à regarder l'enfant en face à face. Il avait espéré que ne pas voir son interlocuteur rendrait Naruto mal à l'aise, mais cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Le blondinet aurait aussi bien pu s'adresser à la chambre elle-même. Il lui restait toutefois une dernière carte à jouer. Et cette carte était recouverte de bandages. Le regard du Morino croisa celui de l'Uzumaki et il comprit soudainement comment il réussissait à apeurer ses interlocuteurs. Quelles pupilles effrayantes ! Les yeux de Naruto étaient naturellement hypnotiques. Ce dernier, de son coté, était mi-amusé mi-surpris par l'apparence de son interlocuteur.

Naruto: Vous avez joué dans un film d'horreur, récemment ?

Ibiki, esquissant un sourire: Très drôle. Mais dis-moi, aimerais-tu de nouvelles perspectives ? Ces quatre murs ne te lassent pas, à la longue ?

Naruto, indifférent: Pas vraiment. De toutes façons, je ne peux rien faire par moi-même.

Ibiki, las: Certes. Mais d'ici quelques années, tu pourrais faire un très bon interrogateur. J'ai vu l'état des genins à qui tu as parlé, lorsque j'ai été admis à l'hôpital. Tu es capable de produire une très forte pression mentale.

Naruto, acide: Ce n'est pas mon trip de briser ceux à qui je parle. Ça arrive parfois, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas faire carrière dans ce domaine.

Ibiki, mystérieux: Pas encore...

Naruto ferma les yeux sans répondre. Son interlocuteur lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises. Le sandaime n'aimerait pas. C'était la seule personne qu'il appréciait sans la moindre réserve. Ce type, Morino Ibiki, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un curieux désireux de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Mais comment pouvait-il l'expliquer, alors qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. C'était comme une voix intérieure, ou plutôt une pulsion qui lui intimait de parler à chaque fois. Les mots venaient d'eux-mêmes, naturellement.

Ibiki, pour sa part, était plutôt satisfait de sa mission, bien qu'il restât des zones d'ombres. Naruto était parfaitement maître de lui. Rien ne parvenait à l'ébranler, mais c'était son expérience qui en était la cause. Il s'était fait frapper à tel point que n'importe qui d'autre en serait mort. Lui-même en était sortit tétraplégique. Mais cela lui avait forgé un caractère fort, indestructible. Malheureusement, cela avait également détruit la confiance qu'il avait dans la population de Konohagakure no sato. Il ne se refermait pas sur lui même, il n'était juste plus sur la même longueur d'ondes que le reste du monde. Il survivait grâce à la tolérance du village, qui n'était pas très élevé à son égard, fut dit en passant. Mais surtout, Ibiki était impressionné par cette volonté, très semblable à la sienne, qu'il retrouvait dans cet enfant. Un jour, il pourrait faire un bon élément de sa section interrogatoire, malgré, ou plutôt à cause de, son handicap.

Plus important encore, Ibiki comprenait maintenant la raison de la lobotomie des genins. C'était un désir inconscient du blondinet, probablement celui de rester seul. Il n'avait plus confiance qu'en un nombre limité de personnes et il considérait les autres comme des ennemis potentiels. Si l'un d'eux avait, de près ou de loin, un comportement agressif à son égard, Naruto le brisait mentalement, avec plus ou moins de violence en fonction de l'agressivité de la cible. C'était un mécanisme d'autodéfense.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, Ibiki décida de s'en aller. Il devait aller faire son rapport concernant le cas Uzumaki Naruto. Le verdict, inoffensif à la condition de le laisser tranquille. Le sandaime allait devoir faire une croix sur son désir de voir le blondinet sociable. Toutefois, il serait peut-être intéressant de laisser les genins s'occuper de Naruto en vue de les préparer aux examens chuunin. Ce serait une présélection des plus efficaces...

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, enfin presque. Telles étaient les pensées de Naruto après plus de deux semaines sans visite d'une équipe de genin. Il se sentait mieux de ne pas devoir supporter une bande de pré-adolescents insatisfaits de leur sort. Le personnel de l'orphelinat, pour sa part, avait été dépité. Toutefois, le blondinet n'était pas un monstre. Il avait fait un marché avec une femme légèrement plus courageuse que les autres: il lui offrait l'immunité, en échange de quoi elle lui servirait de chauffeur et l'emmenait ou il voulait et surtout quand il le voulait. Ce qui incluait en pleine nuit s'il le désirait, car il lui arrivait parfois, et sans aucune raison, d'être pris d'une crise de panique dans son lit. Mais c'était plutôt rare. Ainsi donc, elle était la seule à jamais avoir vu les faiblesses de Naruto lorsqu'elles se présentaient. Ses douleurs fantômes aussi, bien que ce fut encore plus rare. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il était dans cet état, à vrai dire. Malgré elle, la femme commença à ressentir une certaine affection pour le blondinet. Il n'était pas de si désagréable compagnie lorsqu'il le voulait bien.

Ce jour-là, tard dans la soirée, l'Uzumaki avait émis le désir de diner à Ichiraku ramens. La femme l'y emmena donc. Toutefois, ils n'atteignirent jamais le restaurant. Un groupe d'hommes encagoulés les interpela, ou plutôt les agressa. S'ils n'avaient aucun signe distinctif, le blondinet les reconnut comme étant ceux l'ayant rendu tétraplégique. La foutue secte à la gloire du yondaime. Naruto sentit une haine inexplicable le saisir. Oui, c'était eux qu'il haïssait par dessus tout, d'une véritable haine, pure et dure. Et ils étaient là, devant lui. Ironie suprême, alors qu'il était enfin conscient de sa haine contre eux, il était incapable de s'en soulager. Sa tétraplégique l'en empêchait, cruelle destinée.

Il regarda donc, impuissant, le groupe d'hommes l'emmener, tandis que la femme observait impuissante. A elle, ils ne lui firent pas de mal, après tout, ce n'était pas elle le démon. Non, leur cible, c'était Naruto. Ils trainèrent donc le fauteuil sur lequel était attaché le blondinet. Ironie supplémentaire, les attaches de sécurité de l'Uzumaki étaient désormais ses entraves, pas que sans elles il aurait pu s'enfuir, remarque...

Naruto dût donc regarder, impuissant, ce qui risquait fort d'être ses derniers instants. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Le groupe d'hommes riait aux éclats devant la prise qu'ils avaient effectué. L'Uzumaki n'en était pas certain, mais il lui a semblé les entendre dire qu'ils allaient en finir rapidement. Il y avait une histoire d'eau, mais il n'y avait pas d'étangs ou de lacs à Konoha. Alors comment comptaient-ils s'y prendre ? La réponse était toute simple, mais il fallut que Naruto le voit de ses yeux pour qu'il comprenne. Les hommes partirent dans un rire goguenard avant de détacher les sangles du fauteuil et de laisser le blondinet tomber dans le trou. Un puits. Un simple puits. L'idéal pour laisser couler un corps immobile comme un tétraplégique par exemple.

La chute sembla sans fin. L'air sifflait autour de Naruto. Lorsqu'enfin le bruit d'impact signala à Naruto qu'il était entré en contact avec l'eau, il ne ressentit ni douleur, ni même une sensation de froid. Juste un vague frisson et il n'était même pas certain que ce fut réel. Le liquide incolore pénétra dans la bouche du blondinet qui la recracha une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Naruto flottait, mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Petit à petit, son corps s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs obscures de cet endroit lugubre. D'une certaine façon, ce lieu lui en rappelait un autre encore plus sombre...

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le dos, flottant paresseusement dans une trentaine de centimètres d'eau. Par réflexe, il voulut se passer la main sur la figure. C'était stupide, car étant tétraplégique son bras ne réagirait pas. Pourtant, il réagit. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa joue, ce qui le fit sursauter. Que se passait-il au juste ? Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Naruto était debout. Il tenait seul sur ses jambes, sans support ni soutien. Un vrai miracle. Puis, regardant autour de lui, l'Uzumaki reconnut les lieux. La plomberie qui fuyait, le sol inondé, le couloir sombre, la respiration sourde... Pas de doute, il était dans son esprit. Toujours aussi accueillant, à ce qu'il voyait.

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Enfin, à part une fois, il n'y était jamais entré, pour ainsi dire. Le souffle résonnant à travers les couloirs se fit plus saccadé. Un hurlement retentit brusquement, sans crier gare. La dernière fois, en entendant ce hurlement inhumain, Naruto avait fuit la queue entre les jambes. Aujourd'hui, en revanche, il était énervé et avait de la rage a évacuer. Le sang battant sur ses tempes, Naruto se rendit en direction du hurlement. Il arriva bientôt dans une grande salle dont l'un des murs avait été remplacé par une immense grille à barreaux renforcés. Deux yeux rouges luisant à la pupilles fendue observèrent le blondinet approcher. Un nouveau hurlement de rage retentit, ce qui exaspéra l'Uzumaki. Il aurait du être effrayé de découvrir une entité dans son subconscient, au lieu de quoi il était juste énervé.

Naruto, sur les nerfs: C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel. On ne peut plus mourir en paix, maintenant ?

…, d'une voix rauque: **Sale morveux. Approche donc de mes crocs, que je goutte à ton sang.**

Naruto, peu amène: Ce serait avec plaisir, mais vois-tu, quoi que tu sois, je suis chez moi. Ce qui fait que tu es toi-aussi chez moi. Donc tu la fermes et tu me laisses crever en paix. Je l'aurais pas volé. De toute façon, la moitié du village tente de me tuer, tandis que l'autre approuve. S'ils y arrivent, peut-être me laisseront-ils enfin en paix.

…, hurlant: **Ne te fous pas de moi. Il n'est pas question que tu crèves ici. Si tu crèves, je crève avec toi, et de cela il n'en est pas question.**

Naruto, curieux malgré lui: Au fait, qui es-tu exactement ?

…, grognant: **Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, mais tu me connais sous le nom du Kyubi.**

Naruto, avec scepticisme: _Le_ Kyubi ? Celui qui a attaqué Konoha il y a un peu plus de quatre ans ?

Kyubi, grincheux: **Tu en connais d'autre ?**

Naruto, amusé: Pas vraiment. Mais que fais donc Sa Cruauté dans mon humble esprit ? Elle se tape l'incruste pour passer le temps ?

Kyubi, avec rage: **Si seulement j'avais réussi à te tuer ce jour là, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Ça aurait été plus simple pour nous deux. Mais ce maudit yondaime et sa femme m'ont scellé dans un morveux qui sert de punching-ball à son village. Dieu que le destin est cruel.**

Naruto, approuvant: C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de dire. Il y aura au moins une personne qui sera d'accord avec moi... Euh, peut-on te considérer comme une personne ?

Kyubi, surpris malgré sa colère: **Les mots que je prononce ne t'affectent pas ? Comment peux-tu rester si stoïque en sachant qui je suis et ce que j'ai voulu te faire ?**

Naruto, soupirant: Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça faire la paix avec soi-même. Je suis sur le point de mourir et franchement, je n'ai pas envie que ça se fasse dans les hurlements.

Kyubi, rugissant: **Espèce de sale morveux ! Tu n'as pas le droit de crever comme ça. Je ne te laisserais pas faire**.

Naruto, souriant: Dans ce cas, vas-y ! Fais quelque chose.

Kyubi, se figeant: **Tu me laisses le contrôle total sur ton corps, vraiment ?**

Naruto, haussant les épaules: Si ça peut au moins sauver une personne qui ne me hait pas moi en particulier...

Kyubi, soufflant: **Je te hais !**

Naruto, indifférent: Comme tu hais le reste du monde. Je ne suis qu'une cible comme une autre, pas celle désignée par un village comme bouc émissaire.

Kyubi: **C'est discutable si tu continues de parler pour ne rien dire.**

Naruto, sur le ton de la conversation: Alors ? Tu as réussi à quelque chose avec mon corps ?

Kyubi, dépité: **Non...**

Naruto, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps: Pas facile, la tétraplégie, n'est-ce pas ? Dépendre des autres... Je n'ai jamais aimé, mais j'y suis obligé. Et je comprends maintenant que c'est à cause de toi. C'est ta présence dans mon corps qui fait que je suis pour tous le démon de Konoha. J'ai tort ?

Kyubi, les yeux brillant de haine: **Non.**

Naruto, fataliste: Dans ce cas, à quoi bon lutter ? Je vais mourir, c'est un fait avéré. Noyé, qui plus est. Toi qui est un être immortel, tu devrais pouvoir survivre, non ?

Kyubi, hargneux: **C'est plus compliqué que ça. Lorsque mon hôte meurt, je meurs avec lui. Il me faut ensuite un certain temps pour que mon essence se rassemble et que je me reforme sur Terre. Mais dans notre cas à l'heure actuelle, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.**

Naruto, curieux: Pourquoi ?

Kyubi, cognant une patte contre la grille: **Parce que tu es un putain de tétraplégique ! As-tu jamais fait des recherches sur cette maladie ? Quel morveux inutile. Les tétraplégiques voient leur corps se dégrader graduellement à cause du manque d'effort physique. Il faut donc qu'une personne stimule les muscles pour les empêcher de s'atrophier. Mais personne ne l'a fait pour toi, alors pourquoi, selon toi, ton corps est toujours en parfait état ?**

Naruto, haussant les épaules: Je ne sais pas...

Kyubi, avec rage: **Je vais te le dire. Le yondaime m'a scellé en toi, ainsi que mon chakra, mais seulement la partie yang. Je suis comme une réserve illimité d'énergie physique. Or, comme ton corps n'en produit plus, il s'est mit à siphonner mon chakra pour maintenir ton corps en bon état. Tu agis comme un putain de parasite.**

Naruto, haussant un sourcil: Dit celui qui vit dans mon esprit depuis plus de quatre ans sans que je le sache.

Kyubi: **Grrr... Peu importe. Sache juste que la quantité de chakra que ton corps a assimilé a provoqué des effets secondaires. Tu as déjà remarqué tes yeux. Mais ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Ce qui se cache en dessous est bien plus gros.**

Naruto, soupirant: Tu comptes y passer la nuit ou me le dire tout de suite ?

Kyubi, pestant: **Sale morveux ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu vis en symbiose avec moi désormais. Ton corps et ton esprit ont entamé un phénomène de fusion avec le mien. C'est une première dans l'histoire. Jamais un biju et un jinchuriki n'avait eu un tel besoin l'un de l'autre pour en arriver à cette extrémité. Le pire c'est qu'aucun de nous ne l'a décidé.**

Naruto, indifférent: De toutes façons, je vais mourir, alors pour ce que ça peut me faire...

Kyubi, poussant pour la première fois un soupir: **Tu n'as pas remarqué ?**

Naruto: Quoi ?

Kyubi: **Tu n'es plus dans l'eau. Ton corps je veux dire. Quelqu'un l'a sortit du puits. Tu es vivant et moi aussi du coup.**

Naruto, feignant l'enthousiasme: Youpi, je vais pouvoir me faire tabasser à mort.

Kyubi, menaçant: **A cause de cette symbiose, je ne peux certes pas posséder ton corps, ou dévorer ton âme, comme je l'avais tant imaginé lorsque j'ai été scellé en toi, mais je peux te pourrir la vie. Si tu baisses les bras encore une fois, je jure sur l'âme du Rikudo sennin que même si je dois y laisser mes neuf queues, je trouverais le moyen de faire de ta vie un enfer.**

Naruto, reniflant avec dédain: Au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas, le fait que je sois tétraplégique m'empêche de me défendre. Par définition, je ne peux pas faire autre chose que baisser les bras. Sauf si tu as une solution à me proposer, bien sur.

Kyubi, hargneux: **Tu me prends pour ta baby-sitter ou quoi ?**

Naruto, malicieux: Je n'ai pas le droit de baisser les bras, mais je ne peux pas ne pas le faire si tu ne me donnes pas un coup de main.

Kyubi: **Que veux-tu au juste ?**

Naruto, le regard pétillant: Tu es le Kyubi, non ? Tu dois bien posséder quelques secrets qui pourraient m'aider, non, nous aider, à survivre. Si je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner, toi en revanche, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser me débrouiller seul. Si tu veux que je vive, tu devras y mettre du tien.

Kyubi, pétrifié: **Tu oses utiliser la menace contre l'être le plus puissant de ce monde ? Tu as du cran. Soit, j'y réfléchirais. Maintenant, dégage !**

Et sur ce, le Kyubi éjecta Naruto de son esprit...

L'Uzumaki se réveilla dans un soubresaut. Il était allongé sur le dos, ce qui lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu. A coté de lui se tenait un Anbu. Naruto n'était pas certain qu'il fut heureux ou non de se retrouver en compagnie d'un shinobi.

Anbu, neutre: Tu as eu de la chance que je te trouve. Un peu plus et tu te noyais.

Naruto: Amusant. Il me semblait pourtant que vous m'observiez à distance depuis quelques temps. Sur ordre du hokage, je suppose.

Anbu, d'une voix à peine surprise: Tu es plus observateur que ce que je supposais.

Naruto, observant le ciel: Méfiant, surtout. Je dirais même à la limite de la paranoïa.

Anbu: Je te ramène à l'orphelinat. Je pense que c'est préférable pour toi.

Naruto hocha la tête, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Il ne faisait plus attention qu'à une unique chose. Une chose qui n'aurait pas due être possible: son index droit venait de bouger !

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de mené !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Un nouvel espoir

Cela faisait un moment, donc je m'excuse du retard.

J'ai totalement oublié la date.

En tout cas, je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Un nouvel espoir**_

Naruto avait les yeux fermés. Ses sourcils et son front étaient froncés par la concentration. Comme d'ordinaire, il était assit sur son fauteuil roulant, élément faisant désormais partie de lui. Sanglé au niveau des poignets, des jambes, de la ceinture et du torse, il ne risquait pas de tomber, s'il venait à s'endormir. Quoi que, sans elles, il serait tombé au sol même en étant éveillé. C'était le gros inconvénient de la tétraplégie, il ne pouvait plus rien faire seul. Plus exactement, c'était le premier d'une longue liste et l'un des pires. L'Uzumaki, qui n'avait jamais demandé autre chose que son indépendance, avait été condamné huit mois plus tôt à l'exact opposé. Il ne pouvait plus se déplacer seul, ne pouvait pas manger par lui-même et ne pouvait même pas se gratter le nez quand et s'il le voulait. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites, depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé sa tétraplégie. Au début, il l'avait mal prit. Il en avait voulu au monde entier, sans pouvoir rien faire pour changer cela. Et puis, lentement, le temps passant, il avait finalement accepté sa condition. Il s'y était résigné. Il ne l'appréciait pas, mais ne pouvait faire autrement. Pendant un moment, il avait cru devenir fou. Et un jour, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait transférer sa folie à ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas. ''Transférer'' n'était pas le terme exact, décharger serait plus juste... Ses sens, affinés depuis sa tétraplégie, lui faisaient sentir les émotions de son entourage. Lorsque celles-ci se faisaient négatives à son encontre, il déchargeait sa frustration et sa folie sur leur propriétaire. De simples paroles, au début, légères, mais aussi affûtées qu'un kunaï. Cela l'avait aidé à faire la paix avec lui-même. D'une certaine façon, cela lui avait permis de s'accepter.

Et puis il y avait eu cet incident. Un groupuscule adorateur extrémiste et pseudo-religieux, à la gloire du yondaime, qui lui en voulait littéralement à mort, avait tenté de le tuer. Cela n'avait pas été la première fois. Chaque année, ils essayaient de façon plus ou moins discrète. Généralement, il y avait trois ou quatre tentatives par an, le temps de trouver une nouvelle idée. Ces essais étaient plutôt timides, comme s'ils craignaient une quelconque répercussion. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de réelle raison à cela. Le sandaime hokage ne pouvait pas sanctionner quiconque s'en prenait à Naruto. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire, mais les doyens du conseil l'en empêchait, fortement soutenu par l'opinion publique. Alors que pouvaient craindre cette secte ? Leur victime, tout simplement. Ils avaient peur de représailles de sa part. C'était ridicule, car étant tétraplégique, Naruto ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Malgré cela, ils se montraient extrêmement prudent, tout le long de l'année. Oh, ils n'hésitaient pas à l'insulter copieusement, comme tout le monde, lorsque l'occasion s'en présentait. Ils s'assuraient seulement que l'Uzumaki n'était pas dans les environs. La réputation de Naruto affirmant qu'il brisait l'esprit de ceux qui se confrontait à lui n'était plus à faire. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient aussi prudent. Le ''démon'' restait dangereux, même handicapé. En réalité, étrangement, il n'y avait qu'un seul jour dans l'année ou cette peur disparaissait. Le dix octobre. Jour de la naissance de l'Uzumaki, et de mort du yondaime. Ce lien, qui unissait ces deux personnes, était mystique. La secte considérait que ce jour était sacré... Qu'ils étaient immunisés du danger. Comme si ce jour là, la puissance du démon était la plus faible, car symbolisant sa mortalité... Comme si ce jour là, le yondaime, depuis l'au delà, les protégeait de l'influence de l'obscurité... Si seulement ces personnes pouvaient comprendre qu'ils étaient eux-même plongés dans les ténèbres, qu'ils étaient un vecteur de haine. Les dix octobre, ils se sentaient tout puissant, immunisés contre les ''pouvoirs'' de Naruto, et tentaient de l'éliminer directement. Ils ne montraient jamais leur visage, pour le cas ou leur victime survivrait. Ce qu'elle faisait toujours... Mais cette fois, l'Uzumaki avait gardé des séquelles: sa tétraplégie. Cette preuve que le monstre n'était pas invulnérable les avaient enhardi. Ils s'étaient montrés plus sûr d'eux. Ils avaient alors tenté leur chance une nouvelle fois, quatre mois plus tôt. Alors que le blond se ''promenait'' en compagnie d'une personne en qui il avait une certaine confiance, pas totale mais suffisante, il s'était fait kidnappé. Cela n'avait pas prit longtemps, vu qu'il ne pouvait émettre aucune résistance. Et il avait été jeté dans un puits...

Et là, il avait découvert l'impensable. Alors qu'il avait plus ou moins accepté l'idée de mourir, il s'était réfugié dans son esprit. Il y avait fait une rencontre surprenante. Effrayante aurait dû était le terme le plus approprié, mais finalement non. Juste surprenante. Son esprit était habité. Oh, il lui était déjà arrivé de s'y rendre, mais jamais il n'avait rencontré qui que ce fut. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une personne, même si elle avait de la conversation. Ce n'était pas non plus un animal, en dépit de son épaisse fourrure. Et ce n'était certainement pas quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter, même s'il avait décidé d'aider Naruto. Il s'agissait du grand Kyubi no Yoko. Le plus grand, le plus puissant et le plus dangereux des neuf bijus. Et cette entité surpuissante était enfermée dans le corps de l'Uzumaki. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le blond n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Persuadé qu'il avait été de mourir, faire face posément et même faire preuve d'un peu d'arrogance ne lui avait pas posé trop de problèmes. Même après qu'il fut sauvé, Naruto avait continué de parler avec familiarité au démon-renard. À force de le côtoyer, le blondinet avait commencé à comprendre ses émotions. Principalement composé de haine, le Kyubi était toutefois également capable d'autres sentiments, mais tellement refoulés qu'il était impossible de savoir desquels il s'agissait. La seule chose que l'Uzumaki pouvait appréhender, c'était que le renard aux neuf queues appréciait son franc parler. Et... c'était à peu près tout ! A sa manière, Kyubi était d'une immense pureté, dans les ténèbres. L'opposé de ce qu'était Naruto à sa naissance. Tel le ying et le yang... Mais deux forces opposées ne pouvaient qu'être fascinées l'une par l'autre. Chacun cherchant ce qui lui manquait dans son contraire... Dans le but improbable de s'harmoniser. Quand noir et blanc se mélangent, petit à petit, fusionnant pour former des tons de gris. C'était ce qu'était actuellement Naruto. A la frontière entre lumière et ténèbres. Mais ce n'était pas l'influence du démon, car le sceau du yondaime l'en empêchait. C'était de sa propre volonté. Un choix personnel, le seul qu'il pouvait encore faire dans sa condition actuelle...

Kyubi n'était pas bavard, mais, parfois, était prit d'une brusque envie de dialoguer. Bon, ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de sarcasmes, d'insultes et d'autres choses complètement inutile, mais il révélait parfois, très rarement cependant, des informations utiles. Au cours des quatre mois ayant suivi cette première et étrange rencontre, Kyubi avait commencé à réfléchir à un moyen de protéger Naruto. L'Anbu qui s'en chargeait était certes efficace, mais depuis l'incident du puits, les doyens du conseil tentaient de restreindre ses actions. Les deux anciens ne voulaient qu'une chose: voir l'Uzumaki disparaître ou, en tout cas, pouvoir l'oublier. Malgré tout, ils avaient une conscience. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'un enfant souffre, même s'il s'agissait du démon. La secte, au contraire, voulait le voir se faire torturer, avant de finalement mourir. La torture était facile, pour eux... Tuer Naruto, en revanche, était beaucoup plus dur. Briser son corps et réduire ses os en poussière n'avait pas suffit à l'achever. Le noyer ne fonctionnait pas non plus, l'Anbu y veillait désormais. Il n'avait toutefois pas le droit de porter la main sur un civil et était donc obligé d'attendre que les sectaires finissent de martyriser Naruto pour l'emmener se faire soigner, ou alors d'intervenir avant qu'ils ne commencent... Mais la secte devenait de plus en plus hargneuse, car la souffrance physique n'atteignait plus Naruto. Ils cherchaient d'autres moyens de le faire souffrir, sans y parvenir... Revenons à Kyubi. En quatre mois il avait cherché un moyen de permettre au petit blondinet de se défendre par lui-même. D'après les regards qu'il lançait parfois lorsque les deux étaient seuls ensemble, il devait avoir trouvé quelque chose, mais ne disait rien... Pour l'instant du moins. Le démon avait toutefois fait une proposition généreuse, du point de son point de vue, au garçon. Cela s'était passé environ deux mois plus tôt...

_Flash Back:_

_L'esprit de Naruto était calme. Les couloirs, sombres, étaient silencieux, fait inhabituel. Pour cause, Kyubi était tellement excité qu'il en avait retenu sa respiration. Devant sa cage, il observait intensément son hôte, en face de lui, avec une forme d'avidité dans le regard. Naruto, assis en tailleur à la surface de l'eau, se tenait légèrement penché en avant. Les coudes sur les genoux, il semblait surpris._

_Naruto, avec incrédulité:__ Je dois avoir mal entendu... Pourrais-tu me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_Kyubi, avec agacement: __**Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir te le répéter ? La prochaine fois que ces insectes qui osent se qualifier d'humains tentent quelque chose contre toi, je propose de me sacrifier à ta place.**_

_Naruto, sceptique:__ Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Tu es en train de me dire que Sa Cruauté, le grand Kyubi no Yoko, se... laisserait malmener, par de simples humains ?_

_Kyubi, énervé par le sarcasme présent dans la voix de son hôte:__**Parfaitement, ça te pose un problème, morveux ?**_

_Naruto, réfléchissant:__ Je me demande... Je me suis renseigné sur tes actes. S'il y a bien une chose que tu détestes, ce sont les humains. Je ne te vois vraiment pas à la place du martyr._

_Kyubi, grognant:__**Si tu meurs, je meurs. Je suis plus résistant que toi. Ces insectes insignifiant ne pourrait rien me faire.**_

_Naruto, toujours en pleine réflexion:__ Quand bien même... Tu ne me cacherais rien, par hasard ?_

_Kyubi, d'une voix plus grave et caverneuse à cause de la colère:__**Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à un gamin. D'ailleurs, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu me donne ta place, un point c'est tout.**_

_Naruto, levant un sourcil amusé:__ Tu m'ordonnes de te laisser te faire massacrer à ma place ?_

_Kyubi, sur un ton sans réplique:__** Oui !**_

_Naruto, qui répliqua malgré tout:__ Je ne te comprends vraiment pas... A cause de ma tétraplégie, je ne sentirais rien, de toute façon._

_Kyubi:__**...**_

_Naruto, pris d'une illumination:__ Attends une seconde ! Je me doutais bien que c'était louche. À cause de ma tétraplégie, me faire massacrer ne me poserait pas de problème, puisque je ne sens rien en dessous du cou. Cette volonté de prendre ma place cache quelque chose._

_Kyubi:__** ...**_

_Naruto, fixant intensément le renard:__ Alors ?_

_Kyubi:__**...**_

_Naruto défia le démon du regard, cherchant à comprendre l'intention cachée derrière cette si ''généreuse'' proposition. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la présence du Kyubi en lui, il avait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, pour essayer de comprendre les motivations du démon. Il voulait cerner son mode de pensée, pour ne jamais être prit de court. Ce n'était pas facile, car le démon vivait depuis des millénaires, et il excellait dans la ruse et la sournoiserie. Pour créer des bains de sang aussi, cependant..._

_Naruto, comprenant enfin:__ Non..._

_Kyubi,grincheux:__**Quoi ?**_

_Naruto, l'air sombre:__ c'est ça que tu voulais en fait... Tu voulais leur régler leur compte._

_Kyubi, hargneux:__**Ouais ! Ça te pose un problème, peut-être ?**_

_Naruto, encore plus sombre:__ Oui. Un gros..._

_Kyubi, avec incrédulité:__**Quoi ?**_

_Naruto, d'une mauvaise humeur évidente:__ Je t'interdis de les toucher !_

_Kyubi, ne revenant pas de sa surprise:__**Tu les protèges ? Ces parasites indignent de respirer le même air que nous... Tu refuses que je les élimine ?**_

_Naruto, le plus sérieusement du monde:__ Exactement !_

_Kyubi, sur le point de hurler:__**Toi...**_

_Naruto, avec un sourire sadique:__ Ce sont mes proies. C'est à moi de les éliminer..._

_Kyubi, se permettant un rire inquiétant:__**Il semble que tu reprennes enfin goût à la vie.**_

_Naruto, haussant un sourcil:__ Vraiment ? J'aurais plutôt dit que je côtoyais de plus en plus la mort..._

_Kyubi, avec philosophie:__**ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue.**_

_Naruto, soupirant:__ Si tu le dis... Mais pour réaliser mon objectif, il me faut une arme... Quelque chose de redoutable ! Ça donne quoi de ton coté ?_

_Kyubi, avec un rictus songeur:__**Qui sait...**_

_Naruto,les épaules affaissées:__ Ce n'est toujours pas au point, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Kyubi, acquiesçant:__**Pas encore... Et même lorsque ce sera le cas, je ne te confierais cette nouvelle arme que si tu le mérites.**_

_Naruto, indifférent:__ Je m'en doutais..._

_Kyubi, tapant distraitement ses griffes contre le sol:__**Tu es encore trop faible pour que je te confie quelque chose de dangereux, et de toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie.**_

_Naruto, se relevant:__ Mouais... Au fait, tu voulais tuer ces humains, tout à l'heure... Comment aurais-tu fais cela ?_

_Kyubi, plongeant son regard au plus profond de celui de son hôte:__**Je suis un être de pur chakra. Je peux le contrôler indépendamment de mon corps, lorsque j'adopte un forme physique. Et crois-moi, mon chakra est pire qu'un poison pour l'organisme humain.**_

_Naruto, pas plus choqué que cela:__ Hum... Oui. Je suppose que c'est logique._

_Kyubi, agacé:__**Je lui explique à quel point je suis dangereux, et pour unique réaction, il soupire...**_

_Naruto, réfléchissant:__ Oh fait... Que voulais-tu dire par: Ces parasites indignent de respirer le même air que nous ?_

_Pour toute réponse, Kyubi éjecta Naruto de son esprit, l'obligeant à reprendre conscience..._

_Fin du Flash Back !_

Ainsi, Naruto laissait le démon renard trouver un moyen de les protéger tous les deux, car l'Anbu qui le protégeait ne serait pas présent indéfiniment. De son coté, il cherchait quelque chose de totalement différent. Une sensation, pour être précis. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait perdu depuis huit mois: la sensation de son corps en mouvement. Tétraplégique qu'il était, cela n'aurait pas dû être possible. Pourtant, quatre mois plus tôt, il avait vu son index bouger. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé... Probablement. Les yeux toujours fermés, Naruto tentait de se rappeler des circonstances qui avaient accompagné cette découverte. Il avait parlé avec Kyubi pour la première fois, mais cela n'avait pas été le déclencheur, sinon cela se serait reproduit à chaque post-discussion avec le démon. Cela n'avait pas été le cas. On avait tenté de le noyer. Le danger de mort ? Non plus, car il y avait eu d'autres petits incidents depuis, sans déclencher en lui la moindre réaction. Son corps demeurait inerte. Et comme il était incapable de ressentir la moindre sensation sous la base du cou, essayer de retrouver ladite sensation était _légèrement_ difficile... Mais l'Uzumaki ne désespérait pas, car il était persuadé qu'il s'y était mal pris, jusqu'à présent. Il continuait donc d'imaginer des théories, de les tester, pour finalement de passer à une autre lorsqu'il découvrait que ce n'était toujours pas la bonne. Plus d'une vingtaine avaient déjà été mises de coté... Il commençait à manquer d'imagination.

Rouvrant brusquement les yeux, Naruto grogna d'exaspération. Les enfants et le personnel de l'orphelinat se raidirent immédiatement, craignant d'avoir offensé l'Uzumaki d'une quelconque manière. Mais le blond ne se souciait pas d'eux, son regard était perdu dans le vide. Lentement, avec hésitation, chacun commença à reprendre ses activités, le plus discrètement possible. Le tétraplégique releva la tête, promenant ses yeux sur l'herbe du jardin dans lequel il avait été installé. Son regard s'arrêta une seconde sur chaque personne présente, provoquant chez chacun un frisson de peur. La raison de leur effroi: les iris d'un bleu glacé et les pupilles à moitié fendues verticalement de Naruto. Que ce fut les enfants ou les adultes, personne n'aimait voir ces yeux. C'était une peur profonde et primaire, issue de l'instinct de préservation, le même qui dit à la proie de s'enfuir lorsqu'elle se trouvait en face de son chasseur. L'Uzumaki trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'agissait d'un membre du personnel de orphelinat, chargé de s'occuper exclusivement du petit blondinet.

A la base, cette femme s'occupait de tous les enfants, comme le reste des adultes, mais certaines circonstances changèrent cela. Âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, elle avait été la plus courageuse, ou plutôt la moins trouillarde, depuis l'arrivée de Naruto presque cinq ans plus tôt. L'enfant en question avait été un tel sujet à débat, surtout après l'incident l'ayant rendu handicapé, que finalement, le personnel de l'orphelinat décida de jouer à la courte-paille qui devrait s'en occuper. Sept des douze personnes y travaillant avaient dû ''prendre soin'' de lui, une tache relativement peu compliquée, en soi. Le problème avait été que Naruto était parvenu, par de simples mots, à faire démissionner cinq d'entre eux. La quarantenaire avait été la dernière à avoir été tiré au sort. Comme tout le monde, elle se méfiait de l'enfant, en avait même peur, parfois. Mais il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Au contraire, il avait même fait un marché. Il lui avait proposé l'immunité, en échange de quoi elle devrait céder à ses caprices, quels qu'ils fussent. Au début, elle s'était méfiée, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé à redire à ses conditions. Après plusieurs jours de réflexions, elle avait finalement accepté. Ce choix fut la un changement radical dans ses rapports avec le reste du personnel. Ceux-ci commencèrent à dire dans son dos qu'elle avait vendu son âme au démon. La preuve en était qu'il semblait presque bien s'entendre avec elle. A cause de cela, elle n'avait plus été autorisé à s'approcher des autres enfants, de peur qu'ils fussent corrompus... Ridicule, évidemment, mais les craintes superstitieuses étaient tenaces. Ainsi donc, cette femme avait finit par n'avoir à s'occuper que de Naruto. Ce ne fut pas aussi épuisant que ce qu'elle avait d'abord imaginé. L'Uzumaki, en effet, ne la sollicitait que rarement, en dehors des périodes ordinaires de travail. A cela s'ajoutait qu'en plus de son salaire, elle recevait un petit bonus de la part du sandaime hokage lui-même. Autrement dit, elle s'en sortait royalement.

Avisant le signe de tête que lui fit Naruto, elle se leva et s'approcha pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait simplement se coucher. Il était dix-huit heures, il n'avait pas mangé, et il demandait à se coucher... Étrange, mais pas inhabituel de sa part. Elle le reconduisit dans sa chambre, puis, avec l'habileté conféré par l'habitude, elle dessangla le blondinet de son fauteuil roulant et l'allongea sous sur son lit, avant de le recouvrir de ses couvertures et de le border. Après quoi, elle hésita un instant, puis décida que lui souhaiter bonne nuit était légèrement déplacé malgré tout, et s'en alla. Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto se permit un soupir. Sa ''gardienne'' était gentille, mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait peur de lui, malgré tout. C'était le cas de presque tout le monde, à Konohagakure no sato. L'Uzumaki ne blâmait personne toutefois. Aussi longtemps qu'on ne s'en prenait pas physiquement à lui, il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser ces ignares. Surtout en ce moment, car il avait un problème qu'il jugeait plus important. Son envie presque désespérée de retrouver la motricité de son corps l'obsédait. Il n'en dormait presque plus la nuit, se réfugiant dans son esprit pour trouver un semblant de sérénité. Difficile, à propos, d'être parfaitement calme lorsqu'un démon grincheux, arrogant et égocentrique ne cessait de dire, ou hurler, des insanités sitôt que Naruto avait le malheur de poser son regard sur lui. La relation entre l'Uzumaki et le Kyubi était difficile à définir. D'un coté, il y avait la haine du renard, tandis que de l'autre il y avait l'indifférence du blond. Une chose qui étonnait franchement le démon, cependant, était que le jeune garçon n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi l'entité la plus puissante du monde shinobi se trouvait enfermé dans son corps.

Comme tout le monde, l'orphelin avait entendu l'histoire disant que le yondaime avait sacrifié sa vie pour emporter avec lui le Kyubi. Il savait également que c'était faux, comme un certain nombre de shinobis. Le démon lui-même avait admis avoir été scellé dans Naruto. Pourtant, ce dernier ne s'était jamais interrogé sur le pourquoi. Il s'en fichait, tout simplement. Moche, cruel, injuste et partial ! Quatre mots si simples, mais qui définissaient parfaitement la philosophie du monde selon le point de vue de l'Uzumaki. Il ne cherchait pas plus loin. Il faisait avec, pour le moment. Lorsque le moment viendrait, il changerait cela, mais en attendant... Ce que Naruto appréciait lorsqu'il venait dans son esprit, plus que le calme, très relatif, qui y régnait, c'était son autonomie. Il pouvait bouger de lui-même, sans entrave. Et surtout, il était à l'abri du regard de son Anbu attitré. Certes, ce dernier était utile pour éloigner les civils, mais il se montrait très attentif, presque trop, aux actions du blondinet. Et le junchuriki détestait être surveillé dans ce seul but. S'il venait à recouvrer l'utilisation de son corps, l'Anbu le verrait très certainement. Or, Naruto ne voulait pas que le village caché de la feuille le découvre avant qu'il en ait terminé avec certains... désagréments, pour ainsi dire. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve le moyen de la retrouver, cette motricité. Mais quelle action avait provoqué cette réaction ? Quelles circonstances avaient conduit à cet événement ? Il avait analysé de fond en comble son souvenir de ce moment, sans trouver la réponse. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver la réponse, car une personne ordinaire ne pouvait comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé à ce moment là. Mais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, aussi finit-il enfin par comprendre, aux première lueurs de l'aube, après presque quatre mois de recherche. C'était quelque chose qu'un civil, ou qu'un shinobi, ne pouvait concevoir. Une chose que seul un junchuriki particulièrement malchanceux aurait pu _éventuellement_ imaginer. C'était la théorie de Naruto. Sa dernière. Le problème était qu'il ne pourrait pas la tester seul. Il s'approcha de la cage du Kyubi.

Kyubi, grincheux: **Que veux-tu encore, morveux ?**

Naruto, les yeux pétillants: Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Kyubi, se redressant légèrement: **Vérifier quoi ?**

Naruto, avec une excitation difficilement contenue: Quelque chose que tu m'as dit un jour...

Kyubi, approchant un œil des barreaux de la cage:** Je t'écoute, mais si tu me fais perdre mon temps, tu le regretteras !**

Naruto, distraitement: Oui, oui...

Kyubi, avec une certaine exaspération: **Alors ?**

Naruto, rassemblant ses pensées: Et bien... Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as raconté au sujet de ma tétraplégie ? Tu pourrais me le répéter ?

Kyubi, soudainement las: **Oui... A cause de ton ''accident'' ton corps ne produit plus de chakra yang. De ce fait, tu tentes plus ou moins inconsciemment d'équilibrer ton flux de chakra, en aspirant le mien.**

Naruto, réfléchissant toujours: Ce qui n'est possible que parce que tu es une entité de pur chakra yang, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyubi: **Oui.**

Naruto, hésitant: Donc, mon corps ne produit que du chakra yin ?

Kyubi, soudainement timide: **C'est... plus compliqué que cela.**

Naruto, surpris: Comment ça ?

Kyubi, avec réticence: **Cela remonte au jour de ta naissance, et également à celui ou j'ai attaqué Konoha.**

Naruto, souriant légèrement: Je ne t'en aurais pas empêché, personnellement.

Kyubi, continuant: **Bref... Il faut que tu saches qu'avant d'être scellé en toi, j'ai été l'hôte d'une autre personne de Konoha, une femme pour être précis.**

Naruto, se sentant à peine concerné: Vraiment ?

Kyubi, mal à l'aise de devoir en parler: **Oui. J'ai été libéré par un homme du nom de Madara Uchiwa pour détruire Konoha. Oh, je l'aurais fait de toute façon, mais cette enflure m'a mit sous genjutsu pour m'y forcer.**

Naruto, levant un sourcil: Quel rapport avec moi ?

Kyubi, sombrement: **Tu étais présent, au moment de mon extraction du sceau qui me retenait. Logique, puisque cette femme était ta mère.**

Naruto, manquant de s'étouffer: Qu-quoi ?

Kyubi, avec un rictus cruel: **Oui, mon précédent jinchuriki était ta mère. Et elle était en train de te donner naissance au moment ou j'ai été libéré. Tu me suis toujours ?**

Naruto, le regard brusquement assombri: Oui, mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

Kyubi, son rictus s'agrandissant: **J'y viens. A la base, je suis une entité composé de pur chakra yin et yang, en quantité égale. Avec le yin, je forme mon corps et avec le yang, je l'habite. Au moment ou j'ai été libéré du sceau qui me retenait, j'ai utilisé mon énergie spirituelle pour prendre mon apparence, celle d'un renard à neuf queues. Or, tu étais en train de naître au même moment, petit être si faible et si fragile.**

Naruto, une veine battant furieusement à sa tempe: Abrège !

Kyubi, dans un rire sombre: **Soit. Fils d'une jinchuriki, tu étais naturellement doté d'une quantité phénoménale de chakra, ma ''contribution'' a ton existence. Ce flux, stable et calme, chez un être primitif ordinaire, a été perturbé par ma libération. Un bébé est comme une éponge, il absorbe ce qui l'entoure. Or, ce qui t'entourait n'était autre que mon chakra yin qui reformait mon corps. Tu as littéralement baigné dedans lorsque tu es né. Ton chakra, alors déjà quatre fois supérieur à un shinobi de rang juunin, devint brusquement instable.**

Naruto, surpris: Pourquoi ?

Kyubi, ricanant: **Tu as absorbé mon chakra yin, sous sa forme la plus pure. L'équilibre entre ton chakra yin et ton chakra yang a été brisé. Ta quantité d'énergie spirituelle, déjà immense, a encore triplé, alors que ton énergie physique est resté inchangé. Tu es devenu comme une bombe ambulante, car ton chakra aurait put te faire exploser en essayant de se re-stabiliser. Si ton père ne m'avait pas scellé en toi, c'est probablement ce qui serait arrivé.**

Naruto, figé: Mon... père ?

Kyubi, jubilant: **Tu n'avais pas deviné ? C'est le yondaime.**

Naruto, reniflant: En fait, je m'en fiche pas mal de qui sont mes parents. Surtout si ils sont responsable de ma condition.

Kyubi, approbateur: **Bien dit. Les liens familiaux ne conduisent qu'à l'arrogance et à la complaisance. Les clans en sont la preuve vivante.**

Naruto, grognant: Bon, on peut en finir avec cette histoire ?

Kyubi, approuvant d'un hochement de tête: **Tout à fait. Je disais donc qu'en me scellant en toi, le yondaime a rééquilibré ton chakra. Trois fois plus de chakra yin que de yang, ce n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, comparé à ma propre quantité de chakra. Ma présence a stabilisé ton surplus.**

Naruto, soupirant: Ce que tu me dis est intéressant, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce que je t'ai demandé.

Kyubi, conservant difficilement sa patience: **J'y viens. Cet événement aurait pu rester anodin, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'incident qui t'a rendu tétraplégique. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le corps produit du chakra yang, tandis que l'esprit produit du chakra yin. Mais à cause de ton handicap, tu as cessé de produire de l'énergie physique. Ton corps cherche donc à en récupérer en absorbant mon propre chakra yang. Cet état de symbiose entre nous deux a modifié la structure du sceau qui nous lie. Nous représentons deux parties d'un seul être. Toi, tu es le coté physique, et moi le coté spirituel. L'ironie est que je produit l'énergie physique, et toi l'énergie spirituelle. Et comme nos essences ont commencé à fusionner, nous devenons complémentaire à un niveau presque cellulaire. Ça me fait horreur ! A cause de cela, tu es donc forcé de produire du chakra yin, en quantité plus grande que ta quantité d'origine.**

Naruto, sceptique: Tu veux dire que mon chakra yin, douze fois supérieur à la normale, va continuer d'augmenter ?

Kyubi, approuvant: **Oui. Et cela continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il égalise mon chakra yang.**

Naruto, songeur: Je comprends mieux.

Kyubi, dans un grognement: **Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu savoir cela ?**

Naruto, hésitant un court instant: En fait, j'ai peut-être enfin trouvé comment retrouvé ma motricité.

Kyubi, essayant de ne pas se montrer curieux: **Et ?**

Naruto, soupirant: Ce que tu m'as annoncé a plus ou moins confirmé mon hypothèse. Elle est un peu tiré par les cheveux, pour ne pas dire carrément loufoque, mais pourrait marcher...

Kyubi, grognant d'un air amusé:** Vraiment ?**

Naruto, acquiesçant: Oui, vraiment. Pour pouvoir à nouveau bouger mon corps par moi-même, je dois me servir du chakra, à la manière des marionnettistes. Le problème était...

Kyubi, complétant: **Le problème était que ton corps ne produit que du chakra yin. Or, le chakra dont tu me parles es l'association du chakra yin et du chakra yang.**

Naruto, grimaçant: Voilà.

Kyubi, révélant un sourire carnassier: **Donc, tu as besoin de moi ?**

Naruto, grimaçant un peu plus: Oui...

Kyubi, reprenant son sérieux: **Très bien.**

Naruto, réellement surpris: Tu acceptes ?

Kyubi, avec un sourire sadique: **Oui., mais ce ne sera pas gratuit, tu t'en doutes...**

Naruto, avec hésitation: Et... Tu veux... Quoi ?

Kyubi, songeur: **Ce que je veux... Du changement. Cette cage m'horripile. Je veux un accès direct au reste du monde. Je veux voir ce que tu vois, entendre ce que tu entends, sentir ce que tu sens ce que tu sens et goûter ce que tu goutes.**

Naruto: Ok.

Kyubi, surpris: **Tu acceptes si simplement ?**

Naruto, haussant les épaules: Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser. Si tu veux, on peut même échanger nos places de temps en temps.

Kyubi, complètement figé: **Tu ferais ça ?**

Naruto, sans hésitation: Pourquoi pas ? On doit s'entre-aider pour survivre. Autant que chacun y mette du sien et y prenne plaisir, tu ne crois pas ?

Kyubi: **...**

Naruto: Alors ?

Kyubi: **Très bien morveux. Établissons un contrat. Posa ta main sur le sceau.**

Naruto s'exécuta. Le Kyubi posa une griffe de l'autre coté de la cage. Mû d'une volonté propre, une aura de chakra noir-bleuté, représentant le yin, s'échappa de la paume de l'Uzumaki, tandis qu'une aura de chakra blanc-bleuté, symbolisant le yang, illumina la griffe du renard. Les deux énergies se rencontrèrent et fusionnèrent, prenant une couleur bleu unie. Il y eut un flash. Naruto et le Kyubi purent voir que le sceau emprisonnant le démon-renard avait changé. Évoluer, serait plus correct. Le démon émit un rire satisfait.

Kyubi, avec bonne humeur: **Voilà. A partir de maintenant, je t'offrirais gratuitement mon chakra yang, en échange de quoi je possède désormais un libre-accès à tes sens. Je peux également communiquer mentalement avec toi, si l'envie m'en prends, sans attendre que tu sois dans ton esprit. Si de ton coté tu tiens parole et que tu me laisses ta place de temps en temps, je te fournirais l'arme que tu m'as demandé, dès qu'elle sera prête. A l'inverse, lorsque je serais aux commandes, tu bénéficieras des mêmes avantages que moi par rapport à nos positions d'origine.**

Naruto, se permettant un sourire: Cool, enfin je crois. Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire: vérifier ma théorie... Mais avec cet Anbu qui me surveille d'un peu trop près, essayer ma théorie, surtout si elle est juste, ce serait révéler notre secret. Et je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

Kyubi, approuvant: **Je le surveillerais pour toi. Je connais un peu le fonctionnement des Anbus, et je sais qu'ils font le rapport à un rythme régulier. Vu que la surveillance de celui-ci est au sein du village, la fréquence devrait être d'un par jour. Et il doit bien dormir à un moment donné... Sitôt qu'il sera partit, tu pourras tester ta théorie.**

Naruto, souriant: Merci Kyu-chan.

Kyubi, s'étranglant d'indignation: _**chan**_** ? Kyu-chan ? Espèce de... de sale morveux !**

Naruto, espiègle: Désolé, Kyu-chan, mais comme je ne connais pas ton nom, je vais t'appeler comme ça.

Kyubi, encore en colère, mais soudainement songeur:** C'est la première fois que quelqu'un remarque ce détail. Tout le monde m'appelle Kyubi, ou le Kyubi, sans chercher plus loin...**

Naruto, ironique: Cela n'a certainement rien à voir avec le fait que tu élimines quiconque s'approche de toi.

Kyubi, avec un regard assassin, prouvant les dire de Naruto: **Peu importe. Sache que mon nom est Kurama.**

Naruto, réfléchissant: Kurama... Bien, ravi de te rencontrer, Kura-chan !

Kyubi(Kurama): **Arrête avec la **_**chan**_**. Je suis pas une mignonne petite femelle ! Je suis un démon sanguinaire !**

Naruto, joueur: Si tu veux... Kura-chan !

Naruto quitta alors son esprit, sans se soucier du hurlement de frustration. Du moins ne s'en soucia-t-il pas jusqu'au moment ou il se rappela que désormais le Kyubi, ou plutôt Kurama, pouvait communiquer mentalement avec lui, même hors des limites spirituelles. Ses oreilles sifflèrent un long moment... Mais ce nouveau jour avait été une expérience singulière, autant pour le démon renard que pour l'Uzumaki. En effet, le kitsune prenait vraiment plaisir à sentir de nouveau le monde l'entourant. Il n'avait pas pu pendant presque un siècle, selon ses propres dires. Kurama ne comptait pas la fois ou il avait été descellé de force, car il avait été soumit à un genjutsu. Il n'avait pas pu en profiter, contrairement à maintenant. Le seul problème qu'avait rencontré Naruto était que le démon se montrait un peu trop enthousiaste, et surtout, qu'il le faisait entendre. Il ne parlait pas, préférant hurler son plaisir à sentir son environnement. Certes, les sens de l'Uzumaki n'étaient pas aussi développés que les siens, mais ils s'affinaient, petit à petit. Et le renard affirmait que cela allait se faire plus rapidement, dorénavant.

Malgré cela, Kurama n'oubliait pas de tenir sa parole. Il surveillait l'Anbu, persuadé d'être discret, et qui l'était probablement pour le commun des mortels. Seulement, ce qu'il ne savait pas, et ne pouvait savoir, c'était que l'objet de sa surveillance était un être unique. Plus vraiment humain, mais pas vraiment démon, il n'était plus le jinchuriki, sans non plus être le biju. Une existence à part, qui devenait plus forte, à mesure que le temps passait. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, ce jour là, selon Naruto. Il bouillait d'impatience de tester sa nouvelle théorie, persuadé qu'il était d'avoir enfin trouvé la raison. Il s'était remémoré les circonstances ayant accompagnés le mouvement de ce doigt. Kurama avait utilisé une légère vague de chakra yang pour le forcer à quitter son esprit. De l'énergie physique... Et en reprenant conscience du monde, le blondinet avait naturellement eu le réflexe de tenter de se débattre pour sortir de l'eau, même s'il savait avoir été sauvé quelques instants plus tôt. Mais il avait du utiliser inconsciemment de l'énergie spirituelle. Les deux formes de chakra s'étaient alors associées, provoquant un tic à l'index droit de Naruto. La quantité n'avait pas été suffisante pour plus. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car l'Anbu était très proche. Il n'avait rien pu voir, car la main avait été dissimulé par le corps même de l'Uzumaki. Enfin, tout cela n'était que la théorie plus ou moins désespérée d'un enfant malgré tout très intelligent.

La journée passa, monotone. L'impatience grandissante de Naruto n'arrangeait rien les choses, mais Kurama ne disait rien, probablement car lui-même l'était encore plus. Pour d'autres raisons cependant... Il avait apprécié de sentir les goût de la nourriture à travers la bouche de son hôte, mais aurait malgré tout préféré autre chose que des _ramens_ ! Il était un carnivore, il préférait la viande. Pas forcément crue, même s'il en avait une préférence, mais de la chair animale. Pas des nouilles. Naruto lui avait promit que s'il parvenait à trouver un restaurant qui acceptait de les laisser entrer, il le laisserait profiter directement de la saveur. Sans intermédiaire donc... Le problème, c'était que Kurama savait que l'Anbu renforcerait sa surveillance en ville, à causes du danger plus important. C'était pourquoi il attendait de savoir si la théorie de Naruto fonctionnait ou non. Il espérait secrètement que ce fut le cas.

Kurama, excité malgré lui:** ''**_**C'est bon, il est enfin partit.''**_

Naruto, craignant subitement une désillusion:_ ''Très bien. Il est temps d'essayer...''_

* * *

Alors ?

Ce chapitre vaut bien une petite rewiew, n'est-ce pas ?


	5. Chakra

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de Burakumin.

Voici donc comment évolue la théorie de Naruto, ainsi que ses doutes et ses certitudes.

Je vous laisse donc profiter de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 4: Chakra..._**

_Kurama, excité malgré lui:__**''C'est bon, il est enfin partit.''**_

_Naruto, craignant subitement une désillusion:__ ''Très bien. Il est temps d'essayer...''_

Naruto fixa sa main, soudainement incertain. Cette théorie était la dernière qu'il avait, son dernier espoir. Et s'il s'était trompé depuis le début ? Et si le mouvement de son doigt n'avait été qu'une simple coïncidence ? Ou pire, s'il l'avait imaginé ? Après tout, il venait de survivre de justesse à une mort par noyade. Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, son corps avait juste tremblé à cause du froid... Non, son corps ne ressentait plus rien, mais cela signifiait-il qu'il ne pouvait plus trembler ? Naruto ne voulait plus savoir. Si sa théorie était démentie, il ne serait plus rien. Rien qu'une relique, sans existence propre, ni but, ni même objectif... Et l'Uzumaki ne pourrait supporter une telle vie, s'il était possible de considérer cela comme tel.

Kurama, frustré de l'indécision de son jinchuriki: **Bon, on ne va pas y passer une année de plus. Soit tu le fais, soit non, mais prends une décision. Morveux idiot...**

Naruto, amusé du comportement du biju: Tu as l'air encore plus nerveux que moi...

Kurama, grognant: **Bon, tu te décides ? Si tu n'oses pas, je le fais à ta place !**

Naruto, avec un léger sourire: Non, c'est à moi de le faire. Mais merci quand même.

Kurama, de mauvaise humeur: **Rien à foutre de tes remerciements ! Contente-toi de tester ta théorie, qu'on en finisse. Cette attente est insupportable...**

Naruto acquiesça. Il avait préféré ne pas le faire remarquer, mais l'intervention de son démon intérieur l'avait détendu. Au moins, il n'avait pas à faire face seul... Son meilleur ami, son pire ennemi, sa conscience, sa tentation, Kurama était tout cela à la fois, et plus encore. Et surtout, il était une partie de plus en plus importante de lui-même. Inspirant à fond, il se concentra sur sa main. Le renard, lentement, lui fournit son chakra yang. Petit à petit, l'énergie physique du démon imprégna la moindre parcelle du corps de l'Uzumaki. Contrairement aux dires du kitsune, le pouvoir subit qui l'envahit ne lui parut pas nocif, mais au contraire incroyablement revigorant. Ses membres insensibles lui parurent soudainement plus légers. Il se sentait vivant comme jamais depuis le début de sa tétraplégie. C'était un début prometteur, mais ce n'était pas l'objectif recherché. Expirant lentement, Naruto voulut commencer à combiner le chakra yang du renard à son propre chakra yin... Avant de se rendre compte qu'il ignorait comment faire cela. Kurama n'aurait eu aucun mal à le faire, mais le blondinet avait la sensation qu'il devait s'en charger lui-même. C'était un acte solennel, qui ne prendrait son ampleur que si c'était lui qui le faisait, même s'il devait échouer. Il voulait retrouver sa vie par lui-même, sans aide extérieure ni intérieure. Même s'il devait mettre des années pour cela.

Le chakra yin de Naruto était froid mais le chakra yang de Kurama le réchauffait, lentement. Si le chakra était l'équilibre entre le yin et le yang, entre le physique et le spirituel, alors c'était peut-être également unifier le chaud et le froid. L'Uzumaki devait rechercher la douce tiédeur qui le mènerait à l'étape suivante. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Lorsque le blondinet sentit qu'il avait accumulé une quantité de chakra yang similaire à sa propre réserve de chakra yin, il augmenta sa concentration. Comment unifier deux opposés ? Ses lectures étaient vagues à ce sujet. Toutefois, il se rappelait d'une représentation de la dualité du yin et du yang. Un symbole tournoyant représentant l'équilibre entre le blanc et le noir, le soleil et la lune, le bien et le mal... Naruto sourit. Voilà la réponse ! Il devait imaginer un tourbillon à l'intérieur de son corps, qui mélangerait les deux énergies pour former le tant attendu chakra. Fermant les yeux, il s'imagina une spirale rouge. Silencieux, enfermé dans l'esprit de son jinchuriki, Kurama reconnaissait ce symbole. C'était celui du clan Uzumaki, leur fierté déchue. Il observa avec intérêt la création de ce chakra unique, ni humain ni démoniaque, en se disant que l'hérédité était une chose admirable. La mère du blondinet, Kushina Uzumaki avait été membre du clan du même nom. Que Naruto se serve de leur symbole comme d'un repère pour former son chakra semblait étrangement normal et adapté. Mais cela énervait passablement le kitsune, qui détestait le clan en question. Toutefois, il prenait son mal en patience, voulant voir ce qui allait advenir.

Rouvrant les yeux, Naruto contempla le ciel. Une douce lueur bleutée luisait dans ses prunelles, différente du bleu glacé de ses iris. Il se sentait bien, complet. Le chakra pulsait dans son corps, en une quantité qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé. Il poussa un soupir de bien être. Il avait réussit à produire du chakra, sa théorie n'était donc pas impossible. Improbable, certes, mais pas impossible. Unir l'énergie physique d'un démon avec l'énergie spirituelle d'un humain en était la preuve. L'Uzumaki observa la main, comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. D'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. Celles qui lui appartenaient n'étaient pas inanimées. Il concentra son chakra nouvellement créé dans sa paume, qui se mit à luire doucement. Mais son corps n'eut aucun mouvement, pas le moindre spasme indiquant une quelconque activité de ses muscles. L'Uzumaki grogna mais ne se découragea pas. Il s'était attendu à de la difficulté, mais il avait déjà bien progressé en si peu de temps.

Kurama, soudain alerte: **L'Anbu est sur le retour ! Arrête tout.**

Naruto, contrarié: Dommage...

Il dissipa son chakra, qui perdit rapidement son unité, redevenant énergie physique d'un coté, et spirituelle de l'autre. Kurama réabsorba son chakra yang, afin que l'Anbu ne remarque rien. Le démon éprouvait une certaine antipathie pour le membre des forces spéciales, sans avoir de raison particulière... Peut-être à cause de son regard perçant. Les jours qui suivirent, Naruto continua à fabriquer du chakra, sans parvenir à faire bouger la moindre partie de son corps. Au bout d'une semaine, il avait commencé à déprimer, mais finalement, dans un élan de pitié, Kurama finit par lui avouer que sa manière d'utiliser son chakra était mauvaise. Les marionnettistes l'utilisait avec subtilité et donc avec un contrôle parfait ou presque. Le démon, avec un ricanement, expliqua que l'Uzumaki n'avait pas encore de contrôle sur ce chakra next-gen. Il lui fallait d'abord le dompter, pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer devenir un semblant de marionnettiste. Le problème était que Kurama ne connaissait rien à ce domaine. La subtilité n'était pas le fort du Kyubi, il préférait les attaques destructrices et de préférence de type katon. Et Naruto ne pouvait pas obtenir de renseignement sur la manipulation du chakra à la bibliothèque civile du village. Il lui faudrait aller à l'académie des shinobis, pour trouver les bases. Le problème était que s'il faisait ça, le village serait au courant dans l'heure.

Autrement dit, l'Uzumaki ne pouvait qu'avancer à tâtons. Et son impatience nuisait à sa progression. D'un autre coté, à une heure d'entrainement par jour, Naruto n'avait à son actif qu'une centaine d'heures d'apprentissage. Le problème était que la date fatidique approchait. Le 10 octobre... La secte à la gloire du yondaime s'était faite discrète, ces derniers temps. Pas de tentative de meurtre, pas d'insulte. Ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à être courtois, mais ils l'avaient laissé tranquille un long moment. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils attendaient cette date qui leur donnait l'illusion d'être invulnérable. Naruto voulait briser cette illusion. Mais pour ça, il lui fallait le pouvoir de le faire, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore. Dans vingt jours, au plus tard, le jeu du chat et de la souris recommencera. Le blondinet n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'être le chassé, mais laisserait l'impression à ses proies qu'ils étaient les chasseurs. Encore une fois, il allait lui en falloir les moyens. De plus, le 10 octobre, l'orphelinat fermait mystérieusement ses portes. S'il ne retrouvait pas sa mobilité d'ici là, ce serait un pugilat. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Plus que dix-huit jours...

L'Anbu venait de partir faire son rapport journalier. Aussitôt, Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra. Sa paume irradia d'une douce lueur bleu. L'Uzumaki avait décidé de changer de méthode. Il n'avait pas accès aux archives et à la bibliothèque des shinobis, il ne pouvait donc pas chercher de renseignements de ce coté là. Toutefois, Kurama lui apprenait les bases du malaxage du chakra, puisqu'il ne voulait pas non plus assister à un massacre en sa défaveur. Et comme le blondinet lui refusait le plaisir particulier de les éliminer, préférant le faire lui-même, il avait décidé de ne pas le laisser livré à lui-même. Pas totalement, en tout cas. De son coté, Naruto faisait un nouveau type de recherche. S'il ne pouvait se renseigner sur les techniques ninjas, il pouvait toujours s'informer sur les arts civils. Les marionnettistes civils ne pouvaient pas être si différents des marionnettistes shinobis, du moins l'espérait-il. Ils étaient moins performants, mais les bases étaient la même. Le même type de manipulation... Des fils ! C'était la nouvelle piste de l'Uzumaki. Il essayait d'imaginer des fils de chakra partant de ses doigts et reliés à... quoi ? Un marionnettiste se sert de ses mains pour contrôler ses marionnettes. Mais dans le cas actuel, c'était le contraire. Naruto était lui-même la marionnette. Mais comment contrôler son corps sans au moins un doigt fonctionnel ? Plus que dix jours...

Lors de ses recherches, le blondinet tomba par hasard sur un livre détaillant l'anatomie humaine. Si les détails étaient trop compliqués pour lui, qui avait à peine cinq ans, il avait toutefois une vague compréhension de son contenu. Même si de nombreux mots lui étaient incompréhensibles, Naruto parvint à compléter sa théorie. Le système nerveux contrôlait l'ensemble du corps humain. C'était parce que le sien était atrophié qu'il était devenu tétraplégique. En théorie, il lui suffisait de remplacer son système nerveux par des fils de chakra pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps. En pratique, c'était possible, mais infiniment plus compliqué que la théorie. Le système nerveux est omniprésent dans le corps humain. Il était impossible de le remplacer par un simple fil de chakra. Il fallait tisser tout un système alternatif pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer retrouver sa mobilité. Pas à cent pour cent, mais même en partie, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Et l'Uzumaki ne se faisait plus d'illusion à ce sujet: il ne serait pas opérationnel à temps. S'il ne récupérait l'usage ne serait-ce que d'une main, ce serait déjà un exploit. Et il ne restait plus que huit jours...

Naruto essayait une fois de plus de créer des fils de chakra. En soi, l'épreuve était simple, mais l'utilisation qu'il voulait en faire rendait cela bien plus complexe. Il devait essayer de s'en draper, de s'en habiller, comme une seconde peau, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait exact. Sa véritable peau était inerte, aussi morte que son sens du toucher sur toute la surface de son corps. Sa peau fictive, en fil de chakra, lui redonnait un semblant de sensation, bien moins précis, mais présent. Le blondinet arrivait presque à bouger un doigt, désormais, lorsqu'il se concentrait. C'était des mouvements saccadés, mais c'était un nouveau progrès. Un autre détail que l'on pouvait signifier était l'amélioration du temps qu'il mettait à produire du chakra. De quelques minutes la première fois, il ne mettait plus qu'une dizaine de secondes. Un mieux impressionnant, mais pas encore suffisant. En dix secondes, on pouvait mourir six fois. Kurama, pour sa part se montrait de plus en plus énervé, au fur et à mesure que la date limite approchait. Il détestait par-dessus tout être une victime, et le 10 octobre représentait pour lui la pire des humiliations. Il en avait déjà subi cinq, en incluant la naissance de Naruto. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça une sixième fois. Mais il ne restait que quatre jours...

À soixante douze heures de la pire journée de sa vie, Naruto reçut une demande de Kurama, l'invitant à le rejoindre dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas donné d'explication précise, mais l'Uzumaki était particulièrement curieux. C'était la première fois que le démon agissait ainsi. Il n'avait pas simplement été poli, il avait également _demandé_, pas ordonné. Ce n'était donc pas une obligation de sa part, quoique le blondinet n'aurait pas obéit pour autant si cela avait été le cas. Toutefois, comme les deux partis s'efforçaient de rester en bons termes, l'un comme l'autre évitait dans la mesure du possible de se fâcher. Il y avait bien de petites piques de temps en temps, assez souvent en fait, mais cela restait dans le domaine relativement vague de l'amical. Aussi, Naruto était vraiment intrigué par une demande de discussion en face à face, chose qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement plus fait depuis qu'ils avaient la capacité de communiquer mentalement. Et Kurama ne l'aurait certainement pas dérangé à un moment aussi critique, alors que chaque seconde d'entrainement pourrait faire une différence. Se concentrant rapidement, le jinchuriki se retrouva devant l'immense cage retenant le Kyubi. Les yeux du démon brillaient dans la pénombre.

Naruto, vaguement curieux: Pourquoi voulais-tu une rencontre en face à face ?

Kurama, presque avec politesse: **Je voulais savoir si tu avais révisé ta décision concernant le 10 octobre.**

Naruto, souriant sombrement: Non, j'ai toujours l'intention de leur faire payer moi-même. J'ai la sensation que si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait, je n'aurais pas d'avenir.

Kurama, sérieusement: **Tu as conscience que dans ton état actuel, tu ne pourras rien faire ?**

Naruto, agacé: Bien sur que je le sais ! Mais c'est mon combat, c'est à moi de le mener.

Kurama le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, sans dire un mot. Il réfléchissait aux paroles de son hôte. Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre l'obstination des humains quand une cause était désespérée. Toutefois, dans le cas de Naruto, il parvenait à concevoir ce qui le motivait. La vengeance... S'il y avait une chose que le Kyubi pouvait comprendre, c'était bien ce sentiment. Mais le blondinet allait se faire tuer dans trois jours, dans son état actuel. Et le démon ne pouvait pas permettre cela. Il reporta son attention sur le jinchuriki, qui se grattait distraitement le crâne.

Kurama, sérieusement: **Je ne peux pas te laisser te faire tuer aussi stupidement.**

Naruto, indifférent: Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, pas plus que je ne te laisserais les tuer à ma place.

Kurama, grognant: **Tu es vraiment trop têtu...**

Naruto, se permettant un sourire narquois: Merci, Kura-chan.

Kurama, se retenant à peine de hurler: **Fais attention, morveux.**

Naruto, avec défi: Sinon quoi ?

Kurama, se relevant dans la cage: **Sinon je ne te confie pas l'arme que tu m'as tant demandé.**

Naruto, humblement: Je suis désolé, Kurama-sama.

Kurama, rapprochant son visage le plus possible de Naruto: **C'est mieux...**

Naruto, faussement timide: De quel type d'arme s'agit-il ?

Kurama, l'œil brillant: **Qui sait ? Je vais te laisser le découvrir. Tends ta main.**

Naruto s'exécuta. Il tandis la main droite, paume en avant. Kurama avança une griffe entre les barreaux de la cage. L'extrémité entra en contact avec la paume de l'Uzumaki, faisant couler une fine ligne de sang. Aussitôt, les pupilles du blondinet se mirent à le bruler. Il s'effondra au sol en portant les mains à ses yeux. Il hurla en se tordant dans tous les sens. Inconsciemment, Naruto avait cherché à apaiser sa souffrance en s'immergeant dans l'eau qui lui arrivait d'ordinaire juste au dessus des chevilles. Malheureusement, cela ne changea rien à sa douleur. Ses hurlements, partiellement noyés, ne s'arrêtait pas. Kurama se contenta de soupirer de dépit. Il faisait certes des efforts pour s'entendre avec son jinchuriki, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser que son hôte avait vraiment une faible constitution, pour ne pas supporter un si petit transfert de pouvoirs. Cela l'énervait légèrement, mais il essaya de relativiser, essayant de se rappeler sa propre force au même âge. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, ce qui augmentait sa frustration d'entendre Naruto hurler.

Lentement, au bout de ce qui sembla être plusieurs heures, ou seulement quelques minutes, les cris de l'Uzumaki se firent plus faibles, avant de finalement disparaître. Il resta allongé encore de longues secondes, le souffle court. Puis, dans un visible effort, le blondinet agrippa les barreaux de la cage d'une main, et parvint enfin à se relever. Sa seconde main lui servait à dissimuler ses yeux, comme si cela lui apportait un quelconque soulagement.

Kurama, exaspéré: **Tu comptes y passer la journée, ou tu vas enfin enlever cette main ridicule de tes yeux ?**

Naruto, d'une voix faible: La lumière... Si intense !

Kurama, hochant la tête: **Tu t'y habitueras. Tu as de la chance que l'on soit dans ton esprit, car ainsi cet effet est moindre. Maintenant, enlève cette main que je vois à quel point je suis incroyable.**

Naruto, enlevant la main et ouvrant les yeux avec une lenteur mesurée: Je ne sens pas de réelle différence.

C'était la vérité. Naruto regardait son reflet dans l'eau. Après ce mauvais moment passé, il s'était attendu à quelque chose, mais il ne sentait rien de particulier. Peut-être une _très_ légère perception de son environnement, mais c'était tout. Ses pupilles étaient toujours d'un bleu glacé et à moitié fendues verticalement. Gardant les yeux plissés, le blondinet fixa son regard sur son démon intérieur. Ce dernier semblait sourire, ce qui se traduisait pas un rictus révélant les puissants crocs de sa mâchoire.

Naruto, levant un sourcil perplexe: Non, vraiment. Je ne sens pas vraiment la différence entre avant et après...

Kurama, soupirant de dépit: **Si peu curieux... Il ne demande même pas ce que je lui ai fait qu'il se plaint déjà.**

Naruto, piqué au vif: Je ne me plaignais pas ! Je faisais un constat.

Kurama, dont le rictus s'agrandissait: **Ce qui prouve ton manque de curiosité. Si tu cherchais, je suis persuadé que tu trouverais quelque chose...**

Naruto fit une moue sceptique, mais le Kyubi ne développa pas plus. Renonçant à comprendre le comportement de son hôte, l'Uzumaki se mit à chercher. Bon, il ignorait ce qu'il devait trouver, donc cela compliquait quelque peu les choses, mais, à force de concentration, il finit par sentir quelque chose. C'était subtil, mais présent, et le jinchuriki était persuadé que c'était nouveau en lui. Il essaya virtuellement de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, mais malgré tous ses efforts, Naruto n'y parvint pas. Le blondinet lança un regard à Kurama, signifiant sa reddition. Le démon-renard secoua la tête avec une légère déception. Il avait espéré que son hôte découvrirait sa nouvelle armé par lui-même, mais c'était visiblement trop subtil, ou sophistiqué, pour le garçon de bientôt cinq ans. Au moins, il avait su la trouver en lui, c'était déjà un bon départ.

Kurama, faussement indifférent: **Alors ? Une idée de ce dont il s'agit ?**

Naruto, toujours aussi perplexe: Désolé, mais non...

Kurama, d'un ton professoral: **C'est sans doute un domaine trop poussé pour un enfant. Civil qui plus est. J'ai conçu et adapté quelques techniques de mon répertoires personnel pour te les confier. Toutefois, à cause de ta condition spécifique, du moins pour le moment, je me suis arrangé pour sceller le tout sous une forme spécifique.**

Naruto, complètement perdu: Je n'ai absolument rien compris !

Kurama, qui ne savait pas s'il devait soupirer ou ricaner: **Reprenons à la base de la base... Sais-tu ce que sont les arts shinobis ?**

Naruto, se remémorant ses maigres lectures sur le sujet: Il y a... le ninjutsu, je crois. Il y a aussi le genjutsu et le... Taijutsu ?

Kurama, approuvant: **Exactement. Le ninjutsu est la maîtrise du chakra pour créer des techniques de combat et pouvant s'associer avec des armes. Le taijutsu est la maîtrise du corps pour le combat. La maîtrise du chakra permet d'améliorer cet état de fait. Le genjutsu, enfin, est l'utilisation du chakra pour créer une illusion. Le terme est généralisé, car complexe. Tu me suis toujours ?**

Naruto, les sourcils froncés: Oui...

Kurama, avec un sourire cru: **Bien. A présent, oublie tout ce dont on vient de parler !**

Naruto, hoquetant: Quoi ?

Kurama, fier de lui: **Tu as bien compris.** **Le ninjutsu et le taijutsu ne sont pas du tout à l'ordre du jour. Le genjutsu l'est déjà un peu plus, mais on reste largement hors de ce domaine.**

Naruto, en proie à un énorme mal de tête: Mais s'il ne s'agit ni de ninjutsu, ni de genjutsu, ni de taijutsu, c'est quoi alors ?

Kurama, malicieux: **Il s'agit d'une branche très spécifique des arts shinobis. On le nomme plus communément dojutsu.**

Naruto, réfléchissant furieusement: Mais... Les dojutsus ne sont-ils pas des techniques héréditaires ?

Kurama, hésitant: **Pas exactement. Tu confonds dojutsu et kekkeis genkais. Ce sont ces derniers qui sont des techniques héréditaires. Les dojutsus en sont assez souvent, toutefois, d'où la confusion. C'est une erreur humaine.**

Naruto, pince sans rire: Cela tombe bien, car tu n'es pas humain.

Kurama, de bonne humeur: **Encore heureux ! Sans vouloir te vexer...**

Naruto, amusé et songeur: Mon arme serait donc un dojutsu...

Kurama, acquiesçant: **Puis-je te le présenter ?**

Naruto, avec excitation: Mais je t'en prie !

Kurama, avec un ton professoral: **Pour commencer, si j'ai choisi la forme d'un dojutsu pour te confier ces pouvoirs, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de la forme la plus pratique et la moins contraignante pour toi et ton corps. J'ai utilisé plusieurs bases déjà pré-existantes. Pour son apparence, je me suis servi de mes propres yeux... Et un peu des tiens aussi.**

Naruto, surpris: Vraiment ?

Kurama, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet: **Bref... Si tu invoques mon œil droit, tu pourras concevoir tes propres genjutsus. Leur puissance dépend de la quantité de chakra que tu leur insuffles. Par exemple, pour une faible quantité de chakra, tu auras un genjutsu de rang D. Évite juste de dépasser le rang B à l'heure actuelle.**

Naruto, prenant l'avertissement au sérieux: D'accord.

Kurama, hochant la tête: **Bien. Si tu invoques mon œil gauche, tu auras l'effet inverse. Au lieu de créer des genjutsus, tu pourras t'en libérer. Attention cependant, car ce n'est pas une rupture d'illusion, contrairement à la méthode utilisée par les shinobis. Eux se servent du principe qu'un genjutsu annule un autre de puissance inférieure. Or, une illusion est comme un rêve. Si tu te réveilles, il ne fera plus effet sur toi. Il s'agit d'une déviation de chakra. Au lieu d'imposer ta propre force pour contrer celle de ton opposant, tu pourras librement te détourner du flux. L'avantage sur la technique shinobi est que l'adversaire continue à user de son genjutsu alors même que tu en es libéré. Cela consomme son chakra tandis que le tien est inchangé. Cela se nomme le **_**kakusei**_**.**

Naruto, assimilant l'information: Je comprends.

Kurama, insondable: **Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais avoir besoin de t'en servir, mais sait-on jamais... Comme je le disais plus tôt, je me suis servi d'une base pré-existante pour chaque œil. Un dojutsu plus précisément.**

Naruto, curieux: Lequel ?

Kurama, crachant le premier mot: **Sharingan ! Je ne me suis inspiré que de la capacité à créer ou briser des illusions d'un regard. Anticiper les mouvements n'est pas du tout utile pour toi, puisque dans l'immédiat tu ne pourrais esquiver.**

Naruto: ...

Kurama, continuant son explication: **Ton dojutsu possède encore d'autres fonctions. Si tu invoques nos deux yeux combinés, un autre pouvoir se déclenchera. Celui-là, à la différence des deux précédents, est dangereux. Si on le compare aux techniques shinobis, tu pourrais le considérer comme un kinjutsu de rang S sans la moindre hésitation. Pour cause, je me suis inspiré de ma dernière, et unique, confrontation avec le shinigami. C'est un genjutsu qui confronte les âmes de l'utilisateur et de la cible. C'est extrêmement dangereux. L'avantage est que tu retrouves les mêmes particularités que lorsque tu te trouves dans ton esprit. Le danger, car on ne peut pas parler de simple inconvénient, est qu'en cas de combat ton âme sera à nue. Si tu te fais tuer dans le genjutsu, tu mourras, car ton âme aura été détruite.**

Naruto, intrigué: Pourquoi me donner cette possibilité, dans ce cas ?

Kurama, sadique: **C'est le choix de la dernière chance, si tout le reste ne marche pas. De plus, si jamais tu te faisais tuer, ton âme serait détruite, mais pas la mienne. Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, je suis gagnant.**

Naruto, reniflant: Si tu le dis...

Kurama, excédé: **Je lui explique qu'il peut mourir s'il se sert de cette technique, et lui il s'en fout...**

Naruto, de nouveau curieux: Autre chose ?

Kurama, reprenant contenance: **Oui, une dernière. Je t'ai également doté de la même version thermique que moi. Si tu te sers de mes deux yeux simultanément, tu y auras accès. Disons que ce sera pour ton anniversaire, avec quelques jours d'avance.**

Naruto, se permettant un de ses rares sourires: Cool...

Kurama était tout à fait d'accord, mais préféra s'abstenir de le dire à voix haute. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à mettre au point ce dojutsu si dangereux, en particulier le kinjutsu qui y était intégré. Taberu no reikon: le dévoreur d'âme... Sa rencontre avec le shinigami, et le sacrifice du yondaime l'avait laissé affaibli et hargneux. Cette expérience déplaisante lui avait toutefois permis de créer un genjutsu d'une puissance inimaginable, qui pouvait annihiler l'âme de celui qui y succombait, que ce fut la cible ou l'utilisateur. C'était le coté à double tranchant qui faisait de cette technique un kinjutsu de rang S. En contre-partie l'utilisateur, à savoir Naruto, bénéficiait de la puissance de son esprit. À l'intérieur de l'illusion, l'Uzumaki voyait son corps optimisé, tel qu'il aurait été sans sa tétraplégie, et amplifié par la force de sa volonté. Il n'était pas tout puissant pour autant, et il pouvait être vaincu, pour peu que son ennemi fusse assez puissant. Et il y en avait toujours.

Durant les quarante-huit heures qui suivirent, Naruto entreprit de maîtriser ses nouvelles aptitudes, tout en s'assurant que l'Anbu ne voyait rien. Autant il n'eut pas vraiment de problème à créer ses première illusions, ou à se servir de sa nouvelle vision thermique, autant il ne put vraiment s'essayer à l'œil gauche du Kyubi. Et Kurama avait formellement interdit l'utilisation du Taberu no reikon, expliquant que son hôte n'était pas encore mentalement prêt à cette épreuve. L'Uzumaki prit le danger au sérieux, car le démon ne se souciait que raisonnablement peu de son bien-être, d'ordinaire. Cette nuit là, le 9 octobre, Naruto ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Un mélange d'excitation, de peur, d'appréhension et d'anticipation le maintenait éveillé. Dans quelques heures seulement, sa vie allait se jouer, comme chaque année. Mais cette fois serait différente. Il avait les moyens de se défendre, ce qui était un plus. Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, ce qui était un moins. L'un dans l'autre, tout allait se jouer durant les vingt-quatre heures composant la journée qui allait suivre. Le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas rester dans cette chambre. Il s'y sentait comme acculé...

Naruto, à voix basse: Anbu-san ?

Pas de réponse. L'Uzumaki crut un court instant que son surveillant attitré n'était plus présent. Pourtant, il sentait encore sa présence. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu ?

Naruto, répétant sur un ton à peine plus élevé: Anbu-san ?

Anbu: Je suis là.

L'Anbu avait une voix plutôt aigüe, signe qu'il était encore jeune. Sa taille laissait supposer qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Au moins ne l'ignorait-il pas. Naruto craignait que ce ne fut le cas. Son plan n'aurait pas fonctionné dans le cas contraire. Même ainsi, cela allait s'avérer délicat.

Naruto, poliment: Serait-il possible de prendre l'air ? J'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans cette chambre...

Anbu, d'un hochement de tête: C'est effectivement possible... Mais n'as-tu pas quelqu'un d'autre à qui demander en temps normal ?

Naruto, fixant le plafond: En temps normal, oui, mais cette nuit est particulière. Ceux qui seront vu en ma présence d'ici demain passeront la pire journée de leur vie... En tant que shinobi, vous devriez pouvoir le supporter, mais une civile ordinaire risquerait de périr. Je ne le veux pas.

Anbu, songeur: Cela me semble logique... Soit.

Il était vingt-trois heures. L'Anbu sangla Naruto à sa chaise roulante, avant de transporter le tout par la fenêtre. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, le membre de l'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai poussa l'Uzumaki à travers le village endormi. Le blondinet, pour la première fois de sa vie, circulait dans les rues sans rencontrer de regards hostiles ou d'insultes en tout genre. Konohgakure no sato, plongé dans les ténèbres, était une vision d'une autre époque. Naruto trouvait cela reposant, car pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'y être à sa place. La pleine lune et les étoiles scintillantes éclairaient faiblement la rue d'une lueur argentée. L'Anbu conduisait l'enfant au gré des humeurs de ce dernier, sans jamais manifester la moindre exaspération. Sa patience à toute épreuve plut beaucoup à Naruto, qui décida de se rendre à un dernier endroit. Son guide hésita une minuscule seconde à la demande, avant de l'y conduire. L'Uzumaki pouvait comprendre cet instant de doute, car par cette action, il allait probablement déclarer la guerre à une bonne partie des civils du village. Et cela lui plaisait. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination: la falaise des Hokages. Symbole du passé, du présent, et du futur, c'était également un lieu de recueillement, de paix et de méditation. Naruto n'avait jamais eu le droit de s'y rendre, car les villageois considéraient sa présence comme impure. Selon eux, il souillerait cet endroit par sa seule présence. Pour lui, s'imposer dans ce lieu, c'était défier le village lui-même. Et c'était son intention. Le garçon demanda à s'arrêter sur la tête du yondaime. Cette fois-ci, l'hésitation de l'Anbu se fit plus longue. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté de sa part, mais il commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait l'intention de faire son protégé. Être présent, le dix octobre, sur la quatrième tête de pierre de la falaise des Hokages, pour le jinchuriki de Kyubi, c'était plus qu'une simple provocation. C'était une véritable déclaration de guerre contre les villageois, qui le détestaient.

Naruto, dont le fauteuil roulant était installé sur la tête du yondaime: Anbu-san ?

Anbu, intrigué: Oui ?

Naruto, cherchant ses mots: Je voudrais... Serait-il possible de... passer la nuit ici ?

Anbu, se figeant: Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

Naruto, soupirant: Je suis fatigué de tout cela... de cette guerre contre les villageois. Il est temps d'y mettre fin...

Anbu, craignant de comprendre: As-tu l'intention de...

Naruto, secouant la tête négativement: Non, je ne comptais pas me suicider... Mais soyons réaliste. Demain, je serais traqué, comme chaque année. À la différence des fois passées, je ne peux plus fuir. Et à quoi bon se voiler la face, je ne serais pas éternellement protégé. Que je vive quelques années de plus ne fera qu'apporter d'avantage de souffrance pour tous.

Anbu, assimilant les sombres paroles de l'enfant: Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Avec le temps, peut-être que les villageois changerons d'avis à ton sujet.

Naruto, amer: Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre pour le savoir. Si j'ai une place dans ce village, alors je la trouverais demain. Sinon, je n'ai nulle raison de continuer cette demi-vie plus longtemps.

Anbu, sombrement: _''Si jeune, et déjà si désespéré de trouver sa place en ce monde... Quelle tristesse ! Ce qui me trouble le plus, c'est que je retrouve un peu de moi en lui...''_

Naruto, poursuivant: Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Anbu, posant son regard sur l'Uzumaki: Quelle faveur ?

Naruto, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure: Pourriez-vous m'oublier, durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures ?

Anbu, les mains crispées sur les poignées du fauteuil roulant: Tu me demandes de cesser de te surveiller le jour ou tu es le plus en danger, et ou les chances de te faire tuer sont les plus fortes ?

Naruto: Oui.

Anbu: Tu sais que sandaime-sama m'a demandé personnellement de ne jamais te quitter des yeux, et que ta demande va à l'encontre de ma mission ?

Naruto: Oui.

Anbu: As-tu conscience que si j'accepte ta demande et qu'il t'arrive malheur, je pourrais le payer de ma vie ?

Naruto, acquiesçant: Oui.

Anbu: Et malgré cela, tu me demandes cette faveur ?

Naruto, solonnel: Oui.

L'Anbu se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Lui-même, s'il avait été dans la même condition, aurait-il fait la même demande ? Oui, probablement... Il n'est pire souffrance que de se voir retirer la dernière de ses libertés. Et réduit ainsi à l'impuissance et aux regards, l'opposé même de ce que représente un shinobi, il ne l'aurait pas non plus supporté. Mais devait-il pour autant accepter la faveur de cet enfant ? S'il le faisait, il risquait bien pire que sa carrière d'Anbu ou même de ninja. Il prenait également le risque de s'attirer la fureur de Sarutobi Hiruzen, ce qui serait pire que tout. Mais si c'était pour apaiser l'âme en peine d'un enfant innocent et stigmatisé par la haine ? Quel choix était le mieux, sa carrière ou la paix intérieur d'Uzumaki Naruto ? Son désir personnel ou le besoin d'une personne en quête d'identité ? Quel dilemme...

Anbu, hésitant: Quelles sont les chances que le village t'accepte, selon toi ?

Naruto, réfléchissant: Aux alentours de six pour cent, je dirais...

Anbu, désolé: Si peu ? Et les chance qu'ils continuent à vouloir ta mort ?

Naruto, indifférent: Supérieures à quatre-vingt quinze pour cent... Si l'on tient compte du fait qu'ils peuvent très bien m'accepter une fois mort.

Anbu, la gorge sèche: Cela... Cela compte beaucoup pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto, le regard déterminé: Si je n'ai pas ma place au village, y vivre n'est plus utile. Et comme je n'ai pas la possibilité de vivre ailleurs...

Anbu, hochant gravement la tête: Je comprends. Je vais... oublier de te surveiller. Je ne te promet pas de pouvoir le faire durer une journée entière, mais je vais essayer. Mais si j'apprends d'une façon ou d'une autre que tu es en danger, je viendrais dans la minute. Je ne peux pas faire mieux, désolé.

Naruto, appréciant l'effort: C'est plus que ce que je pouvais souhaiter. Espérons que je trouve enfin une réponse.

L'Anbu venait de faire son choix, et par la même, avait scellé son destin. Il se retourna et hésita un instant. Il fit un pas et hésita encore. Inspirant un grand coup, il s'élança le plus loin possible de la falaise des Hokages. Demain allait être une longue journée pour lui, une très longue journée. Ou plutôt aujourd'hui, puisqu'il était minuit. Une fois seul, Naruto eut un sourire carnassier, révélant d'avantage des crocs que des dents. Enfin ! Après cinq ans de souffrance et de douleur, il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Pas d'intervention extérieure, pas de témoin, juste le jinchuriki face à la secte et aux idiots qui s'allieront à eux. Une seule chose était certaine, il allait y avoir des morts en ce dix octobre...

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

_"Son meilleur ami, son pire ennemi, sa conscience, sa tentation, Kurama était tout cela à la fois, et plus encore..."_ Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve que cette phrase résume assez bien la relation entre Naruto et Kurama.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew.


	6. 10 octobre

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Oui je sais, j'ai été beaucoup plus long que prévu, mais j'ai presque une bonne raison... Ou pas. En fait je n'ai tout bonnement pas eu le temps de publier ce chapitre dans les temps.

C'est stupide de ma part, car le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt... J'essaierais de ne pas trop tarder ce coup là.

Que dire de ce chapitre ?

Il y aura des surprises, ça c'est sur... Des révélations aussi !

Et surtout, il y aura une petite surprise. Je vous laisserai deviner laquelle.

* * *

**_Chapitre 5: Dix octobre..._**

Une fois seul, Naruto eut un sourire carnassier, révélant d'avantage des crocs que des dents. Enfin ! Après cinq ans de souffrance et de douleur, il allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Pas d'intervention extérieure, pas de témoin, juste le jinchuriki face à la secte et aux idiots qui s'allieront à eux. Une seule chose était certaine, il allait y avoir des morts en ce dix octobre... Pour le moment, il était minuit, le village était calme. Peut-être un peu trop, tel le calme précédent la tempête. Le ciel était dégagé. Les étoiles brillaient et la lune émettait une lueur qui rendait le monde légèrement argenté. Konohagakure no sato, de nuit, était une vision plutôt apaisante. Mais le jinchuriki n'oubliait pas qu'au lever du soleil, il jouerait sa vie. Il profitait juste de cet instant paisible. Inspirant l'air frais du matin, Naruto observa le ciel s'éclaircir, lentement. De noir, il vira à bleu foncé, au fil des heures. Dans le village, les premières maisons commençaient à s'éclairer. Les étoiles se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses.

De bleu foncé, le ciel vira bleu clair, aux alentours de six heures du matin. À l'horizon, le soleil offrait un spectacle flamboyant, l'azur se teintant d'orange. Les étoiles et la lune avaient entièrement disparues. Aucun nuage n'était visible, annonçant une magnifique journée. Les premiers villageois sortaient de chez eux. Rapidement, les rues se remplirent de gens. L'atmosphère se fit effervescente. Toutefois, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, cette ambiance générale n'était pas ordinaire, de si bon matin. Si le village semblait si excité, c'était à cause de la date. Le dix octobre... C'était une date symbolique pour le village. Le yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato, s'était sacrifié pour tuer le Kyubi. Ce soir, le village rendrait hommage à cet homme et fêterait la défaite du démon. Naruto soupira. Comment ces ignares, dont était habité le village de Konohagakure no sato, pouvaient croire à la mort du Kyubi, et continuer à le torturer lui, en le considérant comme tel ? C'était illogique ! Mais le blondinet savait que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour les villageois de se décharger de leur peine. Il le comprenait, mais il ne l'acceptait pas. À plus forte raison, il ne voulait plus se laisser faire, surtout si la secte à la gloire du yondaime, qui était composé des pires tordus du village, faisait partie des réjouissances.

À dix heures, le festival commença. Un peu partout, il était possible de voir des représentations grotesques du Kyubi. Il était représenté avec des traits cruels et stupides. Mais cela n'était pas aussi important que la raison de la présence des-dites représentations du démon dans le village. A tout moment, il était possible de voir un villageois enflammer telle image ou telle statuette du kitsune. Et ce n'était rien comparé à l'immense statue du Kyubi no Yoko qui se trouvait sur la grande place. Celle-là serait brulé à vingt-trois heures, mettant fin par la même au festival. Treize heures de fête pour une illusion... Naruto ricana sombrement, à cette réalisation. Inconsciemment, le village savait que le festival du dix octobre n'était qu'une mascarade, mais ils se laissaient bercer par cette illusion. Soudainement, l'Uzumaki grogna. Du sommet de la tête de pierre du yondaime hokage, il pouvait entendre la rumeur naissante. Le village commençait à prendre conscience de l'absence de l'enfant-démon. Sur le coup, tous avaient été sceptique, avant de se rappeler que la personne en question était tétraplégique. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps avant que les premiers hommes envahissent l'orphelinat. Mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé Naruto, naturellement. À cette découverte, une étrange tension s'était faite sentir dans le village. Un malaise de ne pas savoir ou se trouvait l'objet de leur haine. Plusieurs groupes de villageois, probablement des membres de la secte, au vu de leur comportement belliqueux, se mirent à chercher le blondinet à travers tout le village, et même en dehors. Aucun ne chercha sur la falaise, pour la simple raison qu'il n'était possible d'y accéder que par un escalier. Or, il était bien connu que le démon incarné était cloué dans un fauteuil roulant.

Quinze heures. Naruto observait l'agitation de la fourmilière qu'était Konohagakure no sato. De là ou il se trouvait, il pouvait sans prétention considérer le monde se trouvant à ses pieds comme étant des fourmis. C'était un sentiment exaltant, mais pourtant illusoire. Actuellement, le blondinet ignorait à quelle position il se trouvait dans la chaîne alimentaire. Aujourd'hui lui donnerait une première indication. Proie ou prédateur, lequel allait-il devenir ? Un frisson mental parcouru l'Uzumaki, tandis que l'excitation le gagnait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il aimait cette sensation de danger. Tant de personnes étaient en mesure de lui faire du mal, mais si peu étaient capable de lui nuire réellement. Inspirant à fond, Naruto reporta son attention sur le village, au pied de la falaise. C'était tout de même ironique que maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, personne ne le trouvait. Mais tôt ou tard, cela arriverait, et son festival commencerait...

Vingt-deux heures. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, teintant le ciel de rouge et d'orange. La journée prenait fin, les cris de la foule se réduisaient lentement à des murmures. Dans moins d'une heure, le festival se terminerait et la statue géante du Kyubi brulerait. Pourtant, personne n'était pleinement satisfait. Le démon ne s'était toujours pas fait lyncher. Tel un fantôme, il était passé entre les mailles du filet. Pas besoin de bouger lorsque l'endroit ou l'on se trouvait était le dernier ou le monde s'attendait à ce que l'on fusse. Le yondaime était la Nemesis de Naruto, mais ironiquement était sa meilleure protection. Personne ne chercherait le démon sur la tête du yondaime. Mais ledit démon n'était pas superstitieux, et le blondinait usait de toutes les astuces pour être trouvé le plus tard possible. Mais il voulait être trouvé ! Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé l'idiotie de l'intégralité du village ? Les ayant vu comme des tyrans pendant toute sa vie, il avait sur-estimé leur intelligence réelle. Mais peu importait, car d'ici peu, tous le verraient, et trembleraient de peur.

Une troupe de villageois s'approchait, lentement, le flambeau à la main. Dans un autre contexte, cela aurait pu ressembler à une chasse aux sorcières. Les mêmes cris de haines. La même excitation malsaine dans l'atmosphère. La seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'il était vingt-trois heures, et que la victime n'était qu'une malheureuse statue de huit mètres de haut, composé de bois et de paille. La statue du Kyubi no Yoko. Les membres de la secte à la gloire du yondaime s'étaient surpassés, cette année. Ils avaient brillamment organisé le festival. Mais Naruto était bien déterminé à l'achever par lui-même. Les villageois étaient désormais au pied de la statue du démon. Ils brandirent leur main tenant le flambeau, puis marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Ce n'était pas de l'hésitation, mais une excitation teinté de folie. Le groupe était presque en transe. Finalement, dans un même mouvement, ils mirent le feu à la statue, qui s'enflamma rapidement. Naruto observa de là ou il se trouvait, indifférent. La folie des hommes ne le concernait plus, n'étant plus totalement humain. Il avait ses propres lois, ses propres règles et sa propre folie. Il se sentait bien, dans les flammes de son enfer personnel.

Brusquement, un hoquet de stupeur et de frayeur s'éleva de la foule. Naruto, grâce à son ouïe largement plus développé que la normale, avait entendu ce faible son et repéré la personne à l'origine. Cela n'avait pas été très difficile. Alors que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le bucher, l'homme, lui, observait la falaise des hokages à travers les flammes. Plus exactement, il fixait l'Uzumaki d'un regard horrifié. Il l'avait vu par hasard, mais la frayeur n'en était pas moins présente, car le blondinet aurait facilement pu sortir d'un film d'horreur. Assis sur son fauteuil roulant, il était installé sur la tête du yondaime, comme pour montrer sa supériorité face au héros de Konoha. Son visage était baigné par les reflets du brasier. Ses yeux, à la pupille partiellement fendue d'un bleu où se reflétait un rouge écarlate, fixaient l'attroupement avec supériorité. Un murmure s'éleva, alors que les membres de la secte à la gloire du yondaime prenaient peu à peu conscience de sa présence. Officiellement, le festival venait de se terminer. Officieusement, tant que la statue continuait de brûler, la fête continuait. Les sectaires commençaient à se regrouper, alors qu'ils voyaient le démon bafouer de sa présence la tête de leur héros. Une dizaine d'entre eux, les plus courageux ou les plus cruels, se dirigèrent vers lui. Lentement, sans précipitation, ils grimpèrent les quelques deux cents marches de l'escalier qui menait au sommet de la falaise. Naruto observa la lente ascension de ses ennemis, un sourire aux lèvres. Légèrement crispé, certes, mais bien présent et un brin arrogant. En dehors de la secte, aucun villageois ne semblait avoir conscience de la présence de l'Uzumaki. Un premier homme s'approcha, presque paresseusement. Il savait que le démon ne pourrait s'échapper. En revanche, il ignorait que Naruto n'avait pas l'intention de leur échapper. Il avait voulu être retrouvé.

Les dix membres de la secte à la gloire du yondaime étaient debout, devant l'escalier, et fixaient celui qu'ils appelaient le démon. Uzumaki Naruto, l'enfant-maudit. Il ne leur avait jamais rien fait, mais tous le jugeaient responsable de leur malheur. C'était tellement pus simple que de voir la vérité en face... Un sourire vengeur naquit sur les lèvres des sectaires, tandis qu'ils s'imaginaient déjà achever le travail du yondaime. Lorsque le blondinet prit conscience de cela, ce fut à son tour de sourire. L'ignorance des gens était tellement incroyable, parfois. Naruto n'avait pas choisi son emplacement par hasard. S'il s'était mit sur la tête du yondaime, c'était pour mettre en valeur sa ressemblance avec le héros de Konoha. Si les villageois n'étaient pas si obtus, ils en auraient eu une crise cardiaque. Mais ils préféraient se voiler la face et ignorer ce qui crevait les yeux. Pour eux, il était inconcevable qu'Uzumaki Naruto ait un quelconque lien de parenté avec Namikaze Minato autre que son meurtrier. N'importe qui se penchant sur la question aurait vu qu'ils étaient père et fils. Mais évidement, personne ne l'avait fait, préférant s'ancrer dans cette stupide superstition. Mais cela convenait au jinchuriki. Sa vengeance n'en serait que plus douce... Un des hommes produisit un bruit gras et rauque. Naruto mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un rire. L'odeur des nouveaux venus étaient mélangées à celle de l'alcool. En faible quantité, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour ce que voulait faire l'Uzumaki.

Homme 1, jubilant : Nous te trouvons enfin, démon !

Naruto, indifférent : Je ne me cachais pas. J'étais là depuis le début. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes tous incapable de lever les yeux...

Homme 2 : furieux: Comment oses-tu te tenir sur ici ? N'as-tu pas causé assez de dommages au village ?

Naruto, esquissant un sourire provocateur : Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais fait quoi que ce soit de nuisible.

Homme 3, 4 et 5, furieux : Espèce de...

Homme 1, élevant la voix : Il suffit ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Parler avec le démon ne nous mènera à rien, d'autant que bientôt il ne sera plus de ce monde...

Les hommes rirent sombrement, tandis que Naruto se retenait de faire de même. Il jouait sa vie sur un coup de bluff et la peur qu'il inspirait. S'il se loupait, il mourrait très probablement jeté de la falaise. Autant dire que cela ne le tentait pas vraiment. Le premier homme, qui semblait être le leader, désigna trois personnes du groupe.

Homme 1, avec un rictus : Vous trois, allez le chercher. N'hésitez pas à le frapper si l'envie vous en prend.

Les personnes désignées hochèrent la tête avec excitation, avant de courir en direction de Naruto. Activant la pupille droite de Kurama, l'Uzumaki regarda dans les yeux chacun des trois hommes qui s'approchaient, tout en s'assurant de ne pas être vu des autres. Ceux-ci continuèrent d'avancer. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore... Ils le dépassèrent et tombèrent dans le vide. Ils moururent écrasés au sol avant d'avoir eu le temps de pousser un cri. Aussitôt, les six des sept hommes restants se mirent à murmurer entre eux.

Hommes, murmurant avec une touche de panique : Il s'est passé quoi ? Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai rien compris... Moi non plus... C'est un monstre... Il doit y avoir une explication... Je croyais qu'il était incapable de se défendre...

Homme 1, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent : Vous croyez vraiment que cette _chose_ est responsable de ce qui vient de se passer ? Réfléchissez ! Ces trois là ont juste un peu trop bu et n'ont pas fait attention. C'est un malheureux accident, mais on n'y peut rien. Allons, nous n'allons quand même pas laissez ce démon s'en sortir vivant alors que l'on peut définitivement mettre un terme à son existence.

De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent dans le groupe, d'approbation cette fois. En effet, c'était ridicule qu'un enfant tétraplégique, aussi démoniaque fut-il, ait la capacité de tuer quelqu'un d'un regard. C'était tout simplement ridicule ! Aussitôt, les six hommes s'approchèrent de Naruto. Seul le leader ne bougea pas. Ils avançaient à pas lents, car malgré leurs affirmations, ils conservaient une légère appréhension. Ils croisèrent tous le regard de Naruto, mais aucun ne remarqua rien. Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres seulement de l'Uzumaki. Trois mètres. Deux mètres. Un mètre. Zéro mètre. Pourtant, ils continuèrent d'avancer, sans manifester la moindre réaction au fait qu'ils avaient dépassé leur cible. Ils avaient toujours le visage teinté d'une légère appréhension, mais sans plus. Les six hommes dépassèrent les têtes de pierre et se tombèrent dans le vide, sans un bruit. En bas, les premiers villageois commençaient à se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose sur la falaise des hokages. Il fallait dire que les neuf bruits de chute, espacés au total d'à peine quelques minutes, n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Mais Naruto n'était pas inquiet. Aucun Anbu ne le surveillait dans l'immédiat, et seul un shinobi aurait découvert ce qui s'était passé, et ce, seulement s'il l'avait vu. Car ce qu'avait fait l'Uzumaki était un simple genjutsu. Il avait modifié la perception des distances de ses victimes de sorte que dans leur élan elles se jetassent d'elles-mêmes de la falaise. Ils étaient persuadés que leur ''victime'' était toujours devant eux alors qu'en réalité ils tombaient dans le vide.

Non, le problème pour le moment, du point de vue du jinchuriki, c'était que le dernier homme était intelligent. Très intelligent. Il s'était servit de ses hommes pour anticiper le danger. Naruto le reconnut. Cet homme faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient rendu tétraplégique. L'enfoiré ! Comparé à lui, les autres n'étaient que du menu fretin. L'homme gardait la tête baissée, évitant ainsi de croiser le regard du blondinet. Coïncidence ? L'Uzumaki en doutait fortement. Neuf personnes étaient mortes sans que cette ordure ne bouge le petit doigt et Naruto avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir été manipulé.

Homme 1, murmurant de façon tout à fait audible : Impressionnant ! Vraiment impressionnant ! Quand j'ai découvert que tu avais survécu, l'année dernière, j'ai su que la situation avait évolué. T'approcher devenait difficile, tu devenais méfiant. Du coup, j'ai pris mon mal en patience et je t'ai observé. Cela ne me faisait pas plaisir, loin de là, mais pour avoir une chance de te tuer, je devais attendre le jour idéal. Aujourd'hui, le dix octobre ! Le jour où tu es le plus faible, car yondaime-sama en a décidé ainsi… Et j'ai eu raison de prendre mes précautions. Je ne sais pas comment tu le fais, mais ce que tu fais, tu ne peux le faire qu'en regardant ta victime dans les yeux. Tant que je ne croise pas ton regard, je ne risque rien.

Et pour cette seule information, il avait sacrifié neuf hommes. Lequel des deux, entre Naruto et l'homme, était le plus monstrueux ? Mais au moins, le jinchuriki voyait là la confirmation qu'il avait été manipulé. Et cela le fit enrager. S'il ne pouvait regarder son adversaire dans les yeux, son dojutsu devenait inutilisable. Et sa maitrise des techniques de marionnettiste shinobi n'était tout simplement pas au point. Être capable de bouger un doigt de façon saccadé n'allait pas l'aider à tuer son dernier opposant. L'Uzumaki s'efforça de ne pas se mettre à paniquer. S'il restait calme, il allait trouver une solution… Probablement. Dans le cas contraire, il allait se faire jeter de la falaise, ou alors Kurama prendrait la relève. Mais dans les deux situations, Naruto aurait échoué, car il aura perdu sa raison d'être. Ce serait sa défaite. L'homme s'approchait, sans précipitation. Sa théorie était correcte et il le savait, alors pourquoi se dépêcher ? Le cerveau du jinchuriki tournait à plein régime. Il ne pouvait s'enfuir, ni simplement bouger. Il ne pouvait l'enfermer dans une illusion. Il ne pouvait… rien faire. Lorsque cet état de fait lui fut parvenu, il sentit un début de déprime l'envahir. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car il sentit quelque chose sur son visage. C'était chaud et désagréable. Cela se diffusait sur toute la surface de sa joue. Restait ensuite une sorte de picotement persistant. Naruto comprit finalement ce que c'était, après quelques secondes. De la douleur ! L'Uzumaki souffrait. Il avait fallut d'une petite année et il avait déjà oublié cette sensation. Pourtant, au même instant, le jinchuriki comprit une chose. Il était vivant ! Ou plus exactement, il n'était pas mort. Pas encore. Un poids se libéra de l'esprit du garçon alors qu'il commençait seulement à prendre conscience qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment considérant comme tel depuis son accident. Inconsciemment, il s'était imaginé être un mort en sursis. Cette douleur, sur sa joue, venait de lui prouver le contraire. Mais le soulagement fut rapidement remplacé par la colère. Cet homme n'avait aucun droit de le frapper. Il l'avait déjà fait bien trop souvent. Il était temps de lui faire payer… Mais comment ?

Le poing de son ex-future victime s'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur son visage. Du sang perla du nez et des lèvres de Naruto. Le coup avait été violent. L'ordure frappait avec application à ou ça faisait mal. L'homme avait bien fait ses devoirs. La tétraplégie immunisait de la sensation de douleur partout, sauf dans le cou, le visage et le reste du crâne. Et c'était là que le jinchuriki se faisait frapper. Chaque coup semblait résonner dans son crâne, tant ils étaient douloureux. Et l'homme parvenait encore à ne pas croiser le regard de l'enfant. L'Uzumaki sentit sa colère monter à mesure que sa douleur grandissait. Lorsque son nez se cassa, la rage se changea en détermination. Même si se devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait, il tuerait ce salop qui obligeait son sang à couler. Avant que quiconque comprenne ce qui se passait, une main agrippa violemment le col de l'homme. Incrédules, lui et Naruto observèrent cette main, puis le bras, puis l'épaule de… Naruto ? Pourtant, le jinchuriki n'avait pas utilisé sa technique de marionnettiste qui d'ailleurs n'aurait jamais donné un tel résultat aussi vite. Comment était-ce possible ? La sangle, qui avait un jour retenu le poignet du blondinet, était maintenant en lambeaux, littéralement arraché au fauteuil. Evitant toujours de croiser le regard de l'Uzumaki, l'homme commença à paniquer.

Homme, d'une voix hystérique : Non ! C'est impossible ! Une personne tétraplégique ne peut pas bouger son bras. Monstre ! Comment peux-tu…

L'homme tenta de se libérer de la poigne de Naruto, sans succès. Sa panique lui fit perdre ses moyens. Le jinchuriki, pour sa part, était confus. Il ne prit toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail. Avec toute la volonté dont il fut capable, il parvint à faire bouger son bras à nouveau, de façon volontaire cette fois. Il projeta l'homme vers la droite. Sa main avait lâché prise, et pendant un instant, son tortionnaire ria nerveusement. Un instant seulement. Celui d'après, il remarqua que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et qu'il pouvait voir de face les têtes de pierre des hokages, à quelques mètres devant lui. Et elles montaient. Non ! C'était lui qui descendait, ou plutôt qui tombait. Naruto l'avait projeté dans le vide. Il fit alors ce que n'importe quelle personne censée aurait fait dans les mêmes circonstances. Il hurla de peur. Son cri résonna dans tout le village pendant cinq minuscules secondes, avant qu'un autre bruit ne l'interrompe brusquement. L'homme venait de toucher terre. Écrasé au sol… Exactement comme ses neuf prédécesseurs. L'unique différence résidait dans le fait qu'il avait été conscient de sa chute. Mais c'était un maigre retour des choses, en tenant compte de tout ce qu'il avait fait à Naruto.

L'Uzumaki se permit un sourire de victoire, avant que son corps ne s'affaisse sur lui-même. Il se sentait subitement épuisé, comme si son énergie avait été drainée avec le mouvement effectué. Mais c'était un réel progrès ! Bouger un bras entier, il ne l'avait jamais fait… Restait à savoir s'il allait être capable de le reproduire. Car peu importait la façon dont le jinchuriki retournait la chose, ce n'était pas une technique de marionnettiste. C'était autre chose, mais quoi ? Cela, il ne le savait pas. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'y réfléchir beaucoup plus longtemps, car à présent de nouveaux cris s'élevèrent. Quelqu'un avait trouvé au moins un des dix corps. Un attroupement eut rapidement lieu. Mais Naruto ne s'en soucia qu'une courte seconde. Son Anbu attitré venait de refaire son apparition. Vingt-trois heures et treize minutes. Pas exactement vingt-quatre heures, mais compte tenu des circonstances, c'était plus qu'espéré. Mais le blondinet était curieux de découvrir l'interprétation des événements de la part d'un shinobi. Les faits ? Un enfant tétraplégique au visage ensanglanté, une sangle du fauteuil roulant le maintenant en place arrachée et une falaise au pied de laquelle reposaient dix cadavres. Pas de témoins. Lentement, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent, formant un schéma illogique, mais pourtant rationnel.

Anbu, marquant un temps d'hésitation : Que… s'est-il passé ici ?

Naruto, avec un sourire ensanglanté : Passage à tabac… Rien de bien méchant selon mes normes.

Anbu, sceptique : Le seul incapable de se défendre se retrouve être le seul survivant… Alors qu'il était seul contre dix.

Naruto, hochant la tête : Il y a une explication tout à fait rationnelle.

Anbu, pas vraiment convaincu : Je t'écoute…

Naruto, observant les lieux comme pour se remémorer les événements : Alors voilà… Ces hommes m'ont trouvé il y a environ un quart d'heure. Comme attendu de leur part, dès qu'ils m'ont vu, ils n'ont pu s'empêcher de me frapper. Ils avaient dans l'idée de me jeter ensuite dans le vide. Ils auraient réussi d'ailleurs. Seulement, j'ai eu de la chance. Ils avaient tous un peu bu et l'un d'eux dérapa sur le rebord de la falaise. Il a ensuite tenté de se rattraper à un de ses amis, mais l'entraina avec lui. Le deuxième tenta de faire de même avec le troisième, qui tenta de faire de même avec le quatrième. Au final, ils sont tous tombé, me laissant seul en haut. Un véritable coup de chance !

C'était également ce qu'avait conclu l'Anbu. C'était la seule solution rationnelle pour de telles circonstances. Toutefois, cela n'était pas pour autant logique. Plusieurs points ne correspondaient pas avec le récit. Si le début de l'histoire semblait en accord avec le témoignage de l'enfant, le reste ne l'était tout simplement pas. Si chaque personne en avait entrainé une autre dans sa chute, le dernier excepté, tous auraient du hurler dans leur chute. Or, il n'y avait eu qu'un unique cri. Un seul bruit d'impact au sol également au terme dudit cri, mais dix morts en bas de la falaise et les indices révélaient que tous avaient subis la même hauteur de chute, à savoir le sommet de la falaise. Mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas crié dans ce cas ? Et surtout, comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas entrainer Naruto dans leur chute, alors que leur but principal était de toute évidence de le tuer. Ils auraient dû l'entrainer avec eux. Son fauteuil était si près du bord que cela semble impossible qu'ils se fussent tous agrippés les uns aux autres en épargnant le blondinet. Illogique, donc. Mais pourtant, les circonstances donnaient raison à a version de l'enfant. Si encore un shinobi était intervenu, ou si l'Uzumaki n'avait pas été tétraplégique, une autre hypothèse aurait été plus logique, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il ne restait que cette hypothèse. La seule qui fut un temps soit peu rationnelle était dons le récit de Naruto, aussi illogique fut-il.

Anbu, troublé : Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu retournes à l'orphelinat à présent. Pas mal de gens t'ont vu en haut après que ces homms soient tombés. La plupart pense que c'est de ton fait, même s'ils ignorent comment.

Naruto, amusé : ''_Logique, puisque c'est de mon fait…''_ Oui, tu as raison. J'ai besoin de dormit un peu de toute façon. Les évènements récents m'ont un peu chamboulé. Je dois désormais méditer sur la place que j'ai dans le village, puisqu'il semble que j'en aie bel et bien une…

L'Anbu acquiesça et ramena rapidement Naruto à sa chambre de l'orphelinat. Il essuya le sang séché et constata sans surprise que les blessures s'étaient toutes refermées. Il mit l'enfant au lit, après quoi il s'en alla. Kurama confirma qu'il n'était pas dans les environs. Il devait donc être allé faire son rapport au sandaime sur les événements de la journée. Le pauvre… Mais dans l'immédiat, autre chose intéressait davantage l'Uzumaki.

Naruto, impatient : ''_Alors, comment ais-je réussi cet exploit ?''_

Kurama, songeur : _**''…''**_

Naruto, de plus en plus impatient : _''Kurama ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ou pas ?''_

Kurama, confirmant : _**''En effet, je pense savoir ce que tu as fait. Je dois m'avouer surpris. C'était plutôt bien joué pour un morveux.''**_

Naruto, curieux : _''Alors ? C'était quoi ?''_

Kurama, d'une voix lente : _**''Ton aura.''**_

Naruto, fronçant les sourcils : _''Mon… Quoi ?''_

Kurama, soupirant : _**''Ton aura. C'est, en quelques sortes, l'impression que tu laisses aux gens. Comment t'expliquer simplement... Tu peux le comparer au charisme naturel d'une personne. La différence, c'est que le charisme est une donnée abstraite, alors que l'aura est quelque chose de concret. En effet, elle émet en continue une faible quantité de chakra. Ce que les shinobis appellent la signature de chakra est la trace que laisse l'aura d'une personne dans la nature. On peut également s'en servir pour mesurer la puissance d'un combattant. Les shinobis ayant la capacité de capteur peuvent **__**également**__** la lire.''**_

Naruto, perturbé : _''La lire ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Et quel rapport avec ce que j'ai fait ?''_

Kurama, grognant son exaspération : _**''Ce que les capteurs appellent lire l'aura d'une personne, c'est s'informer de sa puissance par le flux de chakra que la cible diffuse dans la nature, les éventuelles perturbations de ce flux par des émotions, observer la maîtrise du chakra de l'individu, observer la signature de chakra... Il y a beaucoup de possibilités associés aux pouvoirs d'un capteur. Les shinobis les plus expérimentés sont capable de diminuer ou d'augmenter leur aura, qui est une force passive. C'est ce que tu as fait, d'une certaine façon.''**_

Naruto, perplexe : _''Comment ça ?''_

Kurama, soupirant : _**''Tu as augmenté ton aura de façon brusque, la rendant presque palpable. En soi, ce n'est pas extraordinaire, car beaucoup de shinobis utilisent ce genre de coup de bluff pour se rendre plus menaçant qu'ils ne le sont en réalité. Là où tu m'as surpris, en revanche, c'est que tu as combiné ton aura avec autre chose. Il s'agit d'un pouvoir que seuls possèdent les porteurs de bijus, ou jinchurikis : la gangue de chakra. Ce pouvoir, sous sa forme primaire, active et agressive, est nocif tant pour l'utilisateur que pour la victime, car il s'agit d'un chakra d'une immense densité et pureté. Toutefois, en la combinant à l'aura qui est une force passive, tu as canalisé la puissance de façon à n'en retirer que les avantages, sans les inconvénients. Je t'ai dit il y a quelques temps que mon chakra pouvait agir de façon autonome, indépendamment du corps qu'il est censé protéger, selon la volonté de l'utilisateur. A l'opposé, l'aura ne fait qu'envelopper le corps d'une fine pellicule de chakra, car elle est émise par lui. En la combinant avec la gangue de chakra, tu as obtenu de nouvelles capacités. Cette aura modifiée est une force semi-active. Elle enveloppe le corps comme l'aura originale, mais à une densité plus grande et est plus autonome comme la gangue de chakra. De plus, l'aura est indissociable du corps. Si tu bouges ton aura, c'est ton corps que tu bouges, car l'aura reflète ton corps.''**_

Naruto, excité: ''_Mais c'est génial ! Et de ce que tu m'en as dit, cela semble bien plus efficace que ma technique de marionnettiste.''_

Kurama acquiesçant : ''_**Plus efficace, mais surtout plus gourmande en chakra. Elle possède ses propres avantages et ses propres défauts. Comme je te l'ai dit, l'aura reflète le corps. Bouger l'un, c'est bouger l'autre. Tu prends juste le problème à l'envers. Les être vivants bougent leur corps, l'aura suit. Toi, tu as modifié ton aura pour pouvoir la déplacer, faisant suivre le corps. Ainsi, les bases du mouvement sont celles que tu utilisais avant de devenir tétraplégique. Tu n'auras donc pas à réapprendre. Le problème, c'est que l'aura est basée sur une diffusion continue de chakra, tout autour du corps et comme l'aura modifiée est beaucoup plus gourmande en chakra, tu le sentiras passer. De plus, tu n'as encore qu'une faible maîtrise de ton chakra, tu en consommes donc encore plus que d'ordinaire. C'est pour cela que ne bouger qu'un bras t'a tant épuisé. A l'inverse, ta technique de marionnettiste est bien plus limitée. Tu auras une liberté de mouvement beaucoup pus restreinte, et tu devras réapprendre à te mouvoir à partir de zéro comme tu l'as déjà remarqué. L'avantage est que si cela demande de la précision, tu n'as en revanche pas besoin d'une grande quantité de chakra pour maintenir cette technique en place. Et plus tu pratiqueras, plus tu seras précis dans ta maîtrise de ton chakra.''**_

Naruto, réfléchissant : ''_Donc… Délaisser l'une des deux techniques au profit de l'autre n'est pas une bonne idée. L'idéal serait, selon moi, de choisir l'une des deux en fonction de la situation. Dans les deux cas, tant que ma maîtrise du chakra n'est pas davantage développée, je resterais limité. Soit par le temps, soit dans mes déplacements…''_

Kurama fut sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais à ce moment là les yeux de Naruto se fermèrent et il sombra dans le sommeil. La journée avait été longue. Le démon se permit un sourire. Son hôte se montrait particulièrement intéressant.

Assis sur son siège, derrière son bureau, Hiruzen se rongeait les sangs. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre. Chaque dix octobre, une seule question l'obsédait : Naruto allait-il s'en sortir vivant ? Son inquiétude n'avait fait qu'empirer, virant à la paranoïa suite à _l'incident_ de l'année précédente. Le fait que le petit blondinet ait en permanence un Anbu pour sa protection ne le rassurait que moyennement. Le fait que ce dernier était en retard pour faire son rapport n'arrangeait rien. Il avait beau être jeune, il n'en était pas moins ponctuel, d'ordinaire. Et ce cri, de qui venait-il ? Le sandaime voulait aller voir de lui-même ce qu'il en était, mais n'osait pas. Il n'avait que peu revu Naruto depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé sa tétraplégie. Leur relation était devenu tendue et distante et Hiruzen ne pouvait rien y faire, à son plus grand regret. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la personne qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience/d'appréhension se tenait devant lui, au garde-à-vous.

Anbu, professionnel : Anbu Karasu, au rapport !

Hiruzen, à la fois soulagé et inquiet : Alors ? Comment a été cette journée ?

Karasu, hésitant : Il y a eu… un incident.

Hiruzen, figé par la peur : Quel type d'incident ?

Karasu, avec raideur : Personne ne vous en a déjà parlé ?

Hiruzen, secouant la tête : Je n'ai voulu voir personne de la journée. Ceux qui ont voulu me parler attendent toujours dehors.

Karasu, hochant la tête : Bien… Comme je le disais, il y a eu un incident peu banal. Cet incident a entrainé la mort de dix personnes, et manqué de tuer Uzumaki Naruto.

Hiruzen, palissant : Que s'est-il passé ?

Karasu, cherchant ses mots : Uzumaki Naruto se trouvait sur le bord de la falaise des hokages, profitant de sa solitude pour observer le village. La journée s'est déroulée sans incident majeurs. En bas, le village fêtait la mort du Kyubi no Yoko et pleurait le sacrifice du yondaime. Quelques individus cherchaient Naruto pour le faire _participer_ au festival, mais sans le trouver. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la fête qu'un groupe de dix personnes, ayant trop bu durant la journée, eurent la mauvaise idée de monter au sommet de la falaise aux hokages. Ils y trouvèrent Uzumaki Naruto et eurent l'envie de _jouer_ avec lui. Toutefois, leur équilibre plus que précaire à cause de l'alcool leur fut fatal. Ils tombèrent tous du sommet de la falaise et s'écrasèrent au sol. Il ne s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'Uzumaki Naruto ne les y accompagne, car l'un d'eux avait tenté d'agripper son fauteuil roulant. Seule mon intervention l'a empêché de finir comme les autres.

L'Anbu Karasu avait légèrement modifié ce qu'il pensait être la vérité de façon à ne pas indiquer qu'il n'avait pas été présent à ce moment là. Mais il savait que son alibi ne tiendrait pas longtemps. De son coté, Hiruzen réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. L'histoire était plausible, certes, mais quelques points semblaient étonnants.

Hiruzen, vérifiant les faits : Tu as empêché un ivrogne d'entrainer Naruto dans sa chute de la falaise, c'est bien cela ?

Karasu, hochant a tête avec raideur : Oui hokage-sama !

Hiruzen, poursuivant : Et tu as préféré empêché que Naruto ne tombe, plutôt que d'attraper l'ivrogne avant sa chute ?

Karasu, de plus un plus raide : Oui hokage-sama !

Hiruzen, impitoyable : Et tu n'as pas non plus tenté de rattraper qui que ce soit d'autre que Naruto, alors que leur vie était en jeu et que tu avais certainement les capacités pour rattraper plusieurs, sinon tous les membres du groupe.

Karasu, baissant la tête : Oui hokage-sama !

Hiruzen, songeur : Je vois…

Karasu se retenait de toutes ses forces de partir en courant. Hiruzen réfléchissait furieusement à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'Anbu admettait volontiers que certains points dans son histoire n'étaient pas logiques. Alors pourquoi se contentait-il de l'admettre ? Pourquoi ne clarifiait-il pas la situation ? Peut-être parce que le silence était préférable. C'était ce à quoi songeait le sandaime. Pour quelles raisons un Anbu oblitérerait-il volontairement certains détails de son rapport ? Hiruzen réfléchissait à ce qu'il savait. L'incident avait eu lieu aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, puisque c'était à cette heure là que le festival prenait fin. Cela avait eu lieu sur la falaise des hokages. Naruto avait été le premier présent. D'ailleurs, pourquoi y était-il et comment y était-il monté ? Cela n'avait que peu d'importance dans l'immédiat. Ensuite, un groupe de dix hommes ayant un peu trop profité du festival s'étaient présentés là ou se trouvait Naruto. Ils avaient voulu le tuer. A partir de là, l'histoire devenait confuse. Si ces hommes avaient été suffisamment ivres pour tomber de la falaise, il n'aurait même pas dû être en mesure de monter les escaliers qui y menaient. Et s'ils ne l'étaient pas assez, comment avaient-ils pu tomber dans le vide ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Ils auraient dû pouvoir jeter Naruto de la falaise sans encombre… Sauf qu'il avait un ange gardien en la personne de Karasu. L'imagination de Hiruzen s'emballa. Les hommes avaient du tenter de jeter l'Uzumaki dans le vide, mais l'Anbu s'était certainement interposé. Le groupe avait dû vouloir forcer le passage, mais Karasu aurait tenu bon. Des insultes auraient alors fusées, et un mot de trop avait été prononcé. Le jeune Anbu, encore peu expérimenté, aurait ainsi réagi un peu trop violemment. Les dix hommes se seraient retrouvés projetés dans le vide. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Karasu s'obstinait au minimum de précision.

Hiruzen, murmurant : Naruto a-t-il été blessé ?

Karasu, crispé : Oui. Une légère blessure, mais rien de bien méchant…

Hiruzen hocha la tête. Aucune blessure ne pouvait vraiment affecter Naruto, et aucune n'était bien méchante. Aucune sauf celle ayant causée sa tétraplégie… Au moins, à présent, Hiruzen était persuadé que son hypothèse était la bonne. Karasu avait certainement tué les dix hommes en réaction à la blessure de l'Uzumaki. Un peu excessif, mais Hiruzen ne releva pas. Naruto avait eu suffisamment de malheurs sans qu'une nouvelle tentative de meurtre ne soit à ajouter à la liste. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait faire le lien entre Karasu, Naruto et les meurtres. Et le conseil pouvait aller se faire voir. Ils avaient assez ruiné la vie de l'enfant. Il n'y aurait pas de suites à cet incident. Telle fut la conclusion du sandaime.

Hiruzen, relevant la tête : Merci Karasu. Ne parle à personne d'autre de l'incident. Ce sera tout.

Karasu, soulagé : Oui hokage-sama !

Karasu tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à s'en sortir sans punition. Après tout, il avait joué sa carrière d'Anbu pour le caprice d'un enfant. Mais cela en avait valu la peine, car la vie était revenue dans les yeux d'Uzumaki Naruto. Et il avait la sensation étrange que le sandaime était tombé sur une conclusion différente de la sienne…

Hiruzen : Oh, au fait…

Karasu, se retournant : Hokage-sama ?

Hiruzen, se permettant un léger sourire : Merci de t'appliquer autant pour ce travail, Itachi…

* * *

Alors ?

Comment trouvez-vous mon chapitre ?

Je veux tout savoir. Le bon, le moins bon...

S'il y a des zones d'ombre, c'est normal. Je clarifierais dans les chapitres suivants. Posez toutes les questions que vous voulez, je répondrais à chaque commentaire, comme d'habitude.

Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter, que ce soit un encouragement, une critique, une question ou même un constat.

Les rewiews sont très fortement appréciés, les auteurs ne le diront jamais assez. Cela permet entre autre de faire connaître sa fic, et donc de remotiver l'auteur...

ps: J'ai dans l'idée de commencer bientôt une fiction sur Harry Potter... Faites-moi part de vos avis et si ils sont favorable, il se peu que je poste un prologue sous peu...


	7. L'enlèvement

Bien, me revoilà !

Je pense qu'il est enfin temps d'expliquer en détail le nom de ma fiction, car il prendra enfin pleinement son sens à partir de ce chapitre.

Burakumin... Ce terme japonais possède plusieurs sens. Premièrement, il signifie intouchables. C'est évidemment un clin d'œil au film français du même nom, du fait de la tétraplégie de Naruto. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, sachez que l'histoire tourne autour de deux personnages principaux, venus de deux milieux sociaux différents. Ils apprendront l'un de l'autre afin d'en ressortir grandit. Dans Burakumin, on retrouve ce lien, mais sous deux formes. Le duo spirituel est naturellement Naruto/Kurama. Avec ce chapitre, en revanche, je fais apparaître le duo physique, qui est Naruto/... Je vous laisserai découvrir.

Voyons à présent la seconde définition possible du terme Burakumin. Minorité opprimée... Encore une fois, cela colle parfaitement au statut de jinchuriki de Naruto. Je ne détaillerais pas beaucoup plus, pour ne pas spoiler mon travail...

Bien, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6: L'enlèvement !**_

Trois juin... Huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la journée fatidique. Le cinquième anniversaire de Naruto avait provoqué de nombreux bouleversements. Tout d'abord, de nombreuses rumeurs ont circulé, affirmant que le jinchuriki était capable de tuer quelqu'un dès lors qu'il était en sa présence physique. Les dix morts ayant eut lieu le dix octobres prouvaient ces dires, selon les villageois. Ce n'était qu'en partie vrai, mais seul Naruto le savait. Il ne tuait pas d'un regard, mais pouvait soumettre les gens à un genjutsu pour les inciter à mourir. Des dix morts ayant eu lieu ce jour là, neuf avaient succombé de cette façon. Le dernier avait été projeté manuellement du haut de la falaise des hokages par l'Uzumaki. Ce qui conduisait au second bouleversement. Naruto avait découvert ce jour là une nouvelle méthode pour retrouver la motricité de son corps. Jusque là, il s'était servi d'un dérivé des techniques de marionnettistes shinobis, avec des résultats mitigés. Mais ce dix octobre, il avait découvert une autre méthode, utilisable uniquement parce qu'il était un jinchuriki : la manipulation d'aura. Ironie s'il en était, c'était à cause de son statut de jinchuriki qu'il était devenu tétraplégique et donc, qu'il avait découvert cette méthode... C'était donc par la technique de la manipulation d'aura que Naruto avait tué le dixième homme le jour de son cinquième anniversaire. Du moins, il les y avait tous jeté, ou poussé à se jeter, les dix hommes, à défaut de les tuer physiquement.

Le troisième bouleversement eut lieu environ un mois après, le dix-huit novembre. Le froid avait commencé à se faire plus intense. Les premiers flocons de neige avaient commencé à tomber. Les doyens du conseil de Konoha, Mitokado Homura et Utatane Koharu, avaient décidé de faire pression sur le sandaime pour que l'Anbu chargé de la protection d'Uzumaki Naruto soit réassigné à une autre tache. Selon eux, il s'agissait d'un gâchis des forces militaires qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ils avaient prit à témoin la réputation de l'enfant qui était telle que plus personne n'osait s'approcher de lui. Même les membres suspectés de faire partie de la secte adorateur du yondaime ne tentaient plus rien. Il fallait dire que leur conviction selon laquelle ils étaient immunisé du démon le dix octobre avait fondue comme neige au soleil en voyant dix des leurs mourir ce jour là. Alors s'y risquer un autre jour, c'était juste inimaginable... Cela ne fit pas plaisir à Hiruzen que les doyens se servent de cette raison pour retirer l'Anbu à Naruto, mais il ne pouvait objecter, dans le mesure ou il s'agissait de la vérité. Cela avait été un coup bas, mais il l'avait encaissé. Et comme Naruto semblait bel et bien hors de danger, il ne pouvait pas remettre en cause cette décision. Toutefois, il continuait de surveiller les événements avec sa boule de cristal. De son coté, l'Uzumaki, grâce à la surveillance constante de Kurama, avait rapidement remarqué l'absence de l'Anbu. Cela avait plutôt arrangé ses plans, car ainsi, il pouvait s'entraîner à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Bien sûr, il ne le faisait qu'à l'extérieur du village, mais c'était agréable d'être libre de ses mouvements, dans tous les sens du terme.

Le quatrième bouleversement eut lieu en ce trois juin. Naruto, comme à son habitude, s'entraînait dans la forêt bordant le village. Il n'était jamais trop loin, de façon à pouvoir être trouvé rapidement si quelqu'un le cherchait, ce que personne ne faisait, mais suffisamment éloigné pour que les émanations de son chakra ne portent pas jusqu'au village. Kurama faisait particulièrement attention à ce qu'aucun shinobi ne fusse à proximité tout le long que durait les entraînements. Généralement, ceux-ci duraient dans les douze ou treize heures par jour. Il arrivait toutefois que cela dure plus longtemps, comme c'était le cas ce jour là. Naruto avait décidé que la température était suffisante pour passer ses nuits hors du village. Sa gardienne passait la journée toutes les deux ou trois heures pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et, dans les cas ou il restait la nuit dehors, revenait tôt le matin. Elle le faisait également manger durant ces périodes. Les entraînements de l'Uzumaki portaient principalement sur sa mobilité. Sa technique de marionnettiste avait progressé. À présent, le blondinet était capable de bouger une main entière. Les mouvements restaient saccadés, mais il y avait du progrès chaque jour. Ses fils de chakra devenaient plus fin et plus précis et sa maîtrise de son flux de chakra s'améliorait lentement. Cela se ressentait d'ailleurs sur son autre technique de mobilité. Son déplacement d'aura, bien que consommant toujours plus de chakra que nécessaire, devenait petit à petit mieux contrôlé. Il y avait encore trois cents cinquante pour cent de perte de chakra à l'utilisation, mais comparé aux trois cents soixante trois pour cent que cela coûtait huit mois plus tôt, c'était déjà un progrès de treize pour cent.

Malgré tout, Naruto ne se sentait pas satisfait de ses progrès. Il avait l'impression qu'il continuait à stagner. Il mettait tant d'acharnement à améliorer sa maîtrise de ces deux techniques que sa lente progression ne lui suffisait plus. Dans ces moments là, de plus en plus réguliers, il laissait tout simplement tomber. Il passait temporairement à autre chose, comme l'amélioration de sa maîtrise des pupilles de Kurama. Il créait des illusions de plus en plus complexes, ou améliorait son temps de création d'illusions basique. Il s'habituait également à l'étrange perception qu'il avait lorsqu'il se servait de la vision thermique du démon renard. Lorsqu'il s'estimait satisfait ou qu'il s'était suffisamment calmé, il retentait alors sa chance dans ses déplacements. Il lui manquait deux choses : de la souplesse et de l'agilité. Mais cela, il ne pouvait l'acquérir qu'avec de la pratique...

Konohagakure no sato était calme. C'était logique, d'une certaine façon, puisqu'il était deux heures du matin. Le village dormait. Le silence était apaisant. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'à ce moment là, le destin d'un enfant allait changer de façon radicale ? Une ombre se déplaçait de toit en toit, portant sur son épaule une masse indistincte qui gémissait. De courts sanglots étouffés auraient pu être entendu par qui aurait été réveillé. Mais il était encore tôt et le village était en période de paix. Il n'y avait nul Anbu patrouillant dans les rues ou sur les toits. Il n'y avait pas de shinobi en proie à l'insomnie. Il n'y avait personne...

Ailleurs dans le village, un homme était en proie à une panique et à une fureur sans nom. Il possédait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un blanc tirant sur le crème. Plutôt grand et avec un visage sans traits distinctifs, il était un jeune chef de clan. A l'heure actuelle, il portait une robe ample traditionnelle sous un manteau aux armoiries de son clan. Son nom était Hyuga Hiashi. Le clan Hyuga avait une particularité par rapport aux autres. Ce clan était divisé en deux parties. La Soke, ou branche principale, était composé d'une minorité. Il s'agissait de la famille des héritiers du clan et de leur garde du corps _officiels_. La Bunke, ou branche secondaire, était composé du reste du clan, une grande majorité. Leur particularité était que chaque membre de la Bunke portait un sceau sur leur front. Ce sceau, nommé _Hyûga Sôke no Juinjutsu,_ obligeait ceux sous son emprise à rester fidèle aux membres de la Soke. En cas de rébellion, un membre de la branche principal pouvait activer le sceau et ainsi stopper toute activité cérébrale de la cible, causant ainsi sa mort. Parlant de mort, lorsque un membre de la Bunke venait à décéder, le sceau se verrouillait, dissimulant à un potentiel ennemi l'ultime fierté du clan. Il s'agissait d'un dojutsu nommé Byakugan.

Ce dojutsu permettait à son utilisateur d'avoir une vision périphérique de trois cent cinquante neuf degré, ne laissant, en moyenne, qu'un degré d'angle mort. Ce détail était jalousement gardé afin que les ennemis de Konoha ne puisse l'exploiter. Un autre avantage était que la vue contournait les obstacles et, avec de l'expérience, possédait une portée de plusieurs kilomètres. En moyenne, un membre du clan Hyuga pouvait voir tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon allant de trois à cinq cent mètres. Enfin, le byakugan pouvait repérer les tenketsus, ou points vitaux, présents dans le corps humain. Cela leur permettait entre autre de voir le flux de chakra adversaire et d'utiliser le Juken, un style de taijutsu basé sur la maîtrise des tenketsus. Le _Hyûga Sôke no Juinjutsu_ était la cause de tension entre la Soke et la Bunke, entre les dirigeants et les dirigés. En cette nuit funeste, toutefois, cette tension était oubliée. Hiashi se tenait devant les membres de son clan, Soke et Bunke confondue, et parlait avec raideur. Son front plissé trahissait à quel point il était inquiet, chose rare chez lui.

Hiashi, montrant un sang froid qu'il n'avait pas : Cette nuit, ma fille a été enlevé. D'après les informations recueillies, le kidnapping a dû avoir lieu, il y a une dizaine de minutes seulement. Le hokage a déjà été prévenu. Si Hinata ne se trouve plus dans le village, elle doit encore être dans les environs. Je vous laisse carte blanche à tous, mais retrouvez ma fille. Je mènerais les recherches personnellement. Est-ce compris ?

Hyugas, d'une seule voix : Oui, Hiashi-sama !

Hiashi, avec empressement : Dans ce cas, dispersion !

Aussitôt, le clan Hyuga, dans son intégralité, fouilla le village de fond en comble. Malgré leur byakugan, il fallut plusieurs précieuses minutes pour s'assurer que le village était sécurisé. Aussitôt, les membres du clan Hyuga se dispersèrent à travers la forêt entourant Konoha. Avec de tels chasseurs, il n'y avait nul endroit pour se cacher. La traque ne durerait pas longtemps. Malgré tout, les minutes passaient, sans que quiconque ne trouve la trace de Hinata ou de son ravisseur. Hiashi sentait la panique le gagner. Byakugan activé et poussé au delà de ses limites, le chef de clan s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans les bois...

Assis dans son fauteuil pendant l'une de ses pauses, Naruto entendit un sanglot. C'était faible, étouffé et accompagné d'un léger tambourinement sur le sol, probablement des pas. Si l'Uzumaki n'avait pas acquit une ouïe aussi fine, il n'aurait simplement rien remarqué. Kurama n'avait pas signalé de présence humaine, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait que le blondinet l'avait déjà remarqué. Le jinchuriki du Kyubi fut tenté d'ignoré ce bruit, mais quelque chose le retint. Premièrement, le sanglot qu'il avait entendu avait une intonation aiguë, probablement celle d'un enfant. Deuxièmement, le rythme des pas était trop rapide pour appartenir à la même personne. Il s'agissait donc certainement d'un adulte. Troisièmement, la situation rappelait à Naruto un autre événement, qui ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent. Activant sa vision thermique, le blondinet repéra rapidement l'origine de ces bruits. Comme il l'avait deviné, il s'agissait d'un enfant et d'un adulte. Ce dernier courait, ou plutôt fuyait Konoha. Il tenait l'enfant sur son épaule à la manière d'un sac de pommes de terre. Sa posture n'était pas naturelle. De plus, Naruto connaissait bien ces pleurs. Ce n'était pas ceux que l'on avait lorsque l'on se blessait, non. Ils étaient issus de la peur. Et le son, continuellement étouffé, semblait indiquer que l'enfant était bâillonné. Ses pieds et ses poings étaient probablement liés également. C'était donc très probablement un enlèvement...

La première pensée de Naruto fut qu'il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à Konoha. Ils avaient ruiné sa vie et il était bien décidé à leur faire payer. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en mêler. La décision la plus logique était donc d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu et de rentrer ce coucher. Malheureusement, sa seconde pensée lui fit transposer la situation de l'enfant avec son quatrième anniversaire. C'était très similaire. Trop similaire. La peur était la même, l'atmosphère et la tension étaient identiques. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Naruto pour comprendre que si l'enfant se faisait réellement enlever, il subirait le même traitement que lui, un similaire du moins. Et le blondinet n'était pas assez cruel pour souhaiter un tel malheur à un enfant qui avait de fortes chances d'être innocent. Pire, Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir en sachant qu'il avait condamné un enfant au même destin que lui en refusant d'agir. Maudissant d'avance son bon cœur, il fonça à toute allure dans la direction du kidnappeur. Grâce à sa vision thermique, il avançait rapidement, alors que l'homme peinait à avancer dans la forêt. En un rien de temps, il fut suffisamment proche pour que la vision thermique ne soit plus utile. La désactivant, il conserva simplement la pupille droite de son démon.

L'individu était un shinobi, mais Naruto l'avait déjà compris à sa manière de se déplacer. Il portait un bandeau frontal inconnu du blondinet. Le symbole gravé dessus était un nuage. Il n'était donc pas de Konoha. Tant pis... L'homme s'arrêta brutalement. Il devait avoir deviné la présence de l'Uzumaki. Le fait qu'il dégageait une quantité de chakra phénoménale ne devait pas y être pour rien. Le jinchuriki n'hésita pas et sortit de sa cachette, faisant directement face à son adversaire. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le shinobi fut surpris par sa présence, ne remarquant que trop tard l'étrange œil droit de son opposant. Naruto le plongea dans le plus puissant genjutsu qu'il avait à sa disposition. Puis, sans perdre une seconde, il se jeta sur lui. Il sauta par dessus l'homme et attrapa au passage l'enfant qui se révéla être une fille. Comme prévu par le blondinet, elle était bâillonné et avait les pieds et les poings liés. La demoiselle écarquilla ses yeux crème quand elle vit son sauveur. Il était vrai que voir un enfant de presque six ans, blond, un œil bleu et l'autre rouge, sauter par dessus un shinobi subitement immobile avait de quoi surprendre. Sans perdre un instant, il mit sa charge sur son dos et s'enfuit en courant. Bien lui en prit car le kidnappeur s'échappa du genjutsu peu de temps après. Il ne fit qu'un pas avant de se retrouver immobilisé une fois de moment d'attraper la fille, Naruto avait tissé une toile de chakra tout autour de l'homme. Cela lui fit gagner quelques secondes de plus. Assez pour disparaître dans la forêt et se fondre dans la masse. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une fois certain que lui et sa charge étaient en sécurité, le jinchuriki s'arrêta et reporta son attention sur la fille. Celle-ci avait de beaux habits, de courts cheveux bleus et les joues rouges. Étrange, il ne faisait pas froid pourtant... Sans s'en préoccuper plus que cela, il la fixa dans les yeux et la plongea dans un léger genjutsu. Ainsi, elle allait dormir quelques heures et lui serait tranquille. Réactivant ensuite sa vision thermique, il sonda les environs. La forêt grouillait de shinobis ! Tous venaient de Konoha et semblaient chercher quelqu'un. Naruto observa la fille une fois de plus, se demandant qui elle pouvait être pour que sa disparition provoque une telle émeute. Puis, haussant les épaules, il défit son bâillon, libéra ses mains et ses pieds et s'en alla. Le kidnappeur était aux prises avec un shinobi de Konoha, donc il n'y avait plus de risque pour la gamine. La fatigue commençait à gagner Naruto. Il avait passé la journée à s'entraîner, avait abusé de la manipulation d'aura et usé du dojutsu de Kurama. Il méritait une bonne nuit de sommeil, surtout qu'il avait fait une bonne action et qu'il était déterminé à ne pas recommencer...

Hiashi traversait la forêt à une vitesse dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Toutefois, dans l'état actuel des choses, il s'agissait de la dernière de ses préoccupations. Sa fille avait été enlevé depuis presque une demi-heure sans que quiconque ne découvre le moindre indice. Le kidnappeur ne pouvait pas être allé bien loin pourtant. Surtout avec une charge supplémentaire ! Le chef du clan Hyuga était en proie à une telle panique qu'il manqua de percuter l'arbre qui se trouvait devant lui. Esquivant rapidement, il craignait d'avoir mit trop de temps à rassembler le clan. Il aurait dû y aller seul dès le départ. Hiashi tentait de se convaincre que seul il n'aurait jamais retrouvé la trace de l'ennemi, mais le fait que le clan au complet n'arrivait pas à mieux renforçait sa première impression. Son malaise augmenta d'un cran...

Une minute plus tard, environ, Hiashi trouva enfin une trace. C'était inespéré. Son byakugan lui montrait qu'une certaine quantité de chakra avait utilisé à cet endroit. C'était très récent, quelques minutes tout au plus. Élargissant son champs de vision, il repéra rapidement celui qui devait être le ravisseur de sa précieuse Hinata. Un shinobi de Kumogakure no sato ! Sans hésiter, il se lança à sa poursuite et engagea le combat. Il ne remarqua qu'alors que sa fille n'était pas dans les environs immédiat. Furieux, il élimina rapidement l'homme, avant de chercher sa fille avec son dojutsu. Il la trouva environ quatre cents mètres plus loin... Dans la direction ou se rendait le shinobi de Kumo ? Pourquoi aurait-il abandonné sa précieuse cargaison ? Hiashi ne prit pas la peine d'y réfléchir. Il était tellement soulagé de retrouver sa fille qu'il ne pensa pas à chercher une raison pour laquelle sa fille était libérée de son bâillon et de ses liens. En revanche, il commença à paniquer en voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. La prenant avec précaution dans ses bras, il rentra à Konoha plus vite encore qu'il n'en était partit. Sans attendre, il la conduisit à l'hôpital. Ce ne fut qu'après que sa fille fut prise en charge par le personnel compétent que Hiashi se rappela que son clan continuait les recherches. Il les rappela rapidement au village.

Après que chacun, ou presque, ait demandé à leur chef de clan comment allait sa fille et qu'il ait répondu qu'il n'en savait rien, il retourna à l'hôpital. Cela faisait presque une heure que Hinata s'y trouvait et il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle. Se rendant dans la chambre de sa fille, il y trouva un médecin qui vérifiait ses fonctions vitales. Il semblait soucieux.

Hiashi, diplomate malgré la situation : Comment va-t-elle ?

Médecin, cherchant ses mots : Je ne comprends pas ce dont elle souffre.

Hiashi, sentant son sang se glacer :Est-ce si grave ?

Médecin, hésitant : Je ne sais pas. Ses fonctions vitales sont normales. Tout indique qu'elle... dort.

Hiashi, légèrement plus pâle que d'ordinaire : Mais vous n'arrivez pas à la réveiller ?

Médecin, résigné : Non.

Hiashi s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et baissa la tête. C'était sa faute si sa fille était dans cet état. Sa fille, son héritière, était dans un état que les médecins de Konoha ne parvenaient pas à soigner. Il avait du mal à interpréter les sentiments qui l'habitait actuellement. Après son retour à Konoha, une heure plus tôt, Hiruzen l'avait déchargé de ses obligations, estimant que le chef du clan Hyuga préférerait passer du temps avec sa fille. Hiashi n'était pas tout à fait sur de le vouloir. Maintenant qu'il était seul avec elle, il voulait quitter la pièce, faire n'importe quoi, mais oublier sa fille allongé dans ce lit, qui demeurait obstinément endormie. Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointèrent à l'horizon quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Relevant la tête, Hiashi alla ouvrir. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que trois heures s'étaient écoulées et que le médecin était partit depuis longtemps. Hiruzen attendait patiemment sur le seuil. Sans un mot, le Hyuga laissa entrer le Sarutobi, avant de se rasseoir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, seulement brisé par les _bips_ réguilers de l'électrocardiographe. L'atmosphère était tendue. La question que le sandaime avait voulu poser n'avait plus lieu d'être. Hinata n'allait pas bien. Hiashi non plus. Il demeurait inerte, le regard vague. Avait-il seulement conscience de son entourage ?

Hiruzen, doucement : Hiaishi ? Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit...

Hiashi, absent : Oui...

Hiruzen, d'une voix douce : L'homme que tu as tué... Le kidnappeur... Mes Anbus ont été récupérer le corps. Sais tu de qui il s'agissait ?

Hiashi,le regard vide : Non...

Hiruzen, d'une voix douce : Il s'agit de l'émissaire de Kumogakure no sato.

Hiashi ne réagit pas tout de suite, l'information mettant du temps à être analysé. Lorsque ce fut enfin fait, le chef du clan Hyuga se raidit, avant de relever la tête brusquement. La vie était brusquement revenu dans son regard, avec une fureur probablement supérieure encore au moment ou Hinata s'était faite enlever. C'était tout juste s'il ne tremblait pas de rage.

Hiashi, d'une voix tremblante : Cet espèce de... Et dire qu'il affirmait venir pour signer un traité de paix entre Kumo et le clan Hyuga. Ce n'était qu'une nouvelle ruse pour tenter de s'approprier le byakugan.

Le clan Hyuga et Kumogakure no sato avait un passé commun. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que ce passé était tendu. Le village caché des nuages avait déjà tenté plusieurs fois de s'approprier le dojutsu des Hyuga. Une rumeur qui n'avait jamais été prouvé disait que Kumo s'en était approprié une paire. Ces deux raisons avaient contribué à scinder le clan Hyuga en deux, créant par la même la Soke et la Bunke. Si les deux branches s'occupaient du reste du monde shinobi, seule la Bunke s'occupait des missions dès lors qu'il y avait le moindre risque que Kumo soit impliqué. La raison en était que le _Hyûga Sôke no Juinjutsu_ scellait le byakugan à la mort de son possesseur et un shinobi préférait être prit mort que vivant. Au cours de l'histoire, le clan Hyuga et le village caché des nuages se sont affrontés dans de violentes escarmouches. Jusque là, le _statu quo_ avait toujours été respecté, mais devenait de plus en plus délicat. Et là, la limite à ne pas dépasser... avait été dépassé. Hiashi n'avait pas l'intention d'être le chef ayant vu le clan vaincu par Kumo. Reportant son attention sur le sandaime, le Hyuga vit que son supérieur le regardait intensément.

Hiashi, incertain : Hokage-sama ?

Hiruzen, compatissant : Je sais à quoi tu penses. Crois-moi, j'y ai déjà réfléchi. Cette décision n'affectera pas seulement le clan Hyuga, mais le village tout entier. C'est pourquoi je te demande d'attendre la prochaine réunion du conseil et d'y déposer une demande officielle.

Hiashi, interdit : Vous me demandez de... porter au conseil une demande de déclaration de guerre ?

Hiruzen, tendu : Oui.

Hiashi, secouant la tête : Ils vont refuser...

Hiruzen, hochant la tête : Naturellement.

Hiashi, perdu : Dans ce cas, à quoi bon ?

Hiruzen, les yeux perçants : Je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi d'entendre les avis des autres chefs de clan. Actuellement, tu es obnubilé par ton esprit de revanche et tu oublies le plus important. Il faut que tu penses aux conséquences à grande échelle. Si après cela, tu désires quand même faire une vendetta qui mènerait à une nouvelle guerre shinobi, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Ton clan a fait beaucoup pour le village, nombre de shinobis te suivront. Le clan Uchiwa se fera certainement un plaisir de participer à ton petit éclat.

Hiashi se retint à grande peine de frissonner. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être comparé aux membres du clan Uchiwa. Une rivalité existait entre eux, principalement à cause de leur dojutsu si différents. Le simple fait que ces deux clans soient sur la même longueur d'onde provoquait un malaise. Ce simple fait retenait Hiashi de déclarer la guerre immédiatement. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas ce qu'avait voulu Hiruzen. Le chef du clan Hyuga hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait comprit. Hiruzen répondit de la même manière, avant de quitter la chambre de Hinata. Le sandaime voulait laisser Hiashi dans l'intimité afin qu'il puisse réfléchir pleinement à ce qui avait été dit. Il y avait matière à penser, et le conseil du village n'était que dans deux semaines. Toujours assis, ce dernier avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. Il peinait à avoir les idées claires. Mais le hokage avait eut raison sur un point: il n'avait pas les idées claires. Toute cette histoire l'avait grandement perturbé. Si Hiruzen n'avait pas annoncé lui-même la nouvelle à Hiashi et que le chef du clan Hyuga l'avait découvert, il aurait certainement commis la pire la pire bêtise de sa carrière de shinobi. Il aurait certainement mené une expédition punitive qui se serait soldé par une hécatombe. Les conséquences auraient été très dommageable pour Konoha. Si le village était derrière lui, en revanche, cela serait différent.

Les _bips_ sonores s'accélérèrent légèrement, sortant Hiashi de ses pensées. Hinata se réveillait. Elle se retourna légèrement dans son lit et battit des paupières. Elle jeta un regard perdu autour d'elle. Remarquant son père, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Toutefois, ses yeux révélaient son trouble. Elle ne semblait pas avoir compris où elle se trouvait.

Hinata, d'une voix timide : P-père...

Hiashi, dissimulant tout juste son soulagement : Hinata.

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin, car à ce moment là un médecin entra dans la pièce. Il vérifia les constantes vitales de sa patiente et ne manqua pas de montrer son soulagement. Quoi qu'ai eut Hinata, c'était terminé. Elle était tiré d'affaire, désormais. Hiashi se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et marqua un temps d'arrêt au moment de saisir la poignée.

Hiashi, d'une voix neutre : Lorsque tu seras définitivement apte à rentrer, tu commenceras un entraînement intensif. Ce qui s'est passé ne doit pas pouvoir se reproduire. L'héritière du clan Hyuga ne doit pas être ainsi inoffensive.

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Hiashi avait encore beaucoup à penser, mais rester en présence de sa fille ne ferait que lui rappeler ses erreurs passées. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Il allait devoir défendre son point de vue devant le conseil. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné, d'autant que le clan Nara aurait son mot à dire sur la question... Hinata, de son coté, était surprise et encore le mot était faible. Son père s'était montré étonnement froid. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Certes, il n'avait jamais été porté sur les effusions sentimentales, mais quand même. Il avait toujours eu un petit geste affectueux, mais pas cette fois-ci. Était-il déçu qu'elle se soit faite kidnapper si facilement ? C'était très possible. La jeune Hyuga s'appesantit longuement sur ces tristes pensées, cherchant à comprendre comment se rattraper aux yeux de son père. Pourtant, après deux heures à se morfondre, sa réflexion commença à dériver vers un sujet annexe. Comment était-elle arrivée à l'hôpital ? Que s'était-il passé dans la forêt ? Comment s'était-elle endormie ? A qui appartenait cet œil rouge ?

Hinata cessa soudainement de respirer, tandis qu'elle commençait à réaliser. Cet enfant blond lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle ignorait comment mais il l'avait fait. Lui, un enfant d'à peu près le même âge qu'elle, avait réussit à la sauver d'un kidnappeur qui était de toute évidence un shinobi. Étrangement, son visage ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. La petite Hyuga chercha où elle avait déjà pu avoir rencontré son sauveur par le passé, mais dû se résoudre à avouer qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. D'un autre coté, un œil droit rouge vif à la pupille fendue, ça ne devait pas être si dur de s'en rappeler. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la même personne, dans ce cas. Se remémorant la nuit de la veille, Hinata ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de frissonner. Ça avait été horrible. Sans l'intervention de cet enfant, qui savait ce qu'elle serait devenue ? Pourtant, dès l'instant ou le garçon blond l'avait mit sur son dos, elle s'était sentie étrangement en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser, Hinata rougit fortement alors que son cœur s'emballait, affolant au passage l'électrocardiographe. Un médecin accourut rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il fit de rapides tests mais ne trouva rien. Le nouveau venu hésitait entre le soulagement et la nervosité. Le soulagement car la princesse du clan Hyuga semblait indemne. La nervosité parce que si elle était vraiment malade, il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'origine de son mal. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas annoncer cela à son père. Après plusieurs autres essais infructueux, il se décida à abandonner la partie pour le moment.

Le lendemain, Hinata se réveilla une fois de plus dans la chambre de l'hôpital. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle allait devoir y rester. Les murs, blancs et unis, lui semblèrent soudainement oppressant. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra légèrement, provoquant la venue du médecin de la veille. Il refit les mêmes tests que la veille, sans plus de résultats. Soupirant, il s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

Hinata, d'une voix timide : M-monsieur ?

Médecin, se retournant légèrement : Oui ?

Hinata, baissant la tête : Je v-voulais savoir si j-je pouvais sortir un peu p-pour prendre l'air. Cette chambre me m-met un peu mal à l'aise.

Médecin, réfléchissant : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Un peu d'air frais ne pourra pas te faire de mal. Toutefois, ne t'éloigne pas trop. Nous ignorons encore si tu es malade et, si oui, de quoi tu souffres. Je vais t'accompagner, juste au cas où...

Hinata hocha la tête avec un sourire timide, mais le regard pétillant de vie. Elle en ignorait la raison, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas malade. Toutefois, elle se garda bien de le signaler à son médecin, car elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de répondre aux questions qui en auraient découlé. Sautant souplement à bas de son lit, la petit Hyuga s'habilla rapidement, avant de sortir rejoindre son médecin, qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle avança à un rythme rapide, quoique prudent, observant avec attention et curiosité tout ce qui, pour elle, sortait de l'ordinaire. Le spectacle de Hinata courant dans les couloirs, le regard émerveillé, ne manqua pas de faire rire le personnel qu'ils croisèrent. En quelques minutes, ils furent arrivé à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Le soleil éblouit de petite princesse qui ferma les yeux et inspira à fond avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Puis, elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, jeta des regards furtif autour d'elle et rougit légèrement. Ce fut ensuite d'une démarche plus timide et mesurée qu'elle se promena dans les rues et le parc environnant. Elle joua comme n'importe quelle petite fille de son âge, les joues rougies par le plaisir. Elle profita pleinement de ces instants de bonheur, car elle savait que bientôt ils se feraient beaucoup plus rare.

La journée passa ainsi, dans une relative bonne humeur. Lorsque vint finalement le soir, le médecin décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Hochant la tête timidement, Hinata se leva et alla le rejoindre. Contrairement à la majorité des enfants de son âge, ses vêtements étaient restés propre. Il n'y avait aucun trace d'herbe ou de terre dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient quitté le parc, la jeune Hyuga remarqua un reflet doré à l'orée de son champ de vision. Tournant la tête, elle le vit. Les mêmes cheveux d'un jaune-or, les mêmes marques en forme de moustache sur les joues : c'était l'enfant qui l'avait sauvé. Il avait les yeux fermés et était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, solidement sanglé à l'exception de son poignet droit qui était libre de toute entrave. Il était poussé par une femme d'âge mûr. Se sentant soudainement très timide, Hinata se cacha derrière le médecin, provoquant un rire léger de sa part, et observa discrètement le blondinet. Pas assez discrètement, car ce dernier ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, qui se posèrent immédiatement sur elle. En dehors de ce détail, il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement indiquant qu'il l'avait remarqué. Ce qui perturba le plus la jeune Hyuga fut ce regard perçant d'un bleu froid et dur, tel un saphir. Nul trace de rouge. Ce n'était pas la bonne personne. Pourtant, Hinata était persuadé du contraire. Il était impossible que deux personnes se ressemble autan autrement. Certes, elle ne l'avait qu'entraperçu dans les ténèbres de la forêt, mais elle ne doutait pas que c'était lui. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lui confirmait cette hypothèse. La femme continuait de pousser le fauteuil roulant, sans rien remarquer, tandis que le garçon refermait les yeux. Le médecin regarda dans la même direction que la jeune fille et son regard se fit soudainement grave et haineux. Voyant que sa patiente observait aussi le petit blond, il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

Médecin, d'une voix basse et dure : Tu devrais éviter de regarder ce monstre. Il est un fléau pour le village.

Hinata, rougissant légèrement : Cet enfant ?

Médecin, hochant sèchement la tête : Oui. Il a déjà tué de nombreuses personnes. Chaque catastrophe dans ce village est de son fait. Uzumaki Naruto, l'enfant-démon...

Hinata, timidement : Co-comment fait-il ?

Médecin, réticent : Je l'ignore. Il est victime d'un handicap nommé tétraplégie. En dehors de sa tête, il est incapable de bouger. Je le sais car c'est moi qui ai diagnostiqué son état. Il s'agit d' un moindre mal pour tout ce qu'il a fait à ce village, mais cela ne l'empêche visiblement pas de continuer ses méfaits.

Hinata, stupéfaite : _''Incapable de bouger ? Dans ce cas, qui m'a sauvé ?''_

Le médecin poursuivit son chemin, indiquant que la discussion était terminée. Hinata essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle savait désormais. Uzumaki Naruto était haï par le village, mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison. Il était incapable de bouger, mais la petite Hyuga ne doutait pas qu'il était son sauveur. Les adultes disaient qu'il était mauvais, mais il l'avait protégé de son kidnappeur. Plus ses réflexions avançaient, plus cela semblait étrange. Rien n'était logique lorsqu'il s'agissait de cet enfant. Le temps d'arriver jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôpital, sa curiosité avait atteint son paroxysme. Hinata était de plus en plus intriguée par cet enfant... Par ce Naruto...

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Le prochain chapitre développera ce lien nouveau.

Laissez plein de coms, afin que je publie rapidement le prochain chapitre.

Ce sera donc pour ce week-end...


	8. L'esprit a ses raisons

_Coucou... C'est moi ! (qui d'autres en même temps..._

_Bien, je suis juste venu vous dire que j'étais encore vivant, enfin presque._

_Voilà, c'est tout. Au revoir..._

_..._

...

...

Quoi ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Le chapitre ? Non, pas du tout.

Il est juste en dessous. A ce propos, j'ai reçu pas mal de commentaires me disant que vous trouviez bizarre que Naruto soit si intelligent pour son âge. Je donne enfin une explication logique (mais pas forcément rationnelle, on parle de Naruto quand même).

Ah dernier détail, ce chapitre a une structure légèrement différente des précédents. Si vous remarquez qu'une partie du texte est identique, c'est normal, car il ne l'est pas. Paradoxale, n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela pour vous dire de bien tout lire...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : L'esprit a ses raisons que la raison ignore..._**

_Pov Hinata :_

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, une routine commença à s'installer. Le matin, Hinata s'habillait et prenait son petit déjeuner, passait quelques tests rapides et, après confirmation qu'elle allait bien, sortait jouer dans le parc. Elle revenait à midi pour le repas, passait quelques examens supplémentaires, et repartait jouer. Le soir était plus calme, la petite Hyuga restait dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à cette étrange nuit où elle avait été sauvé par un enfant de son âge, mais qui, selon toute logique, n'aurait pas dû pouvoir le faire. Et systématiquement, au cours de ses réflexions, la demoiselle, aux yeux crème et aux cheveux bleu-nuit, sentait son visage prendre quelques couleurs. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, mais c'était le cas. Le fait qu'en presque deux semaines, Hinata avait recroisé Naruto plus ou moins par hasard, ne devait pas y être pour rien. Elle devait avouer, qu'inconsciemment, elle avait voulu le revoir, sans jamais oser se rapprocher de lui. Les deux premiers jours, elle était retourné dans le parc, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le revoir, mais cela s'avéra vain. Il ne réapparut pas. Le troisième jour, alors qu'elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'il avait déserté cet endroit, et qu'elle craignait de ne jamais pouvoir revoir cet enfant, n'étant pas assez courageuse pour explorer le village seule, elle le revit par hasard. Toujours en fauteuil roulant et poussé par la même femme, il avait traversé le parc, ou elle essayait de s'amuser. Il ne la regarda pas, peut-être même ne l'avait-il pas vu. Sentant une poussée de témérité la traverser, Hinata s'était décidé à le suivre. Elle regretta bien vite sa décision. A peine dix minutes après l'avoir pris en filature, la petite Hyuga découvrit qu'elle était complètement perdue. Paniquant, elle hésita sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle finit par se décider de continuer à suivre le petit blond. Au moins, ainsi, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était perdue.

Après une heure de marche à travers le village, Hinata vit le fauteuil roulant s'arrêter. Elle observa les environs et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'elle se trouvait devant l'hôpital. Juste à l'heure pour le dîner... Malgré sa curiosité, elle se décida à rentrer. Elle ne voulait pas être privée de sortie le lendemain pour être revenue en retard. Elle espérait juste qu'elle pourrait revoir ce garçon étrange. Naruto... Les joues de la petite Hyuga s'embrasèrent une nouvelle fois en pensant à lui. Au matin du quatrième jour, la journée recommença comme la veille, identique. Comme la veille, le garçon arriva dans le parc à dix-huit heures, fit un tour dans le village et s'arrêta devant l'hôpital à dix-neuf heures précise. Les quatre jours suivant suivirent le même modèle. L'unique variation résidait dans le parcours que Naruto effectuait dans le village. Ce n'était jamais deux fois le même. Hinata se mit à apprécier ce moment de découverte presque autant que la filature du garçon. Elle qui avait été cloîtré dans les quartiers du clan presque toute sa vie, elle découvrait enfin de nouveaux horizons. Ce fut à partir du neuvième jour que s'effectua le premier véritable changement. Comme avant, le petit blond traversa le parc, sous le regard de Hinata. Si elle ne l'avait pas observé, elle n'aurait jamais remarqué. Ce fut rapide et furtif, mais la petit Hyuga vit parfaitement les yeux saphir se poser sur elle, avant de se détourner. Le reste de la journée se passa à l'identique des précédents, avec son propre parcours dans le village. Le dixième jour apporta un nouveau regard, qui dura une seconde de plus. Hinata se sentit étrangement légère, bien que ses joues furent d'une nouvelle fois d'un rouge soutenu. Le onzième jour, Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt dans le parc et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas un coup d'œil furtif, comme auparavant, mais un véritable échange de regards. La demoiselle remarqua alors pour la première fois que ses yeux étaient devenus moins froids, moins durs, plus profonds. Cela ne l'aida pas à ne pas rougir, bien au contraire. Ce fut alors qu'elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé possible. Les lèvres du garçon s'étaient légèrement retroussées. Il souriait. Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas exactement un sourire, mais cela entrait dans la définition du terme, même si c'était à l'extrême limite. Il était difficile d'associer une émotion à cette expression faciale. Il semblait ne jamais s'en être servit.

Les douzième et treizième jours continuèrent sur la lancée des précédents. Naruto marquait un temps d'arrêt de plus en plus long, échangent ainsi un regard de plus en plus intense avec Hinata, avant que la promenade ne reprenne. Systématiquement, ils étaient devant l'hôpital à dix-neuf heures, ou la jeune Hyuga quittait presque à regret son Naruto-kun, comme elle commençait à l'appeler mentalement. A force de le suivre, elle avait commencé à se forger sa propre opinion de l'enfant. Elle avait vu les regards haineux des habitants sur son passage, mais qui le laissait parfaitement indifférent. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude des adultes. Pourquoi était-il ainsi rejeté, alors qu'il ne faisait que parcourir le village ? C'était un sujet bien trop compliqué pour elle, qui n'était qu'une enfant. Mais elle savait pourtant une chose qui avait échappé aux autres : il n'était pas vraiment méchant. Il agissait davantage comme le reflet des sentiments des gens à son égard... Le quatorzième jour apporta le plus important de tous les changements. Le médecin lui annonça finalement qu'elle était en parfaite santé et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de retarder son retour chez elle. Son père commençait d'ailleurs à se montrer impatient. Bizarrement, Hinata ne s'en réjouissait pas vraiment. Certes, elle était contente de rentrer à la maison, mais elle savait qu'il n'y aurait plus ces promenades en ville, qu'elle appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Toutefois, elle ne se plaignit pas et se contenta de préparer ses affaires. Un membre de la Bunke l'attendait à l'entrée de l'hôpital, et l'escorta jusqu'à la résidence principale des Hyuga. Là, son père l'attendait. Il se contenta de lui souhaiter un bon retour et de lui annoncer que le lendemain commencerait son entrainement. Elle déglutit légèrement et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait. La journée passa lentement, très lentement. Dix-huit heures passa, sans qu'elle ose demander la permission de sortir. Dix-neuf heures arriva, et elle se sentit regretter encore plus de n'avoir pu faire sa promenade avec Naruto. Dès que l'heure le permit, elle alla se coucher, et s'endormit rapidement, plus curieuse que jamais de son étrange mais déjà ancien compagnon...

* * *

_Pov Naruto :_

Le lendemain de la première rencontre entre Naruto et Hinata à coté du parc de l'hôpital, le petit blond se sentit étrange. Dès l'instant ou il l'avait vu, deux émotions contradictoires naquirent en lui. La première était de la joie, car la jeune fille, d'une certaine façon, lui rappelait le ''lui'' d'avant son accident. Il était heureux de lui avoir épargné une vie similaire à la sienne. La seconde était la jalousie. Justement parce que leur vie était différente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envie ce qu'il lui avait rendu et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu. Elle n'était pas détesté du village. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de la tuer, sauf peut-être le kidnappeur, et encore, ce n'était même pas certain. Naruto finit par arriver à la conclusion qu'en dehors de cet incident, ils n'avaient rien en commun. C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait jeté un regard si froid la première fois. Ayant vu sa curiosité, il n'avait pas su la comprendre, et cela l'avait encore plus frustré. Il n'y avait eut nul trace de haine, dans le regard de la fille. Il aurait pu comprendre qu'il y en ai eu, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. A la place, il avait décelé de la reconnaissance. Et Naruto en avait été perturbé. Jamais personne n'avait montré de la reconnaissance, si bien qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentit le besoin. C'était tout juste s'il savait ce que c'était. Croiser de nouveau le regard de cette fille lui semblait soudain dangereux, car cela remettait en question beaucoup de choses auxquelles il s'était efforcé de trouver une réponse. L'Uzumaki avait décidé que leur route ne devait plus se croiser. Ils étaient trop différents, tant dans leur caractère que dans leur vie. Les deux jours qui suivirent furent longs, car sa routine s'était retrouvée perturbé. Il avait l'habitude de passer dans le parc à proximité de l'hôpital à dix-huit heures, chaque jour. Mais tant que cette princesse était à l'hôpital, il devait éviter l'endroit. Elle n'avait pas été blessé, ce ne devrait donc pas être si long. Juste quelques tests pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas été traumatisé, tout au plus...

Pourtant, au cours de ces deux jours, Naruto avait commencé à penser à autre chose. Le regard de cette fille avait été dépourvu de haine, alors même que celui du médecin à coté de lui en suintait. Le garçon commençait à craindre de voir la même chose dans les yeux de celle qu'il avait sauvé. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, leur vie avait des points communs. Et il avait une étrange sensation à l'idée que le regard de celle qui lui ressemblait un peu puisse devenir comme celui des adultes si ignorants. Il comprit qu'il avait peur et cela ne lui plut pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir peur d'une chose si triviale. Ce fut pourquoi il se résolut, le troisième jour de reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. De toute façon, pourquoi devrait-il changer ses habitudes pour ne pas croiser une simple enfant inoffensive ? Elle n'était qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres dans le village... A dix huit heures, il traversa le parc. Il avait presque espéré, pendant un instant, que la fille ne serait pas là. Mais il se reprit et vit sans surprise qu'elle y était. Elle était seule et Naruto maudit ce nouveau point commun qui s'ajoutait à la liste de ressemblance entre elle et lui. Sans la regarder, il poursuivit son chemin. Ses sens n'avaient détecté aucune hostilité, ni de haine ou de rejet. Toujours la même curiosité et un sentiment de reconnaissance. Satisfait, il se concentra sur sa promenade. Il était tellement habitué à ne pas prêter attention à son environnement qu'il fut surpris quand Kurama lui fit remarquer quelque chose. La fille l'avait suivit. Elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais d'elle commençait à émaner de la peur. Le démon rigola en expliquant qu'elle s'était perdue. Naruto en fut dépité. Un enfant de Konoha qui ne connaissait même pas son propre village ? Sur le coup, il n'y fit pas attention, pensant qu'elle demanderait son chemin à quelqu'un. Au lieu de quoi elle continua à le suivre. Soupirant, il prévint sa guide à voix basse d'être de retour devant l'hôpital pour dix-neuf heures. C'était l'heure de la fin des visites et du dîner. Pour y avoir séjourné, Naruto connaissait certaines règles, sans qu'aucune ne se fut jamais appliqué réellement à lui. A l'heure prévue, Naruto fit marquer un temps d'arrêt devant l'hôpital. Il sentit le soulagement de la fille, quand elle entra. Après coup, Naruto se demanda pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais considéra que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé dans la forêt pour la laisser se perdre dans son propre village. Ce serait d'un ridicule...

Le jour suivant lui laissa une impression de déjà vu. C'était pratiquement la même journée que la veille, à l'exception du chemin dans le village. Cela lui confirma toutefois que la fille n'avait aucune connaissance de son propre village. Avait-elle vécu toute sa vie dans un cocon ? Pendant les quatre jours suivant, il continua de reproduire le même schéma. Le matin et une partie de l'après-midi était réservé à l'entraînement. Le soir, en revanche, il allait ''chercher'' la fille au parc et se promenait, avant de la ramener à l'hôpital dans les temps. Il commença lentement à réaliser qu'il faisait visiter le village à la fille. Celle-ci, qu'elle s'en rendit compte ou pas, semblait apprécier. Toutefois, Naruto ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer son propre comportement. Cette fille, qui essayait vainement de faire de la filature, ne l'énervait pas. Au contraire, il appréciait presque sa présence. Presque. Le nombre de personnes pouvant s'en venter se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Teuchi et sa fille, du restaurant de ramens, le hokage et sa guide. Quatre, cinq en comptant la fille. Sur tout un village, cela ne faisait pas beaucoup, mais cela lui importait peu. Le neuvième jour, il lui jeta un très rapide regard en coin, pour essayer de comprendre sa pensée, mais ce qu'il vit n'était que le reflet de ce qu'il ressentait, mais qu'il venait juste de comprendre. De la curiosité, rien de plus. Naruto le sentait à présent, il était curieux à son sujet. Comment une fille aussi différente de lui pouvait à ce point avoir de points communs avec lui ? Chacun essayait d'apprendre de l'autre, sans aller chercher les réponses directement. Ses promenades prenaient ainsi une tournure d'intimité, chacun apprenant un peu sur l'autre. Le blond se sentait à l'aise pour la première fois depuis longtemps, alors qu'il parcourait le village. Le dixième jour, il se permit de croiser son regard une seconde de plus et fut surpris de voir la fille rougir. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. Kurama, pour sa part, était hilare. Il ne voulait pas dire pourquoi, mais Naruto sentait qu'il se moquait de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le lendemain, il voulut comprendre et décida de s'arrêter un instant pour la regarder en face. Elle soutint bravement son regard, mais ses joues s'enflammèrent. L'Uzumaki sentit alors quelque chose s'étirer sur son visage. C'était léger, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de bouger cette partie là de ses muscles, lui laissant une sensation étrange. Kurama, s'écroulant littéralement de rire lui annonça qu'il était en train de sourire. Naruto en resta interdit. De mémoire, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il ne sut qu'en penser.

Les douzième et treizième jours, furent très similaires aux précédents, à ceci près que chaque arrêt était plus long que le précédent, et que leur échange de regard se faisait de plus en plus intense. A chaque promenade, Naruto guidait subtilement cette demoiselle qui le suivait comme son ombre à travers le village, lui faisant découvrir ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce village. Il n'avait pas à préciser qu'il n'était le bienvenu nul-part, les regards haineux parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Bah, cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisque la fille semblait ne pas être de leur avis. Ce soir, là, il la ''déposa'' à l'hôpital. Il attendait presque avec impatience le lendemain. Cela faisait désormais quatorze jours depuis qu'il avait avorté la tentative d'enlèvement contre cette fille. En y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Il se retint de hausser les épaules, ne voulant pas se dévoiler aussi stupidement. L'entraînement se déroula normalement, sans inconvénient majeur ni progrès spectaculaire. A dix-huit heures, il se présenta comme à son habitude au parc, sa guide le poussant d'un air absent. Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'interroger sur les étranges manies de l'enfant. Naruto fit halte à sa place habituel. Il avait déjà constaté que la fille n'était pas dans le parc. Peut-être était-elle juste un peu en retard. Il refusa d'écouter la voix de son démon intérieur qui lui rappelait qu'elle passait ses journées au parc comment pourrait-elle être en retard ? Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix... Lorsqu'une demi-heure passa, l'Uzumaki sut qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Néanmoins, il continua d'attendre. Autour de lui, les cris de joies des enfants et les regards désapprobateurs voire haineux des adultes à son encontre le laissait indifférent. A la place, il réfléchit à la situation. Quatorze jours à l'hôpital, c'était plutôt long pour une personne en pleine santé. Ces journées avaient été tellement entraînantes qu'il en avait oublié que cela n'était que temporaire. À dix-neuf heures, il était devant l'hôpital, comme à son habitude depuis deux semaines. Naruto sentait que quelque chose lui manquait, mais il n'aurait su expliquer quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette journée lui avait laissé un goût bien amer dans la bouche. Énervé, il demanda à retourner à l'orphelinat. Il fut couché presque immédiatement, à sa demande. Il ne voulut pas manger, ce soir là. Il s'endormit rapidement, la tête emplie de sa curiosité insatisfaite...

* * *

_Pov Hinata :_

Lorsque Hinata prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle rêvait. Comment, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais son intuition le lui affirmait. Tout, autour d'elle, était blanc et vaporeux, comme un souvenir oublié. En dehors d'elle-même, il n'y avait rien, pas même son ombre sur le sol. La jeune Hyuga s'étonna : d'ordinaire, elle ne faisait pas de rêve aussi étrangement vide. Pourtant, elle se sentait sereine, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Un bruit de pas la tira de sa rêverie. Elle n'était pas seule. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. L'atmosphère dégageait la même sensation de sécurité qu'elle avait ressentit une fois, mais dans ce rêve, elle était bien en peine de se souvenir d'où et comment. Elle vit d'abord apparaître, dans l'horizon, une silhouette. Elle était indistincte, mais marchait sans précipitation ni hésitation. Tandis que la forme se faisait plus nette, Hinata pu observer l'individu, dont les vêtements devenait visibles. C'était une tenue shinobi classique, sans équipement toutefois. Les cheveux apparurent ensuite. Blonds et indisciplinés, ils se dressaient fièrement sur la tête de leur propriétaire. Le visage avait trois marques sur chaque joue, semblables à des moustaches. Deux yeux bleus la fixaient. Ils n'étaient ni froids, ni durs. Ils n'exprimaient que de la surprise. Uzumaki Naruto se tenait devant elle. Brusquement, son visage se ferma.

Naruto, d'une voix polaire : Que fais-tu ici ?

Hinata, effrayé et rougissant légèrement : D-désolé. Je dormais et j-je me suis re-retrouvé là. Je croyais que j'étais dans mon rêve. J-je ne v-voulais pas déranger...

Les yeux de Naruto la fixèrent suspicieusement, pendant un fragment de seconde, puis ils s'écarquillèrent. Le blond tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Hinata ne vit rien, mais petit à petit, le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposa légèrement, tandis qu'une légère rougeur s'affichaient sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas contagieux, mais cela n'empêcha pas Hinata de faire de même. L'Uzumaki reporta son attention sur la petite Hyuga. Son regard se fit un peu plus doux.

Naruto, à voix basse : Je vois... Nous sommes donc bien dans ton rêve. Bien. Puisqu'il semblerait que je sois l'intrus, je vais me présenter. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Et toi ?

Hinata, les joues en feu : J-je m'appelle Hyuga Hi-Hinata.

Naruto, le coin des lèvres très légèrement retroussés : Hihinata ?

Hinata, rougissant encore plus violemment : Hinata. Hyuga Hinata !

Naruto, hochant la tête : Bien. À présent Hinata, que veux-tu de moi ?

Hinata, bégayant furieusement : J-je n-ne v-veux rien de t-toi, Na-Naruto-kun.

Naruto, perplexe : Naruto-kun ?

Hinata, dans un hurlement : Ghyaaaaa ! J-je suis désolé.

Naruto la regarda, sa perplexité de plus en plus manifeste. Hinata ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, mais visiblement il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. La petite Hyuga osait à peine le regarder en face, tant elle était gêné. Finalement, l'Uzumaki se contenta de soupirer.

Naruto, secouant la tête : Tu es libre de m'appeler comme tu veux. Tu fais partie des rares personnes à l'avoir jamais prononcé sans mauvaises intentions. Oh, et aussi, arrête de t'excuser sans raison.

Hinata, dépité : J-je suis désolé...

Naruto, soupirant à nouveau : Plus on discute, et moins on avance. Tu m'as appelé ici, donc pose tes questions.

Hinata, rougissant une nouvelle fois : O-oui, Naruto-kun. J'étais j-juste curieuse. Dans la forêt, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

La mâchoire de Naruto se crispa. Il sembla à Hinata qu'il avait espéré couper à cette question. Il passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Son regard s'était fait songeur. Hinata se mit à redouter la réponse à sa question.

Naruto, négligemment : Et bien en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment. Ta situation m'a rappelé la mienne, à un moment de ma vie. J'ai fait pour toi ce que j'aurais aimé que l'on fasse pour moi. C'est l'unique raison.

Hinata hocha la tête, tandis qu'un immense sentiment de dépit et de déception l'envahit. Elle avait espéré quelque chose, sans vraiment savoir quoi. Elle se sentait étrangement défaitiste, à présent. Toutefois, en regardant attentivement, elle remarqua que Naruto ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé en face, chose qu'il avait fait jusque là...

Hinata, avec une soudaine témérité : Et pour ton œil rouge ?

Naruto, sèchement : Question suivante !

Hinata, tremblant légèrement : D-d'accord... C-comment fais-tu pour b-bouger ? Je c-croyais que tu avais un handicap...

Naruto ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mais Hinata eut le temps de voir une ombre les traverser. Visiblement, en parler lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. La petite Hyuga se sentit désolé pour lui, même si elle ignorait ce qu'il avait subit.

Naruto, rouvrant lentement les yeux : Ici ? Je le peux parce qu'il s'agit d'un rêve, et que tout y est possible. Autrement, je préférerais ne pas en parler. Si tu veux savoir, il te faudra m'observer.

Hinata : D'accord, je le ferais.

Puis, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et se mit à rougir. Naruto, pour sa part, se contenta de hausser un sourcil. La jeune Hyuga se trémoussa nerveusement sur place. Les lèvres du blond se retroussèrent légèrement.

Naruto, amusé : Oui, fais donc cela.

Hinata, rougissant toujours plus : J-je voulais aussi s-savoir si tu connaissait b-bien le village...

Naruto, hochant la tête : Oui. Je le connais comme ma poche. J'étais bien obligé, pour pouvoir survivre. Nos promenades ne te l'avaient-elles pas montré ?

Hinata manqua de s'étouffer, tant elle rougissait. Elle n'avait pas prit conscience qu'il l'avait remarqué. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était vrai que cela ressemblait à un parcours programmé selon ses horaires à elle. Elle se sentit soudain idiote. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Reportant son attention sur Naruto, elle vit qu'il s'était assit.

Naruto, confortablement installé : Bien... Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, je pense qu'il va falloir nous réveiller. On en reparlera en réel.

Hinata, paniqué : A-attends ! Comment vais-je faire pour te revoir ? Je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi.

Naruto resta songeur quelques secondes. Hinata commença à rougir de sa demande, une fois de plus. Le garçon ne s'en formalisa pas. Il continua de réfléchir un instant.

Naruto, hésitant légèrement : Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Dans le cas contraire, tu pourras me retrouver dans ton sommeil demain.

Hinata, toujours aussi rouge : Co-comment ?

Naruto, une lueur amusée dans le regard : Pense à moi, je viendrais...

Et alors que Hinata manqua de s'évanouir, Naruto ferma les yeux. L'endroit s'illumina lentement, obligeant la Hyuga à imiter l'Uzumaki. L'instant d'après, elle battit des paupières et regarda autour d'elle. C'était son lit, sa chambre. Cela avait bien été un rêve, en fin de compte...

* * *

_Pov Naruto:_

Comme souvent lorsqu'il rêvait, il se trouvait devant les grandes cages retenant son démon intérieur. Celles-ci se désagrégeaient depuis un petit moment déjà, montrant que leur rôle arrivaient lentement à leur terme. Kurama, avec l'habitude conférée par ces deux dernières semaines, commentait l'attitude de son hôte envers ''la jeune femelle humaine excessivement timide'' selon ses propres dires. L'Uzumaki se contentait d'écouter d'une oreille distraite, sachant que le Kyubi n'avait aucune autre distraction. C'était énervant, mais sans plus. Toutefois, ce qui avait surpris le plus le garçon, c'était qu'à aucun moment le démon n'avait montré la moindre hostilité envers cette relation. Il semblait presque... approuver. Cela faisait froid dans le dos du blond d'y songer, car généralement, lorsqu'il approuvait, un carnage suivait. Mais Naruto ne pouvait nier que la présence de cette fille aux yeux crème ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent. D'ordinaire, les enfants ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, au contraire des adultes qu'il haïssait pour la plupart avec passion. Les plus jeunes, surtout, n'avaient pas encore de notion bien définie du bien et du mal. Pour cela, le garçon leur laissait le bénéfice du doute, tout en sachant qu'ils deviendraient tôt ou tard comme leurs parents. Il ne les détestaient pas, mais ne les appréciaient pas non plus Cette étrange fille était différente. Au lieu de le fuir, elle continuait de le suivre, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle s'approchait, lentement. Honnêtement, il pouvait avouer qu'il était curieux. Même Kurama ne semblait pas aussi agressif en sa présence, comme si elle les apaisait...

Soudainement, sans aucune raison, le décor changea. Naruto ne comprit pas. Il n'était pas dans un rêve, mais dans son esprit. L'environnement n'avait jamais évolué ainsi. Tout, autour de lui, devenait blanc et vaporeux. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, dans ce lieu. Pourtant, son instinct l'incita à avancer et découvrir ce qu'il y avait par delà la brume. Sans se précipiter, ni hésiter, il avança droit devant lui. Ses pas produisaient un son clair dans l'immensité. Rapidement, à force d'avancer, il vit une forme immobile apparaître devant lui. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas de forme précise, gardant un aspect flou et brumeux. Des cheveux bleu-nuit, des yeux couleur crème, un air surpris sur le visage, mais probablement pas autant que le sien, et de légère rougeurs sur les joues. La fille du parc ! Il s'était tellement peu attendu à cette rencontre qu'il laissa tomber son masque un instant. Il reprit rapidement contenance. Il détestait se retrouver en face de phénomènes qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

Naruto, d'une voix polaire : Que fais-tu ici ?

Hinata, effrayé et rougissant légèrement : D-désolé. Je dormais et j-je me suis re-retrouvé là. Je croyais que j'étais dans mon rêve. J-je ne v-voulais pas déranger...

Naruto n'était pas certain de sa sincérité, alors même que le visage de la fille était l'innocence incarnée. C'est pourquoi ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la voix de l'être le moins probable au monde prit sa défense.

Kurama : _''__**Elle dit la vérité, je le sens.''**_

Naruto, tournant la tête pour regarder derrière lui vit une image fantomatique de son démon intérieur. Il n'était pas réellement présent, mais sa conscience l'était. Il devait avoir suivit l'Uzumaki tout le long du chemin.

Naruto, surpris : _''Je ne serais plus dans mon esprit ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je serais donc dans le sien ?''_

Kurama, grognant avec amusement : _**''Oui à la première question, non à la troisième. Je vais détailler cela en répondant à la seconde question. Tu n'es pas dans son esprit, mais dans son rêve. Elle t'y a appelé inconsciemment.''**_

Naruto, effaré : _''Quoi ?''_

Kurama, ricanant : _**''Oui. Cette lueur blanche qui t'a amené ici est de son fait, mais pas seulement. C'est également du tien. C'est votre curiosité mutuelle qui a créé ce pont entre vous, permettant ainsi de vous rencontrer mentalement. Toutefois, son esprit n'est pas assez puissant pour résister à ta présence, il aurait été détruit. C'est pour cela que nous sommes dans une zone intermédiaire. Ce lieu n'est pas son esprit, mais le rêve qu'elle a conçu pour cette rencontre. Cela reflète toutefois assez bien son âme, d'une immense pureté.''**_

Naruto était d'accord avec ce dernier point, mais cela n'empêcha pas une légère rougeur de s'afficher sur ses joues. L'Uzumaki ne se reconnaissait plus. Il n'avait jamais rougit de sa vie, jamais. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas sur ce détail, trop perturbé par autre chose.

Naruto, incertain : _''Tu as bien dit que notre curiosité mutuelle a créé un pont entre nos esprits ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne te croie pas. Cela se saurait si, en cas de curiosité, deux personnes pouvaient se parler dans leurs rêves.''_

Kurama, rigolant franchement : _**''Que tu crois. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Pour réaliser ce que tu as fait, il faut avoir un esprit particulièrement puissant.''**_

Naruto, sidéré : _''Une seconde, je croyais que j'avais simplement beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle. C'est quoi cette histoire d'esprit ?''_

Kurama, soupirant :_** ''Cela revient au même. Par ma présence, tu compenses ton manque de chakra yang par le mien et, de fait, ton chakra yin augmente de façon proportionnelle. Plus ton chakra yin augmente, plus ton esprit devient puissant. Ce n'est pas sans raison que tu es si intelligent à seulement cinq ans.''**_

Naruto, confus : _''Je ne suis pas si intelligent...''_

Kurama, ricanant : _**''C'est parce que je suis ton unique point de comparaison. Par rapport à n'importe quel enfant, et même bon nombre d'adultes, tu es plus intelligent qu'eux. Seul le clan Nara peut prétendre à t'être supérieur.''**_

Naruto, hésitant : _''Et donc... Parce que je possède une immense quantité de chakra yin, mon intelligence est stimulée et je peux créer des ponts mentaux entre mon esprit et celui d'un tiers ?''_

Kurama, tempérant : _**''Oui, mais sous certaines conditions. L'une d'elle est une curiosité réciproque. Dans le cas actuel, c'est ton manque de contrôle qui a provoqué la création de ce pont... Elle a lancé l'appel et tu y as répondu.''**_

Naruto laissa là la conversation en remarquant que la fille dont il ignorait toujours le nom avait rougit à son tour. Il essaya de se montrer un peu plus aimable. Après tout, s'il était là, c'était qu'il avait répondu à l'appel, comme le disait si bien Kurama.

Naruto, à voix basse : Je vois... Nous sommes donc bien dans ton rêve. Bien. Puisqu'il semblerait que je sois l'intrus, je vais me présenter. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Et toi ?

Hinata, le joues en feu : J-je m'appelle Hyuga Hi-Hinata.

Naruto, le coin des lèvres très légèrement retroussés : Hihinata ?

Hinata, rougissant encore plus violemment : Hinata. Hyuga Hinata !

Naruto, songeur : _''Ce nom me dit quelque chose...''_

Kurama, acquiesçant : _**''C'est le nom d'un clan possesseur de dojutsu: le byakugan.''**_

Naruto, hochant la tête : Bien. À présent Hinata, que veux-tu de moi ?

Hinata, bégayant furieusement : J-je n-ne v-veux rien de t-toi, Na-Naruto-kun.

Naruto, perplexe : Naruto-kun ?

Hinata, dans un hurlement : Ghyaaaaa ! J-je suis désolé.

Naruto la regarda, sa perplexité de plus en plus manifeste. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de ce hurlement. Il ne lui avait donné aucune raison d'avoir peur, pourtant... Il tenta de croiser le regard de Hinata, mais elle s'obstina à regarder ailleurs, sa gène clairement visible. Finalement, l'Uzumaki se contenta de soupirer.

Naruto, secouant la tête : Tu es libre de m'appeler comme tu veux. Tu es fait partie des rares personnes à l'avoir jamais prononcé sans mauvaises intentions. Oh, et aussi, arrête de t'excuser sans raison.

Hinata, dépité : J-je suis désolé...

Kurama, hilare : _**''Elle s'excuse de s'être excusée ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire.''**_

Naruto, soupirant à nouveau : _''Moi non plus...''_ Plus on discute, et moins on avance. Tu m'as appelé ici, donc pose tes questions.

Hinata, rougissant une nouvelle fois : O-oui, Naruto-kun. J'étais j-juste curieuse. Dans la forêt, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

La mâchoire de Naruto se crispa. Il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, mais il savait qu'il allait evoir passer par là. Sa question était légitime, puisqu'elle était directement concernée. Son regard se fit songeur, tandis qu'il voyait Hinata s'agiter devant l'attente.

Naruto, négligemment : Et bien en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment. Ta situation m'a rappelé la mienne, à un moment de ma vie. J'ai fait pour toi ce que j'aurais aimé que l'on fasse pour moi. C'est l'unique raison.

Hinata hocha la tête, mais Naruto sentit sa déception autant qu'il la vit. Il ne voulait pas expliquer les détails de son geste. C'était tellement complexe, même pour lui. À ce moment là, son passé s'était superposé au présent. Il n'avait pas put ne pas réagir. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'un enfant subisse un sort similaire au sien, surtout s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Inconsciemment, il avait détourné le regard au moment de parler du sujet.

Hinata, avec une soudaine témérité : Et pour ton œil rouge ?

Naruto, sèchement : Question suivante !

Kurama, faussement sévère : _**''Tout doux. Elle n'a fait que poser une question pertinente. J'aurais d'ailleurs bien voulu savoir ce que tu aurais répondu.''**_

Naruto, se calmant : _''Je préfère éviter de répandre cette information pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard, si elle se montre digne de confiance...''_

Hinata, tremblant légèrement : D-d'accord... C-comment fais-tu pour b-bouger ? Je c-croyais que tu avais un handicap...

Naruto ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sentant la haine l'envahir. Il ne devait pas montrer son coté le plus sombre. Pas dans cet endroit vierge de toute corruption. Il décida d'opter pour un compromis.

Naruto, rouvrant lentement les yeux : Ici ? Je le peux parce qu'il s'agit d'un rêve, et que tout y est possible. Autrement, je préférerais ne pas en parler. Si tu veux savoir, il te faudra m'observer.

Hinata : D'accord, je le ferais.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. De ce qu'il en avait vu, ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Hinata d'être aussi entreprenante. Celle-ci dû se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, car elle se mit à rougir. Kurama poussa un nouveau grognement amusé. Pour un être qui détestait autant es humains, il semblait apprécier la petite Hyuga. Plutôt surprenant, pour ne pas dire complètement inattendu. En y songeant Naruto sentit ses lèvres se retrousser légèrement, surtout que le démon n'avait même pas tenter de nier cette pensée. En tout cas, le petit blond commençait à découvrir ce que signifiait sourire sincèrement. Un début prometteur...

Naruto, amusé : Oui, fais donc cela.

Hinata, rougissant toujours plus : J-je voulais aussi s-savoir si tu connaissait b-bien le village...

Kurama, traduisant : _**''En gros, elle te demande si vous pourrez continuer à faire vos sorties ensemble.''**_

Naruto, hochant la tête : _''J'avais deviné...''_ Oui. Je le connais comme ma poche. J'étais bien obligé, pour pouvoir survivre. Nos promenades ne te l'avaient-ils pas montré ?

Naruto vit Hinata manquer de s'étouffer, avant de rougir d'embarras. Avait-elle vraiment cru ne pas avoir été remarqué ? Il pouvait même repérer des Anbus, alors une simple enfant... Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, mais quand même.

Kurama, sournois : _**''Tu ne l'avais pourtant pas remarqué, la première fois.''**_

Naruto, s'assayant : _''J'étais concentré sur autre chose...''_

Kurama, acquiesçant : _**''Son bien-être !''**_

Naruto, agacé : _''Sans commentaire.''_

L'Uzumaki décida de couper court à la conversation. Kurama savait comment agacer son hôte. Ça, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais actuellement, il n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce jeu. Se mettant à l'aise, il décida d'attendre que Hinata reprenne ses esprit. Il sentait que l'aube se levait et avait un entraînement à continuer. Elle ne tarda pas à se concentrer à nouveau sur lui.

Naruto, confortablement installé : Bien... Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, je pense qu'il va falloir nous réveiller. On en reparlera en réel.

Hinata, paniqué : A-attends ! Comment vais-je faire pour te revoir ? Je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi.

Naruto resta songeur quelques secondes. Il était vrai que cela compliquait les choses. Surtout qu'après son enlèvement, la moindre liberté qu'elle n'ai jamais eu risquait de lui être retirée. Devant lui, Hinata rougit. Le petit blond se surprit à apprécier cette couleur, qui revenait régulièrement sur ses joues. Mais cela ne l'aida pas vraiment à trouver une solution. À moins que... Oui, cela pouvait peut-être fonctionner.

Naruto, hésitant légèrement : Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Dans le cas contraire, tu pourras me retrouver dans ton sommeil demain.

Hinata, toujours aussi rouge : Co-comment ?

Naruto, une lueur amusée dans le regard : Pense à moi, je viendrais...

Naruto observa Hinata manquer de défaillir, tant le rouge lui montait aux joues. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cette fille était encore plus une énigme pour lui qu'il ne devait l'être pour elle. Fermant les yeux, il chercha à couper le pont de communication entre eux deux. La lumière s'amplifia derrière ses paupières, tandis qu'il reprenait conscience de la réalité. Rouvrant les yeux, il étouffa un bâillement. La nuit avait été longue, mais pas spécialement reposante.

Kurama, commentant la nuit : _'__**'Cette fille est cinglée, j'en suis persuadé. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne passerait autant de temps avec toi.''**_

Naruto, espiègle : _''C'est aussi valable pour toi ?''_

Kurama, grognant : _'__**'Je suis un démon, je ne compte pas.''**_

Naruto, songeur : _''C'est vrai que Hinata est spéciale. Cela ne me déplaît pas. En plus, si elle devenait une allié, beaucoup de problèmes seraient résolus.''_

Kurama, approuvant : _'__**'Parfaitement !''**_

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Naruto était dans son fauteuil roulant, parfaitement réveillé. Décidant de mettre son entraînement de coté, il devait commencer par régler le problème de la détention de la petite Hyuga...

* * *

Alors ? C'était comment ?

Bien, à présent, il est temps de vous faire une annonce qui me chagrine profondément.

J'abandonne l'écriture de Burakumin et du Kitsune ! Voilà, c'est dit.

...

...

...

...

Non, je déconne. Mon esprit est toujours aussi dérangé, c'est tout. Mes deux fictions vont continuer encore un bon moment, vous en faites pas.

En réalité, une troisième va bientôt les rejoindre... Non j'ai pas honte de me disperser. Avant, je critiquais ouvertement les auteurs qui laissaient leur fiction inachevée pour un nouveau projet, mais je les comprend à présent. Quand on commence à écrire, on ne s'arrête plus.

Bref... Ce nouveau projet portera sur Harry Potter, je préciserais quand il sera en ligne. Avis aux amateurs.

Sinon, j'attends les commentaires habituels, les coups de gueule, les pleurnichements et autres joyeusetés.


	9. sacrifice

Voila la suite de ma fiction Burakumin !

Je tiens également à faire savoir que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction (encore, oui je sais).

J'en parlerais en fin de chapitre.

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre qui est plus porté sur la politique que les précédents...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: le sacrifice !**_

Dans le bâtiment du hokage, il existait une salle. A l'intérieur, il y avait une longue table. Au pied des murs étaient présents de nombreux sceaux de silence, disposés à une trentaine de centimètres les uns des autres. Autour de la table, installés sur les fauteuils, étaient présents les membres du conseil. En bout de table, la place d'honneur était attribué à Sarutobi Hiruzen. D'un âge plus que vénérable, il avait une carrure voûtée et fumait pensivement sa pipe. Sa chevelure grisonnante était dissimulée par son chapeau rouge et blanc marqué du kanji ''feu''. De part et d'autre de sa position, étaient présents Mitokado Homura et Utatane Koharu, les doyens du conseil. Le visage sévère, ils avaient autrefois fait partie de l'équipe du sandaime, du temps ou celui-ci n'était pas encore hokage. Leur position conservatrice avait la particularité d'avantager et de frustrer tout le monde, selon les circonstances. Venait ensuite Uchiha Fugaku. Son air suffisant et légèrement arrogant en toutes circonstances lui valait de nombreux regards antipathiques. Toutefois, personne n'oserait contester sa puissance, ou celle de son clan, dans la mesure ou il était l'un des meilleurs et omniprésent dans le village. En face de lui se tenait Hyuga Hiashi. Il était la seule personne dans cette pièce à avoir du mal à rester assis à sa place. Son indifférence habituelle laissa percevoir aujourd'hui des traces de nervosité que beaucoup remarquèrent. A ses cotés se trouvait Nara Shikaku. Le visage balafré qu'il arborait lui donnait un air sérieux que son regard à moitié endormi faisait immédiatement disparaître. Toutefois, personne n'oubliait qu'il était doté d'une intelligence hors norme, bien supérieure à quiconque présent. Était présent également Aburame Shibi. Incarnation du stoïcisme, il était difficile de savoir s'il écoutait la conversation ou non. Il parlait si peu que beaucoup le supposait muet avant de voir cette illusion démentie au moment le plus inattendu.

Juste à coté se trouvait la dangereuse Inuzuka Tsume. Revêche et directe, elle n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Son instinct la dirigeait tout aussi sûrement que sa raison, faisant d'elle une combattante imprévisible. Son style de combat était d'autant plus complexe qu'il était accompagné par trois chiens shinobis. En face d'elle, Yamanaka Inoichi était immobile, les yeux fermés et les bras croisé. Ses cheveux blonds maintenus en une queue de cheval haute mettaient en avant la sévérité de son regard. Pour ceux capable de voir plus loin que son apparence, il était de bonne compagnie. Ses pouvoirs mentaux faisait de lui un shinobi et un informateur redoutable. Présent également, Akimichi Choza était à son aise. Piochant distraitement dans le paquet de chips qu'il avait apporté, il observait la pièce avec intérêt. Beaucoup le sous-estimait à cause de sa corpulence peu commune pour un shinobi. Cette erreur s'avérait souvent fatale pour un ennemi. Il y avait également quelques conseillers civils du village. Les chefs de clans toléraient leur présence avec beaucoup de réticences, estimant que leur présence freinait les débats plutôt que le contraire. Jusqu'à ce jour, cela n'avait encore jamais été démenti, car leur principal objectif était de gagner ou d'économiser de l'argent. Pour cette raison, ils étaient souvent en conflit avec chaque demande de dépense pour améliorer les équipements shinobis standards. Enfin, à l'autre bout de la table se tenait Shimura Danzo. Lui non plus n'était que partiellement toléré, car son domaine d'activité était obscur et qu'il ne rendait de compte pratiquement à personne. Toutefois, Hiruzen avait donné son accord, si bien qu'il était autorisé à siéger parmi les membres du conseil.

La porte était gardé par deux Anbus à l'intérieur, et deux autres à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour espionner. Ce qui était dit dans cette salle y restait, car telle était l'unique règle de ce lieu. En dehors de ça, tout pouvait être dit, pratiquement sans aucun tabou. Lorsque chacun fut installé, Homura se leva.

Homura, d'une voix forte : Puisque tout le monde est présent, je déclara officiellement ce conseil ouvert. Commençons sans attendre. Hokage-sama ?

Hiruzen, hochant la tête : Merci Homura. Bien, sachez que la principale question à l'ordre du jour est plutôt inhabituelle. Je vais donc demander à Hiashi d'expliquer la situation afin que vous compreniez tous ce qu'il en est.

Hiashi, se levant : Merci Hokage-sama. La plupart d'entre vous savent déjà ce que je vais dire. Pour les autres, écoutez attentivement je vous prie. Il y a deux semaines, une tentative d'enlèvement a été porté sur ma fille, Hinata. Celle-ci a été avorté à l'extérieure de Konoha, environ une heure après. Entre-temps, un émissaire de Kumo s'était présenté à nous dans l'espoir de signer un traité de paix entre mon clan et son village. Leur désir de s'approprier notre dojutsu n'était pas inconnu du monde shinobi.

La plupart des personnes présentes, civils exceptés, hochèrent la tête. Ils connaissaient effectivement l'histoire. Une rumeur avait même circulé un temps, disant que Kumo avait réussi à s'approprier une paire de byakugan. Le clan Hyuga n'avait jamais confirmé. Kumo non plus. Seul Danzo savait que cette rumeur était fondé, partiellement du moins. Le village caché des nuages avait réussi à mettre la main sur deux pupilles d'un membre de la Soke qui avait été pris au piège. Sa _Ne_ s'en était mêlée, mais avait échoué dans sa mission de récupérer la possession de Konoha. Un œil s'était dirigé vers Kumo, mais avait été prit par hasard dans une escarmouche avec Kiri. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était toujours le village de la brume qui le possédait. Pas étonnant que Kumo n'ait jamais commenté la rumeur. Être si proche de son objectif et échouer misérablement... L'autre avait été détruit durant l'escarmouche entre les nuages et la feuille. Le Shimura avait toujours dans l'idée de régler cette histoire lorsque le moment viendrait, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée.

Shikaku, exprimant sa pensée : D'ordinaire, les clans évitent de dévoiler au grand jour leurs moments de faiblesse. La seule raison pouvant pousser un chef de clan à ravaler sa fierté est lorsque la sécurité du village est menacé. A partir de cela, je peux supposer que l'émissaire de Kumo n'était autre que le kidnappeur...

Hiashi, acquiesçant sèchement : En effet.

Tsume, se grattant la tête : Quel rapport ?

Shikaku ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer intensément Hiashi. Celui-ci soutint le regard sans faillir, le visage crispé. Le Hyuga savait que le Nara avait déjà compris la situation, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle elle était présentée au conseil. Cela ne l'aida pas à poursuivre, mais il le devait. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Hiashi, nerveusement : L'émissaire de Kumo s'est présenté à mon clan. En tant que chef, je l'ai accueilli avec toutes les formalités dû à son poste. Le traité a été signé relativement tard, ce soir là. En tant qu'hôte, il aurait été malvenu que je refuse de l'héberger. La nuit-même, il avait kidnappé ma fille et tenté de s'enfuir. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas réalisé de qui il s'agissait et dans ma colère, je l'ai éliminé. Seule ma fille importait. Si j'avais pris davantage de temps à la réflexion, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui...

Choza, grignotant une chips : Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport...

Fugaku, suffisant : Ce cher Hiashi-dono est simplement en train d'expliquer que par sa colère, il a éliminé l'émissaire de Kumo. De fait, il a mit Konoha en position de faiblesse par rapport au pays de la foudre. S'il s'était contenté de capturer le kidnappeur, la situation aurait été autre, naturellement. Nous aurions eu des preuves de notre légitimité quant au sort de cet émissaire.

Inoichi, ouvrant les yeux : Alors que désormais, c'est notre parole contre la leur...

Shikaku, approuvant : Oui. Dans le meilleur des cas, Kumo peut s'estimer en droit de demander à punir lui-même son shinobi, en niant l'implication du village. Dans le pire d'entre eux, il pourrait demander réparation de la mort de son émissaire en mission diplomatique alors qu'il était sous la protection du clan Hyuga.

Hiruzen, toussotant : A ce sujet... Je me suis trouvé dans l'obligation de signaler la mort dudit émissaire, sans en expliquer la cause. Voici la réponse.

Le sandaime fouilla une de ses poches et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin. Le scellé avait été brisé, signe que le hokage avait déjà prit connaissance du contenu. Au vu de son expression, la situation était sérieuse. Les doyens le lurent chacun leur tour, et ils pâlirent légèrement. D'une main tremblante, ils firent passer aux chefs de clan. Hiashi fut le premier à en prendre connaissance. Il manqua de déchirer le parchemin au moment de faire suivre. Le contenu tenait en quelques lignes seulement.

Hokage-dono,

Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir pris la peine de m'avoir informé du décès de mon émissaire. C'est une perte très regrettable et dommageable pour Kumogakure no sato et le pays de la foudre. Nous aimerions récupérer son corps afin de faire notre deuil et de l'enterrer dans le village qu'il a protégé toute sa vie. Pour les mêmes raisons, nous aimerions connaître précisément les circonstances de sa mort.

Cela ne diminue toutefois en rien la responsabilité de Konoha quant à la mort de notre émissaire. Étant sous la responsabilité du clan Hyuga durant son séjour, ses membres son également responsable de négligence et Kumo espère qu'ils recevront une sanction appropriée. De plus, nous exigeons de recevoir le corps de l'assassin en compensation de ses actes.

En souhaitant continuer à entretenir de bonnes relations entre nos villages,

A

Lorsque chacun eut prit connaissance du contenu de la missive de Kumo, chacun commença à réfléchir aux implications qui en résulterait. Les conseillers civils murmuraient à voix basse dans leur coin. Il était question de répondre favorablement à la demande de Kumo, et de droits de commerce entre les pays. De toute évidence, ils ne se souciaient que raisonnablement peu des vies humaines, dans la mesure ou l'économie du village était assurée. Les chefs de clan avaient un autre avis sur la question.

Inoichi, songeur : ''En souhaitant continuer à entretenir de bonnes relations entre nos village...'' C'est une menace tout juste voilée.

Choza, mangeant toujours : Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une formule de politesse classique.

Inoichi, hochant la tête : Dans un autre contexte, se serait le cas. Toutefois, cette phrase suit : ''Nous exigeons de recevoir le corps de l'assassin en compensation de ses actes''. Si nous n'accédons pas à sa demande, dans le meilleur des cas le raikage couperait les maigres contacts entre Konoha et Kumo. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait déclarer la guerre, même si je doute de cette dernière hypothèse.

Hiruzen, démentant : C'est pourtant très possible. A-dono est une personne très impulsive. Durant la troisième grande guerre shinobi, ils étaient connu, lui et son frère Bee, pour agir sur le coup de l'émotion plutôt que sur son raisonnement. Il n'en était pas moins redoutable. Il devint le yondaime raikage à la mort de son père et prédécesseur. Il est une personne difficile à cerner.

Shikaku, intervenant : Mais le plan qu'il a mené est ingénieux.''Nous aimerions récupérer son corps afin de faire notre deuil et de l'enterrer dans le village qu'il a protégé toute sa vie. Pour les mêmes raisons, nous aimerions connaître précisément les circonstances de sa mort.''. Ce que Kumo veut réellement, c'est étudier le corps de leur shinobi pour comprendre quels jutsus l'ont éliminé. Ajouté à cela l'explication sur la mort de leur émissaire, ils sauront que le clan Hyuga en est le responsable. De plus, ils exigent le corps de la personne ayant mené à ce résultat. Ce n'est pas un hasard, ils savaient que leur shinobi échouerait ou en tout cas serait aussi utile vivant que mort. Le plan de la lettre a été conçu dans l'unique but d'acquérir le byakugan.

Hiashi, maugréant : D'autant que ce maudit émissaire n'était pas spécialement fort. Rapide, je veux bien, mais il ne devait pas être au dessus du rang de chuunin. Je leur en donnerais du ''très regrettable et dommageable pour Kumogakure no sato''. Leur shinobi devait probablement être en disgrâce. Il aura été envoyé pour une mission suicide.

Shikaku, approuvant : Probablement.

Fugaku, grognant : Cela ne nous aide pas à savoir comment réagir. Ils veulent un Hyuga, son byakugan du moins. Je n'aime pas qu'on force la main au village, s'ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront.

Hiashi, se retint de frissonner. C'était exactement ce qu'avait imaginé le sandaime sur la tournure des événements. Les Uchiha se rangeaient de son coté, alors que les autre tentaient de trouver une solution diplomatique. Shikaku, avait le visage fermé, signe que soit il n'en existait pas, soit il y en avait une mais elle ne lui plaisait pas. L'un dans l'autre, cela restait une mauvaise nouvelle.

Tsume, se frottant les cheveux : Avant de prendre une décision, peut-être serait-il judicieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est précisément passé lors de l'enlèvement...

Chacun approuva. Comment juger d'une situation sans avoir tous les éléments en main. Seul Shikaku avait, semblait-il, déjà deviné suffisamment pour rendre son jugement. Mais il ne refusa pas, préférant voir ses hypothèses vérifiées. Hiashi leur raconta alors toute l'histoire, du moment ou l'émissaire s'était présenté, au moment ou Hinata avait été transporté à l'hôpital. A de nombreux moments, plusieurs personnes froncèrent des sourcils.

Hiashi, achevant : Voilà toute l'histoire. Toutefois, après coup, je me suis rendu compte que plusieurs détails étaient étranges. Pourquoi le kidnappeur se serait-il éloigné volontairement de ma fille ? Pourquoi Hinata était libéré de ses liens quand je suis arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'était parvenu à la réveiller de son étrange sommeil ? Mon empressement m'a fait passer à coté de ces trois points.

Choza, mangeant un nouvelle chips : Pour moi, cela signifie juste que quelqu'un d'autre était présent.

Hiashi, sceptique : C'est illogique. Si cela avait été un allié de Kumo, je n'aurais jamais retrouvé ma fille. Si cela avait été un allié de Konoha, il aurait ramené Hinata au village.

Hiruzen, grimaçant : Mais les faits sont là. Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est la possibilité qu'il s'agissait d'un shinobi d'un autre village. Cela signifierait que l'on ait été espionné cette nuit là. L'individu aura libérer Hinata pour que personne ne recherche plus loin et qu'il puisse fuir tranquillement.

Cette possibilité était réelle, selon les chefs de clan. Hiashi avait avoué n'avoir pas vérifié les alentours avec son byakugan, à ce moment là. Sitôt qu'il avait eu sa fille et qu'il n'était pas parvenu à la réveiller, il s'était précipité à l'hôpital. A la lumière de ceci, le sommeil forcé de l'héritière Hyuga était probablement dû à un genjutsu. Les médecins de l'hôpital, civils pour les cas de moindre importance, n'avaient rien vu. Mais ce que Hiruzen craignait, en dehors de ça était la possibilité qu'un espion ait pu infiltrer le village sans se faire remarquer. Il allait devoir revenir sur ce point plus tard...

Fugaku, avec impatience : Tout cela est bien beau, mais nous ne sommes pas plus avancé. Comment le village doit-il réagir face à cette menace à peine voilée ?

Shikaku, paresseusement : La bonne question serait plutôt que comptais faire Hiashi-dono avant de recevoir ces nouvelles informations ?

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hiashi, qui ne demandait pas tant d'attention au vu des circonstances. Il garda néanmoins la tête haute tandis qu'il fixait le sandaime hokage. Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer.

Hiruzen, d'un ton médiateur : Suite à l'enlèvement de sa fille, Shiashi avait en tête d'emmener son clan dans un vendetta contre Kumo. N'importe quel père y penserait.

Danzo, prenant parti : Justement ! Il s'agit là de la pensée d'un père et non d'un chef de clan. Être prêt à conduire son clan au massacre pour un seul d'entre eux, ce n'est pas sage... Surtout que la personne en question est sauve. Si encore elle avait réellement été kidnappé, la mise en place d'une équipe de sauvetage aurait semblé une demande légitime de votre part, Hiashi-dono. Mais un vendetta contre un village ? Vous n'y pensez pas !

Shikaku, intervenant : Merci, Danzo-dono, pour cette petite leçon de stratégie. Toutefois, il semblerait que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

En effet, de nouveau assis sur son siège, Hiashi était parfaitement immobile. Son visage reflétait à la fois de la résignation et une profonde détermination. Hiruzen se demanda à quoi il pensait, tandis que Danzo se renfrogna en voyant l'expression du chef Hyuga. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Shikaku attendit la confirmation de ses craintes depuis qu'il avait vu le sujet à l'ordre du jour, environ une heure plus tôt.

Hiashi, résigné : Ce serait effectivement de la folie que de diriger mon clan dans une vendetta contre Kumo. Je n'avais pas les idées claires alors, mais c'est bon, à présent. Je sais ce qui doit être fait. De nombreuses vies peuvent-être gagnées par le sacrifice d'un seul homme et pas seulement celles de mon clan. Si une guerre peut être évitée, je me sacrifierai volontiers.

Voilà, Shikaku avait eu raison depuis le début. Il observa la réaction surprise et compatissante sur le visage de certains chef de clans, et indifférente sur celui des conseillers civils. Maintenant, s'il avait suffisamment bien cerné les projets de Danzo, celui-ci allait se lever et refuser la décision de Hiashi. Cela conduirait à la situation que le Nara avait tenté d'éviter, sans y parvenir. Parfois, être intelligent était une malédiction, car on anticipait toutes les actions, mais le résultat n'en était pas moins inévitable...

Danzo, se levant : Cela ne sera pas. Le village ne peut pas se passer d'un chef de clan à l'heure actuelle, surtout qu'il n'y a pas encore de potentiels successeurs en âge d'endosser le rôle. La place resterait vacante pendant plusieurs années.

Hiashi fataliste : Hélas, il n'y a pas d'autre solution...

Danzo, souriant : En réalité, il existe une alternative. Kumo s'est arrangé pour que le chef du clan Hyuga leur soit livré, nous allons donc leur donner un chef du clan Hyuga.

Sur ce, il claqua des doigts. L'un des Anbus en charge de protéger la porte s'avança et retira son masque. Shikaku soupira. On y était... En tout point identique à son Hiashi, Hyuga Hizashi se tenait à coté de son frère, le visage grave. Dès qu'ils le virent, tous firent la navette entre Hiashi et son jumeau, comprenant la solution miracle du Shimura. Figé, le chef Hyuga mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir.

Hiashi, catégorique : Je refuse cette idée ! Et Hizashi, je croyais que tu détestais la Soke.

Hizashi, confirmant : Je la déteste. Je dirais même plus, je la hais.

D'un rapide mouvement, il appliqua un point de pression sous la nuque de son frère, qui s'effondra. Hiashi était toujours conscient, mais son corps ne lui répondais plus. Il parvint malgré tout à regarder Hizashi dans les yeux.

Hiashi, troublé : Pourquoi ?

Hizashi, gravement : Je te l'ai dit. Je déteste la Soke. Si j'ai décidé de le faire, c'est pour mon cher frère...

Hiashi, les paupières lourdes : Et ton fils ? Que deviendra Neji ?

Hizashi, un instant défaillant : Il... s'en remettra. Ta fille a plus besoin de toi que mon fils de moi. Il lui faut oublier ce qu'elle a vécu. Si son père disparaissait, elle n'y parviendrait pas. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Si je le fais, c'est parce que je t'aime.

Hiashi n'en entendit pas plus, car il s'évanouit. Chacun dans la pièce afficha un air grave. Un shinobi s'était porté volontaire pour éviter une guerre au prix de sa vie. Danzo était satisfait. La copie conforme du chef du clan Hyuga allait être livré à Kumo. Ainsi des vies humaines humaines allaient être épargnées. De plus, le sceau de la Bunke scellerait le byakugan, empêchant par la même le village caché des nuages de gagner en puissance.

Hiruzen, grave : Je propose d'ajourner cette séance du conseil. Chacun a eut largement de quoi penser.

Hizashi, hochant doucement de la tête : Le travail doit être terminé avant que mon frère ne se réveille. Dans le cas contraire, il tentera de l'empêcher.

Danzo se contenta de hocher la tête. Cela avait de toute façon été son intention. Protéger le village dans l'ombre avait toujours été son objectif. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie humaine, comparé à un village entier, si la guerre venait à être déclaré ? Et lui Shimura Danzo, avait réussi à l'en empêcher. Tandis que tout le monde quittait la salle de réunion, les Anbus restants ramenèrent Hiashi dans sa demeure. Hiruzen soupira. Une fois de plus, il s'était montré lâche. Il avait laissé Danzo faire le sale boulot à sa place. Décidément, il se faisait trop vieux pour être Hokage. Il ne parvenait plus à prendre les bonnes décisions. Au moins avait-il su empêcher le massacre d'un clan...

L'aube s'était levée depuis une demi-heure seulement et déjà, quelques personnes circulaient dans le village. Naruto était de ceux là. Il se levait systématiquement à l'aube pour s'entrainer, mais aujourd'hui était différent. S'il s'était levé de bonne heure, c'était pour autre chose. Il savait qu'il aurait le temps de s'entraîner plus tard. Et puis, de toute façon, comme il était en pleine stagnation, une journée de repos ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner à l'orphelinat, l'Uzumaki, toujours accompagné de sa guide, comme il l'appelait, avait décider d'aider une future alliée. Hyuga Hinata. Cette fille d'une timidité maladive et dont le talent résidait dans sa maladresse. Si le destin n'avait pas voulu que par un hasard extraordinaire, Naruto ne se trouvât pas présent au bon endroit, au bon moment, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontré. Elle aurait été kidnappé et aurait probablement disparue de la surface de la terre. Mais Naruto avait été là et l'avait secourue. Par la suite, une étrange attirance les avaient rapproché. Cette attirance était basée sur le principe d'opposition. Tels le jour et la nuit partageant le même ciel, Naruto et Hinata partageaient un même destin. Mais là résidait l'ironie. Car si l'Uzumaki possédait une chevelure solaire, il était l'incarnation de la nuit, sombre et froid. A l'inverse, Hinata possédait une chevelure nocturne, mais était douce et chaleureuse, incarnation même du jour. A la manière du yin et du yang, chacun incarnait l'opposé de l'autre, tout en possédant une partie de son contraire. Kurama l'avait déjà compris, et cela le faisait beaucoup rire. C'était pour cela qu'il avait si facilement accepté Hinata. Il savait qu'il existait des forces dans le monde contre lesquels il était impossible de lutter. Celle-ci, tout comme le Temps, en faisait partie. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas parlé à Naruto. Il était bien plus amusant pour lui de profiter de son ignorance à ce sujet, et de découvrir sa tête lorsqu'il le découvrirait par lui-même...

Tandis qu'il avançait lentement à travers le village encore endormi, Naruto songea à ce qu'il lui faudrait faire pour ''libérer'' Hinata. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais il devrait pouvoir y arriver. Il allait juste devoir faire preuve de subtilité. Il arriva finalement à destination. Sa guide souffla de mécontentement lorsqu'elle fut confronté à un escalier, unique moyen de monter à l'étage. Elle tenta divers procédés, mais ne trouva aucune solution pour monter seule le lourd fauteuil roulant. Soupirant, elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, quand un groupe de genins, accompagné par leur instructeur juunin, arriva. Sur son ordre, ils montèrent Naruto à l'étage, non sans quelques plaintes des enfants. Ils repartirent ensuite tous ensemble dans la même direction, étant donné qu'ils allaient au même endroit. Le juunin toqua le premier, et, après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, s'exécuta en emmenant ses élèves. Naruto patienta seulement cinq minutes, avant qu'ils ne ressortent. Il put entendre l'un des élèves maudire Tora-chan et sa manie de s'enfuir constamment. Cela fit sourire l'Uzumaki, qui lui n'avait jamais eu de problème à l'approcher. Ce chat lui rendait d'ailleurs visite assez régulièrement et était de bonne compagnie. Par deux fois, il l'avait accompagné lors d'entraînements nocturnes. La vitesse de ce chat n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un shinobi, fut dit en passant. Il n'avait donc aucun mal à suivre le blondinet lorsqu'il se servait de la manipulation d'aura. La guide toqua à la porte à son tour, et reçut la permission d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle le reçut, elle guida le fauteuil roulant à l'intérieur. Sarutobi Hiruzen se tenait dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau. Dès qu'il le vit, il éteignit sa pipe qu'il était en train de fumer et congédia gentiment la tutrice de Naruto. Reportant son attention sur son cher petit invité, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire sur son visage. Après le conseil mouvementé de la veille, il était heureux de voir son petit protégé.

Hiruzen, jovial : Naruto. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Cela fait pratiquement un an que tu m'esquives. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Naruto, prudent : Je suis désolé, jiji-sama. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour comprendre que ce qu'il m'est arrivé n'était pas de votre faute.

La joie de Hiruzen s'envola. Les mots de Naruto étaient on ne pouvait plus faux. C'était en partie, sinon totalement, la faute du sandaime si l'Uzumaki était devenu tétraplégique. Il aurait dû tenir tête aux doyens et imposer sa volonté de chef du village. Mais il avait été lâche et la vie du blondinet était devenu un enfer. Bien sûr, par la suite, il avait tenté de se rattraper, en tentant discrètement de le protéger, mais cela ne rattrapait pas ses torts passés. De plus, pour une quelconque raison, sa surveillance du blondinet se faisait de plus en plus chaotique. Depuis que Karasu, l'Anbu assigné à la protection de Naruto, avait été muté à de nouvelles taches, Hiruzen se chargeait personnellement de garder un œil sur le petit Uzumaki. Avec sa boule de cristal, il était en mesure d'observer n'importe quel être humain à partir du moment ou il y avait un lien entre eux. C'était le cas du Sarutobi et du blondinet. Pourtant, l'image que recevait le sandaime était instable, parcourue de parasites. Parfois, Naruto disparaissait tout simplement de la surveillance de la boule de cristal, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Du reste, les fois ou la connexion fonctionnait à peu près, il ne se passait rien de particulier.

Ce que Hiruzen ne pouvait savoir, c'était que la mauvaise connexion de sa boule de cristal était due au statut de jinchuriki de Naruto. Ce simple était de fait faisait du garçon un être un peu plus qu'humain, d'où un certain parasitage de la connexion. Les fois ou l'Uzmaki disparaissait étaient simplement les périodes ou il se servait de son chakra. La boule de cristal avait pour particularité de se connecter à la signature de chakra présente dans l'aura de la cible. Or, en fusionnant son chakra yin et le chakra yang de Kurama, Naruto changeait de signature de chakra. Celle-ci se rapprochait autant de celle d'un humain que de celle d'un démon. Hiruzen ignorant ce fait, il n'avait aucune prise pour rétablir la connexion. Toutefois, sitôt que le chakra cessait d'être utilisé, la boule de cristal rétablissait le lien. Hiruzen reporta son attention sur son jeune invité.

Hiruzen, tentant d'afficher une bonne humeur qu'il avait perdu : Alors, pour quelle raison me rends-tu visite ? Veux-tu qu'on aille manger un bol de ramen ensemble ?

Naruto, esquissant un sourire : Non, ce n'est pas pour cela. Une prochaine fois peut-être...

Le visage de Hiruzen se crispa. Narut n'avait encore jamais refusé un bol de ramen gratuit. Pas une seule fois. La situation devait-être grave. Observant les yeux de l'Uzumaki, le sandaime pu y voir un froid sérieux que l'on ne devrait pas trouver chez un enfant si jeune. Seul la joie devrait y être présent, mais il semblait en être dépourvu.

Naruto, poursuivant : En réalité, j'aurais un... service à vous demander.

Hiruzen, avec intérêt : Je t'écoute.

Naruto, hésitant sur les termes à employer : C'est au sujet d'une... amie. Je l'ai rencontré il y a environ deux semaines. Comme elle semblait triste et seule, j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, mais j'ignore comment faire.

Hiruzen fronça les sourcils. Ces deux dernières semaines, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour surveiller Naruto avec sa boule de cristal. L'affaire Hyuga lui avait prit tout son temps libre. Mais il était surpris. Avait-il bien entendu ? Naruto avait parlé d'une amie. Ce mot n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de faire partie de son vocabulaire. Généralement, les gens ne voulaient pas être en sa présence. Deux semaines... Oui, on pouvait effectivement considérer cela comme une amitié naissante. Mais qui était cette jeune personne ? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question à poser pour le moment.

Hiruzen, souriant légèrement : Pourrais-tu m'exposer le problème, s'il te plaît ?

Naruto, hochant la tête : Bien sûr. Mon amie est une fille plutôt timide et réservée. Elle a du mal à s'ouvrir au monde qui l'entoure. Elle vit à l'écart du village.

Plutôt semblable à Naruto, selon Hiruzen. Le garçon n'était ni timide, ni réservé, mais il avait toutes les peines du monde à s'ouvrir au monde. Peut-être même ne le cherchait-il plus. En tout cas, la situation semblait être amenée à évoluer prochainement.

Hiruzen, intéressé : Ou l'as-tu rencontré ?

Naruto, une étincelle indéfinissable dans le regard : Dans le parc près de l'hôpital. Elle était en période de convalescence et prenait l'air.

À ce moment là, Hiruzen aurait dû se douter que la situation échappait à son contrôle. Sa capacité de raisonnement lui aurait fait remarquer les coïncidences troublantes, mais il était trop heureux que Naruto ait pu se faire une amie pour s'en rendre compte. Il passa à coté du plus important.

Hiruzen, fronçant ses sourcils : Est-elle malade ?

Naruto, secouant la tête : Non. C'était seulement un examen de routine en quelques sortes. Mon amie va parfaitement bien.

Hiruzen, perplexe : Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ?

Naruto, son visage s'assombrissant : Sa famille est très protectrice, ou très conservatrice... En dehors de sa visite à l'hôpital, elle n'est jamais sortie de chez elle. De ce que j'ai compris, elle n'en a pas le droit. Je ne peux pas non plus lui rendre visite, pour des raisons évidentes.

Plus qu'évidentes même. Personne ne prendrait le risque d'accepter Naruto chez soi. Ce serait prendre le risque de détruire la vie sociale de la famille en question. Les préjugés du village causaient beaucoup de torts. Hiruzen l'avait bien compris, mais s'attrista de découvrir que le garçon aussi. Comme si sa vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée comme ça...

Hiruzen, compréhensif : Si je comprends bien, tu aimerais pouvoir rendre visite à ton amie ?

Naruto, hochant négativement la tête : Pas nécessairement. En réalité, lui rendre visite n'est pas au sommet de la liste de mes priorités.

Hiruzen, surpris : Dans ce cas, quelles sont tes priorités ?

Naruto, le regard déterminé : En premier, je voudrais permettre à mon amie de pouvoir sortir librement de chez elle. Avant de me rencontrer, elle n'avait aucune connaissance de son propre village. En second, je veux pouvoir la revoir. Pas chez elle, dehors. Être confiné ne lui fera pas que du bien. Je suppose qu'en troisième, je peux dire que j'aimerais manger un bol de ramen avec elle.

Le commentaire fit sourire Hiruzen. Finalement, l'ancien Naruo n'était pas encore mort. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de penser, le sandaime se crispa légèrement. Oui, le Naruto qui lui faisait face était si différent de l'ancien qu'ils auraient pu être deux personnes distinctes. Le Sarutobi se rendit également compte que le blondinet parlait sans hésitation. Il avait la désagréable sensation de faire face à un membre du conseil. Ce n'était pas le comportement d'un enfant. Passer du temps avec quelqu'un de son âge ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Hiruzen, décidé : Très bien. Je te promets de faire en sorte que cette demoiselle puisse être libre de ses mouvements. Je peux comprendre que certains parents soient protecteurs envers leurs enfants, mais Konoha n'est pas un lieu dangereux. Les shinobis sont omniprésents dans le village, ta camarade ne risque donc rien. La confiner chez elle est un peu excessif, peu importe la raison. Je ferais en sorte que cela ne soit plus. Comment se nomme ton amie ?

Naruto, impitoyable : Hyuga Hinata.

Et là, Hiruzen décrypta tous les signes qui lui avaient jusqu'à présent échappé. Deux semaines... C'était à ce moment là qu'avait eu l'affaire Hyuga. La jeune héritière avait été admise à l'hôpital, sans rencontrer le moindre signe de traumas ou de blessure. Elle avait été en parfaire santé. Malgré tout, elle était resté en observation pour s'en assurer. Naruto l'avait rencontré à ce moment là. Tous deux, si semblables mais pourtant si différents... Mais à cause de la tentative d'enlèvement, Hiashi allait être encore plus protecteur envers sa fille. Elle ne pourrait jamais quitter le domaine de son clan. Hiruzen sentit le poids de ses échecs lui peser sur ses épaules. Pourquoi les événements s'enchaînaient-ils tous de façon aussi précises, comme si tout était lié ? Le sandaime ne croyait pas au destin, mais il eu du mal à trouver une explication à ce phénomène.

Hiruzen, hésitant : Naruto... A propos de ton amie... Il faut que tu saches qu'elle est soumise à des responsabilités dont tu ignores tout.

Naruto, d'une voix douce qui fit frémir le sandaime : Jiji-sama, tu as promis.

Cela fut comme un coup de poignard pour Hiruzen. Oui, il avait promit. Il avait déjà tant déçu les attentes de Naruto qu'il ne voulait pas répéter ses erreurs. Mais Hinata était la fille d'un membre du conseil. Il ne pouvait pas user de son pouvoir de chef du village pour forcer Hiashi. Cela provoquerait une scission au sein du conseil qui ferait basculer l'équilibre des pouvoirs. Or, le clan Hyuga faisait partie de ceux soutenant le Sarutobi. Il ne devait pas se les mettre à dos, mais comment convaincre le chef Hyuga, sachant qu'il avait déjà une horrible nouvelle à lui annoncer. A cet instant précis, Hiruzen se demanda s'il ne devait pas réviser sa théorie sur l'inexistence du destin. À moins qu'il n'ait été maudit, chose tout à fait probable, à bien y réfléchir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un entra. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de frapper, mais au vu de la personne et des circonstances, cela s'excusait facilement. Hyuga Hiashi venait de faire son entrée. Il ne jeta pas un regard à l'enfant en fauteuil roulant, et se concentra uniquement sur le sandaime. Il était pâle comme la mort, et sembla bouillir de rage et de peur. Un bien étrange mélange...

Hiashi, d'une voix tremblante : Hokage-sama, où est mon frère ? Je ne parviens pas à le localiser...

Hiruzen, déglutissant légèrement : Hiashi...

Hiashi, faiblement : Où ?

Hiruzen, la voix chargé d'émotion : Je suis désolé Hiashi...

Le chef du clan Hyuga produisit un son étrange, mélange de sanglot et de gémissement. Difficile de le blâmer, il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne reverrait plus son frère. Jamais. En dehors d'un nom sur la stèle des trépassés au combat, il ne restait rien de Hizashi. Juste un souvenir amer... Naruto, pour sa part, observa l'échange avec intérêt. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à deviner qui était le nouveau venu, ce qu'il était du moins. Un Hyuga. Et au vu de son comportement, il devait être important, pour ne pas se faire réprimander par le sandaime. Le chef de clan, donc. L'instinct de Naruto lui fit sentir qu'il devait probablement être le père de Hinata, car seul un père et un chef aurait pu organiser une traque telle que celle qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. L'Uzumaki retint un rictus. La situation jouait en sa faveur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en profiter.

Hiashi, anéanti : Mon frère... C'est ma faute...

Naruto, approuvant : J'en suis persuadé.

Le chef du clan Hyuga fit volte face et remarqua finalement Naruto. Son visage reprit une apparence neutre, démentie par la souffrance dans ses yeux. Que faisait le jinchuriki du Kyubi ici ? La douleur de Hiashi fut remplacé par de la colère. Bien qu'il ne fut pas aussi étroit d'esprit que le reste du village, il avait toutefois quelques préjugés sur le garçon. De quel droit le blondinet osait-il donner son avis sur une question dont il ignorait le contexte ?

Hiruzen, soupirant : Naruto, ai un peu de compassion pour Hiashi. Il vient d'apprendre qu'il doit faire le deuil de son frère...

Naruto, acerbe : De la compassion ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai plus. Tout ce qui touche au village me laisse désormais de marbre. De tous, je suis le seul en droit à en avoir le droit.

Hiashi, outré : Espèce de...

Le regard de Naruto l'arrêta. Ses pupilles, qui l'étaient déjà partiellement, se fendirent totalement. L'azur de ses yeux se fit glace. Nulle chaleur ne pouvait y être perçue. Hiashi vit alors l'ombre du démon en lui. Une force indomptable et dangereuse qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas réveiller. Rapidement, toutefois, le regard de l'Uzumaki redevint indifférent.

Naruto, neutre : La seule chose qui m'importe, pour le moment, c'est ce pourquoi je suis venu. Personnellement, je trouve le moment idéal pour en parler.

Hiruzen, mal à l'aise : Je ne crois pas, Naruto...

Hiashi, intervenant : Pour parler de quoi ?

Naruto, lui jetant un regard : D'un sujet qui vous concerne, Hyuga.

Hiashi, se raidissant : Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi, gamin.

Naruto, souriant sombrement : Mais ce n'est pas avec vous que j'ai à faire, c'est avec un membre de votre clan.

Hiashi se raidit. De quoi parlait ce mons... Cet enfant ? Qui donc pouvait bien avoir de contact avec lui. Et en quoi cela le concernait-il dans ce cas ? En tant que chef de clan, peut-être... Non, le regard de l'enfant laissait suggérer autre chose. Quoi qu'il en fut, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Hiruzen, pâle : Naruto, s'il te plaît...

Naruto, implacable : Hyuga, j'ai une unique question à vous poser. Que va devenir votre, fille suite à l'incident d'il y a deux semaines ?

Hiashi se raidit. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre, refusait de comprendre. Quel était le lien entre l'incident survenu deux semaines plus tôt et la présence de l'enfant blond ? Le Hyuga se le demandait.

Hiashi, d'un ton ferme : Hinata est mon héritière. De ce fait, elle risque de se faire à nouveau enlever. Pour éviter cela, elle restera au domaine du clan jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure de se défendre par elle-même. Peu importe que cela prenne des années.

Naruto, soutenant sans faillir le regard du Hyuga : Je ne peux pas permettre cela.

Hiashi, hoquetant de surprise : Comment ?

Naruto, formel : Cloîtrer Hinata dans une prison d'or et d'argent ne sera d'aucun secours. Elle était dans votre domaine lorsqu'elle s'est faite kidnapper. L'y confiner n'a plus aucun intérêt, vous devriez l'avoir déjà compris.

Hiashi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Oui, il savait que cela ne servait pas à grand chose, mais cela lui donnait une sensation de sécurité. S'il pensait que Hinata était à l'abri dans le domaine Hyuga, alors le sacrifice de Hizashi n'aurait pas été vain. C'était autant pour elle que pour lui si le membre de la Bunke avait sacrifié sa vie.

Hiashi, énervé : Ma décision est sans appel. Hokage-sama lui-même ne me fera pas changer d'avis... Ce que je fais est pour le bien de ma fille.

Naruto conserva le silence quelques secondes. Son visage conservait une froide indifférence. Finalement, il appela sa tutrice, qui arriva dans la seconde. Elle arriva et conduisit le blondinet hors du bureau du sandaime.

Naruto, au moment de franchir la porte : Méfiez-vous, Hyuga. Les personnes pleines de bonnes intentions sont celles qui font généralement le plus de mal. Je suis la preuve vivante du résultat. Qui sait ce que deviendra votre fille si vous suivez cette voie...

* * *

Voilà !

Vous pouvez hurler votre frustration tout votre content...

Bien, parlons à présent de cette nouvelle fiction.

Ce sera une fiction sur Harry Potter. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, je sais que vous allez vous interroger sur ce manque d'originalité, mais je vous rassure, mon coté psychopathe va vous enfaire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Cette fiction sur Harry Potter sera du même niveau que le Kitsune ou Burakumin.

Pas besoin de connaître la série (même si la lecture des deux premiers tomes est recommandé) pour comprendre mon histoire. J'écris et explique mes propres règles magiques au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Voilà pour la petite explication. Son nom est à la hauteur de son contenu : Blood and Legacy !

Allez sur mon profil pour la lire !


End file.
